Cat and Mouse
by dark rolling sea
Summary: Can the team find out who killed Gunnery Sergeant Corbett and why before it's too late?...has KIBBS in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Anything and everything related to NCIS is not mine. I do own all original characters in this story.**

**AN: New story, hope its up to par, will be original character centric but the team will be intermingled...should be Kibbs eventually...hmmm, like always let me know what you think...suggestions always welcome...enjoy. dark rolling sea**.

**Cat and Mouse**

**Chapter One**

Gibbs squatted next to the body, surveying the crime scene. DiNozzo was busy snapping photos of the outlaying area, while McGee drew up sketches. Kate was busy bagging evidence. Gibbs heard the crunching of feet behind him and looked over his shoulder to see Ducky and Palmer making their way towards him. He sighed and looked down at the body again.

The young Marine was laying face up; his eyes opened and glazed over in panic, as he stared lifelessly at the sky. The blood that had spilled from the hole in his heart was the only thing marring his other wise pristine uniform. His hands showed the signs of a struggle, skin and dirt caked under the nails. Ducky kneeled down beside the leader of the NCIS team and sighed audibly.

"So young," he said lowly as Gibbs could only nod. Ducky proceeded to examine the body and stick the temperature gauge into the dead soldier's liver. Gibbs stood and moved away from the body, scanning the area as he went. He came up beside Kate.

She stopped what she was doing when he came up next to her. His attention shifted to DiNozzo snapping the flash in McGee's face. He could tell the younger agent was annoyed. Kate smiled at the scene before looking up at Gibbs.

"Need something?" she asked as she dropped an evidence bag into her kit. He looked at her before he scanned the area.

"Find anything?"

"Just the basics so far. Might be nothing, might be anything."

Gibbs walked away from her, brushing closer than necessary, as he headed over to separate Tony and McGee. He came up behind the older agent and gave him a swift smack on the back of the head. Tony almost dropped the camera before he recovered.

"Sorry, Boss," he quipped lightly before scurrying off to take pictures of the crime scene. McGee returned to the van and started to unload a second kit. He then went off to help Kate. Gibbs made his way back to the body just as Ducky was rising to his feet.

"Got a time of death yet, Duck?" Gibbs asked.

"Ten to twelve hours ago, Jethro," Ducky replied. Gibbs glanced around.

"Ten to twelve hours? This is a high traffic area; he had to have been dumped at some other point."

"Most likely. Looks like the body has been moved. Will let you know the results when we're done with autopsy," Ducky replied before helping Palmer remove the gurney. The team packed everything up into the truck as Gibbs climbed into the driver seat.

Once back at the lab the team set to working on the case. Abby was sitting at her computer watching the prints fly by. She sipped at her Caf-Pow, waiting for the computer to finish. She felt the hair on her neck raise just before she heard his voice behind her.

"Got anything?" Gibbs whispered into her ear. She let out a squeal as she swung her chair around.

"Why do you do that?" she asked with a glare. Gibbs smiled at her and pointed to the screen as it beeped and held still on a print. Abby held her glare for a moment more before she turned to the computer.

"Got a match to a print?" Gibbs asked.

"Looks like it," she replied as she read through the information. "Lt. Zachary Quinn. He's assigned to Norfolk."

"Not to far from DC. Where'd you find the print?"

"It was on the body, Gibbs," Abby said turning to face him. Gibbs smiled and nodded as he left the lab heading up to the bullpen. He walked in and grabbed the remote for the plasma screen. He tossed it at McGee.

"Bring up Lt. Zachary Quinn's file," he said as he looked at his desk. McGee brought the image on the screen as Tony and Kate looked up from their desks.

"Who's Lt. Quinn?" Kate asked.

"Don't know. Found his print on the body," Gibbs replied squinting up at the screen.

"Says here he's stationed in Norfolk," Tony offered. "You want us to pick him up?"

"You and McGee go get him," Gibbs said as he read through the file. Tony and McGee gathered what they needed and hurried out the door. Kate walked up next to Gibbs and looked at the screen. Their shoulders brushed and Kate felt the goose bumps rise on her skin. Gibbs looked down a moment before reverting his gaze to the screen.

"Any connection to the Gunnery Sergeant yet?" Kate asked.

"Just got the name from Abby. Get on it, find something that connects them," Gibbs replied. Kate nodded and moved back to her desk, turning to her computer and digging into Gunnery Sergeant Mark Corbett's past.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Grayson Wilson sighed as he sat in the chair by the window. He looked at the scenery trying to distract his mind from all that was going on. He heard movement to his right and looked back over his shoulder at the woman lying in the bed. She had slightly shifted in the bed but was still unaware of her surroundings. His time with her had been so short, in comparison to what it should have been.

Six years wasn't long enough for him and now the strain of her weakening condition was taking its toll on his mind. He pushed up from the chair and walked the short distance to her side, his hand resting gently over hers. He sucked in a breath and closed his eyes to control the tears he felt brewing.

His normally strong exterior was succumbing to the tension and stress of his inner being. Those that knew him would have been surprised to see him crumble. The layers and layers of stress he had experienced in the last two years was more than anyone could imagine.

The door creaked as it opened slightly. Grayson looked in that direction, finding his Aunt Janie standing in the doorway. She gave him a smile, the sadness in her eyes radiating out to him. He wondered if she could read him as well. He dropped his hand to his side and looked down at the floor, waiting for her to break the silence.

"You got mail today," she said softly. When he looked up at her he noticed the letter resting in her hand. He slowly nodded and moved towards her, the pain in his left leg still evident with each step. She watched him wince and drew towards him but he didn't falter. His left shoulder creaked as he reached out for the envelope, popping slightly as he took hold of his prize.

"Thanks," he mumbled as he glanced over his shoulder one more time at his grandmother lying in the bed.

"I'll sit with her for now, go on and get some rest," came her reply as her hand touched his right shoulder gently. He looked up at her once more before nodding and moving out of the room. He found his way to the front porch and sat down on the swing. The biting wind was whipping at his skin as he fingered the envelope in his hands.

He finally ripped open the side and slid the letter out, unfolding it carefully. He smiled as he read the words his younger brother had written to him, telling him of the details of his life. Zack was a naval officer, on his way to a career in the United States Navy. Grayson had tried to talk the kid out of it, pushing him instead towards the Army, and the route he had taken.

But Zach held fast and was accepted to Annapolis. Outside of his grandmother, who was now at the end of her long life, and his Aunt, Zach was the only family that Grayson had left. He read the letter three times before he folded it back up and placed it into the envelope once more.

His mind drifted back to their childhood and he closed his eyes to shut out the memories. He didn't want to revisit the past; it had taken him a long time to get over the sting of his youth. He knew that this was his second chance at life, but even recently he seems to have been screwing it up. Nothing ever went right for him, his life story a tale of mishaps and catastrophes.

In this time he had to heal his body after the explosion, he had found he lacked any kind of comfort. His family was thin, and until the last couple months living with his Aunt and ailing Grandmother, had been almost non-existent. Up until six years ago he had letters to and from Zack, and a stranger that had taken him in as an unruly runaway teenager.

Levi Brown rocketed into his mind then, and he couldn't contain the small smile that graced his lips. Brown had been his savior when he rolled into Los Angeles a hungry, messed up runaway. When everyone else just wanted to lock him up in Juvenile Hall, Brown took responsibility for him and brought him into his home. Lee helped Grayson deal with the mental anguish of the trauma he had endured just a few years before.

Once getting his head on straight he excelled in school, and joined the Army shortly after his eighteenth birthday, taking a route into the Rangers. At twenty-four he went through Delta selection, earning a spot on a team. He didn't have anything to lose, making him a good weapon to send into dangerous situations. Six months ago he barely managed to come home alive. After spending three months in an Army hospital he returned home to his Aunt and Grandmother.

He had found them six years ago when Levi and his friend Dusty Wells suggested to Grayson he look for his father. Grayson had been reluctant at first; afraid to unearth some of his path, in fear that it would drag up the painful memories of the family he left behind. But in the end the two older men convinced the young man that he should seek out his family.

They had been right. Although he never found his father, he found the man's family. His father had died in 1991 serving in the Army. Grayson met with his grandmother and aunt and formed a relationship with them as he was attending Ranger school, making a bond that would last him a lifetime. Now everything seems to be crashing down on him.

He mindlessly fiddled with the letter in his hand as he stared out into the mountain vastness that wrapped around his grandmother's house. Grayson fought hard to keep his mind on the present, but flashes of that day continued to snap through his mind. His body was healing, with time, physically, but he wasn't sure how long before he mentally recovered from all that happened.

With the new mental anguish, the old was dragging itself to the surface begging to be released. His audile sigh was enveloped by the wind and he pursed his lips. He pushed up from the chair and made his way back into the house, standing a few feet from the room his grandmother was wasting away in. His aunt came out, quietly closing the door behind her. She looked up at him with a sad smile.

"It won't be long now," she said softly. He nodded slowly. "How is Zack?"

"Good," Grayson replied with a smile. It was one of the very few bright spots in his life.

"And your mother?" she asked. Grayson flashed hard eyes at her before looking away.

"He didn't say, he knows better," he ground out.

"Grady, you should consider reconciling," she sighed out. Grayson felt the pain and anger well up again.

"_She _sent me away. _She_ is the one that shut me out. _She_ is the one that doesn't believe what happened," he spat angrily.

"It was a long time ago, Grady," she tried again. "Try talking…"

"Don't try to fix something you don't understand. To her, I'm dead," he replied harshly before walking away from her. His grip on Zack's letter tightened. Flashes of that day ripped through his mind as he ground his teeth together to make the pain stop. He needed space and air.

He knew his aunt meant well, but sometimes things need to just stay buried. He's still not sure how she knows as much as she does about his past, but he's sure aside from looking it up, she had talked to Levi. Grayson decided he needed to call his mentor and ask him.

He didn't need more pressure on top of what he was already dealing with. It seemed that no matter where he went, death and torment were soon to follow him. He walked away from the house and onto the mountain path, escaping into the quiet wilderness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer on chapter one.**

**AN: Here's part two. let me know if I should continue. Not sure if you all like it. Anyway. Enjoy.

* * *

**

Chapter Two

Tony and McGee stood outside the base housing for Lt. Quinn. They had knocked on the door repeatedly but no one had answered. Tony looked around at the neighboring houses while McGee peered in through the windows. McGee turned to Tony.

"There's nobody here, Tony," McGee said annoyed.

"Thank you Captain Obvious," Tony quipped shaking his head. They headed towards the main base and found a Captain named Henderson who knew Lt. Quinn. After asking him about the Lt., Henderson informed them that he was gone on a three day pass.

"He went home for three days, he left last night. Something about a wedding," Henderson explained.

"Where is home?" McGee asked.

"Indiana. Some small town in the northern part. I can't remember what the name of it is."

"Thank you," Tony replied as they hurried to the car. Tony pulled his cell phone from his pocket and called Gibbs informing him of the minor snag. Gibbs gave them Lt. Quinn's home address and told them to book a flight to Indiana.

They made it back to Washington in short time, while McGee made flight arrangements over the phone. The flight to Indiana was rather boring and Tony took the opportunity to catch up on some sleep.

Once they had landed at the South Bend Regional Airport, McGee secured them a vehicle and they made their way towards LaPorte Indiana. The half hour drive through the winding country on U.S. 20 was pleasurable. Once they reached LaPorte, McGee used his palm pilot to navigate the small town.

They located Lt. Quinn's home and pulled up in front of the house. Tony looked around and made a face. McGee turned to him waiting for him to say something. Tony opened the door without a word and McGee joined him on the sidewalk after they had exited the vehicle.

"I don't think I could live in this place," Tony said as they approached the door. McGee looked around.

"What? Small town America?"

"Yeah," Tony replied shaking his head.

"It's not that bad. Kind of nice actually," McGee replied as he knocked on the door. Both agents drew their badges out for easy access as they waited for it to open. A woman in her early forties answered the door. She eyed the two men suspiciously and Tony stepped up and gave her a smile holding her badge out.

"Hello, Ma'am, I'm Special Agent DiNozzo, and this is Special Agent McGee. We're here from NCIS. Is Lt. Zachary Quinn here?" DiNozzo said in a soothing voice. The woman studied his badge and then looked up at their faces skeptically.

"From where?" she asked harshly.

"NCIS, Ma'am. We need to speak with Lt. Quinn," McGee answered her.

"He's not here," she simply replied. Tony looked at McGee and then back at the woman in front of them.

"Do you know where we can find him?"

"In Norfolk, where he is stationed," she said as if explaining it to a child.

"We were at Norfolk, he isn't there. They said he was here," DiNozzo replied back while biting his lip.

"Well then I can't help you, he isn't here. What you want with him anyway?"

"We need to question in him," McGee offered.

"About what?"

"The murder of Gunnery Sergeant Corbett," DiNozzo replied with a smile. The woman took a step back and looked from DiNozzo to McGee in rapid succession. She shook her head.

"I don't know where he is. You'll have to check Norfolk then," she said softly before closing the door on them. DiNozzo looked at McGee, his puzzlement shown on his face as they stood in front of the closed door.

"What was that about?" DiNozzo asked as he turned towards the car.

"I'm not sure," McGee replied. "But something funny is going on."

"He tells Norfolk he is taking a three day leave starting today for a wedding. He supposedly left Norfolk last night, coming home, which is LaPorte Indiana. But his mother doesn't appear to…"

"We don't know that that was his mother, just that she knew who Lt. Quinn was," Tony interjected.

"Ok, but the woman living at his address doesn't seem to know that he showed up, or that he was coming at all," McGee finished as they reached the car.

"Time to call Gibbs," DiNozzo replied as he pulled his cell phone out. McGee nodded his agreement as he leaned on the top of the car. He looked back over his shoulder and saw the curtain swish as a face disappeared. He turned his attention back on Tony.

"Yeah, Boss…woman that lives her claims she doesn't know where Lt. Quinn is…No, Boss…she wasn't exactly friendly…no, Boss…yeah, we'll go back and talk to her some more…information got it," Tony replied before snapping his phone shut. He looked at McGee.

"So?"

"We go back in and talk to the cranky old woman and find out where Lt. Quinn is hiding," Tony grumbled before heading back towards the house. McGee let out a sigh before he joined Tony up the walk.

* * *

"Who was that?" Kate asked as Gibbs hung up the phone. He looked over at her briefly before returning to his computer screen.

"Tony. He and McGee are heading to Indiana. What have you got?"

"Not much. The Gunnery Sergeant and Lt. Quinn didn't know each other from what I can see. There is nothing obvious to connect them, but I'll dig deeper to see if there is something."

"They had to have crossed paths for some reason."

"I'll keep looking. Why are Tony and McGee going to Indiana?"

"Our Lt. has a 3 day pass to visit home."

"For what?"

"Wedding."

"When did he leave?"

"Tony said last night."

"You know what town?"

"Why?"

"Just wondering."

"LaPorte or something like that."

Kate simply nodded and started to research the town and Lt. Quinn. Gibbs returned to his work as well as a silence settled over the bullpen area. Kate plugged away at the keys looking for anything she could find on Lt. Quinn. She was coming up empty handed on things that were related to the case and it was becoming frustrating.

* * *

Grayson headed back to the house after a long walk in the serene quiet of the mountain side. As he rounded the corner and came up to the porch he saw movement coming from the other side of the house. His instincts made him prickle as he dodged behind the decking and peered around the edge of it.

The person came out from the shadows with a bag over his shoulder looking nervous. Grayson stared at the young man in confusion at first, before the smile crept over his face. He had only seen the boy in pictures for a very long time, but it was no mistaking. He stepped from his cover and walked towards his brother.

"Zack," Grayson said warmly. His brother turned slightly, the worry on his face evident before he locked eyes with Grayson. They both let out a smile as they embraced for the first time since they were children. "What are you doing here?"

"I…I need your help," Zack said as the nervousness returned in his posture. Grayson gripped him sternly by the shoulders and looked into his eyes.

"What's wrong?" he asked quickly.

"It's a long story and I've been traveling for most of the night and day. Can we go inside?" Zack replied with a weak smile. Grayson slowly nodded as he released his hold and motioned for Zack to move into the house.

He then followed his younger brother up the steps and through the front door. Zack stopped just inside the entryway and looked around nervously. Grayson grabbed the bag slung over Zack's shoulder and tossed it aside before heading deeper into the domicile. He headed for the kitchen, pointing to a chair once there for Zack to sit down on. He pulled a jug of juice and some sandwich ingredients from the fridge and placed them on the table in front of his brother. He then grabbed a cup and plate from the cupboard, along with a loaf of bread.

"Thanks," Zack said as he set to work making a meal for himself. Grayson sat across the table from him and watched. It wasn't long before Aunt Janie came into the kitchen. She stopped short, her face showing her surprise before she regrouped and took the third chair at the table.

"Hello," she said with a smile. Zack nodded as he chewed the bite of sandwich he had just taken. She then looked expectantly at Grayson. The older of the two looked down at the table before looking at his aunt.

"This is Zack," he replied. She licked her lips before smiling at him.

"Welcome to our home, it's nice to finally meet you, Zack," she replied. Zack gave her a polite smile.

"It's nice to finally meet you too. I've heard a lot about this place. But it was difficult to find," Zack replied, looking at his brother when he spoke the last sentence.

"That was the point, little brother. How did you find it?"

"Like I said damn difficult. You really covered your tracks."

"Stop avoiding the question."

"My friend helped me track you down. I…I used Wilma, sorry."

Grayson only nodded. He didn't know how to feel. He was ecstatic to see his little brother once again, but he was nervous that he had found him. Janie looked from brother to brother wondering what was going on.

"Why is it such a big secret?" she asked Grayson. Grayson dropped his eyes and picked at the table. He shook his head slowly before looking up at his brother.

"What brings you here? If you went through all that to track me down you must be in trouble," Grayson countered with. Zack finished his sandwich and swallowed hard before he looked his brother in the eye.

"Yeah, I'm in some deep trouble and I'm hoping they won't find me here."

"Find you? What about the Navy?"

"Three day leave, told them had a wedding back home."

"Son of a bitch, Zack, what is going on? You didn't even tell the Navy where you were going?"

"Well they're the ones looking for me," he replied with a shrug. Grayson thought his eyes were going to pop from his head. He stared in awe at his brother unable to form words. He stood and paced the room.

"What the hell is going on?" Grayson said raising his voice slightly. Janie stood from the table and walked from the room without a word. Grayson was grateful for that. He turned his attention on his little brother once again. "Tell me…now."

Zack knew he was in for it, but this was his only chance. He nodded slowly, ducked his eyes and started his story. "The Navy thinks I killed a Gunnery Sergeant."

"What?!"

"I didn't. You believe me right? I didn't do it, Grady. I swear it. I never even met the guy. I don't know who he is or why they set me up. But they have evidence. They are looking for me. I was just a step ahead."

"How do you know?"

"I…I got this," Zack replied before reaching into his pocket and removing a letter. He held it out for Grayson to take.

"What is this?" Grayson asked as he took the paper from his brother.

"A letter. At first I thought it was from you. It has one of the names you usually use, it had the decoy address. I opened it and…well it wasn't from you…even though it looks like it."

"Who's it from?" Grayson asked as he skimmed the note. His brother was right at first glance it looked like he had written this letter.

"I don't know, but read it," Zack replied his voice betraying the fear he was feeling. Grayson stared at his brother for a moment longer before he took in the words of the letter.

TBC…


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer on chapter one.**

**AN: Sorry bout the wait but here you go chapter three. Enjoy and as always let me know what you think. dark rolling sea.

* * *

**

Chapter Three

Tony and McGee had finally talked their way past the woman and were sitting in the living room. She had offered them coffee but they had both declined and now sat quietly staring at each other. They had managed to find out the woman's name was Miranda Mathews and was indeed Lt. Quinn's mother. She was average size, if not a bit on the hefty side. Her long graying hair was pulled back into a loose pony tail as her brown eyes were expressionless as they darted from Tony to McGee.

"Mrs. Mathews we just want to talk to your son," McGee began.

"He's not here," she replied pointedly.

"We understand that, but if you know where he is we need to talk to him," DiNozzo continued.

"He's in Norfolk, where the Navy stationed him," she replied like Tony was an idiot. Tony lowered his head a moment and composed himself.

"What kind of man is your son?" Tony asked once he raised his head once more.

"What kind of question is that?" she asked defensively, her eyes narrowing on Tony. He showed a small grin as he waited her out. "He's a fine man, serves his country."

"Is he capable of murder?" Tony continued. He watched the fire ignite in her eyes.

"NO," she shouted at him as she crossed her arms over her chest. He could see the tears building in her eyes.

"Tell us about your son," McGee said in a soft voice. Miranda tore her glare from Tony and looked at McGee. She paused a moment thinking about what to say before she answered him.

"He's my only child, his father died when he was a little boy. We went through rough times before I met my current husband. Zack made it through but we did end up sending him to a shrink. After a while Zack was ok. He finished high school graduating third in his class. Then went to Annapolis and became an officer in the Navy."

"Do you know where he would turn to if he were in trouble?" Tony asked. Miranda glared at him but didn't answer his question.

"We're only trying to help," McGee added.

"Help put my boy in jail."

"Mrs. Mathews, we really do need to talk to your son. Mainly we need to find out if he has an alibi or if he can explain the evidence we found at the scene. Right now we just need to talk to him," McGee continued.

"I don't know where he would go. I don't really know any of his friends. I know he used to get letters from someone. Address was moving a lot I figured it was someone in the service. Otherwise I honestly don't know where my son is."

"Do you have any of those letters here?" Tony asked. Miranda continued to address McGee.

"There may be some in his old room, but I think he kept them all together and took them with him when he left."

"May we check?" McGee asked. She nodded and Tony followed her directions to the room. Once he was out of sight McGee continued. "How long has he been in contact with this person?"

"A long time. Shortly before he agreed to see the shrink when he was…oh…eleven or so."

"A long time, and you never asked who this person was?"

"Oh I asked a lot. Zack would just shrug and tell me it was a friend."

"And you were ok with him receiving the letters?"

"They were just letters, Agent McGee," she said defensively. McGee nodded slowly before continuing.

"And you think your son would go to this person if he were in trouble?"

"Possibly, Agent McGee, I mean he doesn't really talk to me anymore," she replied. McGee could hear the sadness in her voice. He gave her a small smile. They sat in silence for a few minutes before Tony came back shaking his head.

"Nothing, McGee," Tony said. McGee rose to his feet.

"Thank you for your time, Mrs. Mathews," McGee said as Tony and he started for the door. Miranda rose and followed them. Once in the car and on their way back to the airport Tony called Gibbs and filled him in.

Kate stared at her computer screen slightly stunned. Gibbs had told her everything Tony and McGee had learned but now she wasn't sure if the mother was telling the truth. Gibbs happened to glance over at her and her expression made him pause. She continued to read, her eyes growing wider with each sentence.

"What, Kate?" Gibbs asked with a frown. She tore her eyes from the screen and looked at him before answering.

"I found something on Lt. Quinn," Kate replied slowly.

"What is it?" Gibbs asked his curiosity peaked. He rose from his chair and walked over to her desk, leaning down so he could squint at the words on her monitor.

"It appears that Lt. Quinn's father Hank Quinn was murdered."

"Yeah, Tony said that."

"By his twelve year old step-son," Kate added. Gibbs glanced at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Miranda Mathews claims she only has one child," Gibbs countered.

"I know, says here that twelve year old Grayson Wilson shot and killed his step father Hank Quinn. The boy claimed the man was abusing him, his mother, and his half brother who was seven. Grayson told police that his step father was beating the seven year old badly when he ran for the gun kept in the closest. According to the boy the gun was always kept loaded. He shot Hank Quinn twice; the fatal second bullet hit the man in the heart."

"What happened after that?" Gibbs asked as he leaned a little closer. Kate glanced at him a moment before she cleared her throat and continued with the story.

"Miranda Quinn, as she was known at the time, denied that her husband beat any of them. Grayson produced bruises on his body but the mother explained them away. The seven year old also had bruises but the mother blamed them on her twelve year old son. She told authorities that he was out of control."

"What happened to the twelve year old?"

"Grayson Quinn was taken from the home. The mother cut all ties with the boy, disowning him and giving him to the State. He basically got lost in the system, moving from house to house. The record stops when the boy is fifteen."

"Well he obviously didn't go home, find him, Kate," Gibbs said as he hovered for a moment longer. He then pushed back and headed for the elevator.

"Where are you going?"

"Coffee," Gibbs threw back over his shoulder without slowing. Kate nodded before returning her attention to the screen in front of her. She began searching for more information on Grayson Wilson.

Grady felt his stomach clench, as he read the letter, the words sent chills down his spine. His eyes scanned the words over and over again knowing that his life was about to take a turn for the worse. He slammed his lids down and tried to will himself somewhere else. He opened his eyes and looked into his brother's. Grady could see and feel the fear there.

He let his arm drop as his fingers clutched the letter tighter. He slid into the chair next to Zack and stared at the table top. Zack picked at his sleeve as he waited for his brother to say something.

"Jesus, Zack, when did you get this?" Grady whispered unable to fully force his voice to work.

Hearing the fear in his brother's voice made Zack swallow hard. He hadn't expected to hear it from Grady. He didn't answer, unable to fully think of what Grady had just asked. Grady finally looked up at Zack with pleading eyes. "When?"

"Who's it from, Grady?" Zack asked instead.

"That doesn't matter," Grady ground out. "How long ago did you get this?"

"Four days ago. I immediately made arrangements to find you and leave the base."

"Four days ago." Grady repeated mostly to himself. He eyed the letter again feeling his blood run cold as he did. He fought to keep the memories that were struggling to come forefront in his mind at bay. It was something he had no intention of reliving, but he had a feeling that in the coming weeks he was going to re-experience every horrific detail once again.

"What does it all mean?"

"What it means is you are in trouble with the law," Grayson mumbled as he closed his eyes.

"But why me? You know something, I can tell, Grady, tell me," Zack replied.

"This letter is telling you to run from the police, Zack. It appears to be from an accomplice to a murder, a murder that YOU committed," Grady said pointing at his brother. "Why you? I don't know."

"I think you do," Zack replied weakly. Grady stared at him with hard eyes for a moment before he looked at the paper in his hand again. He took a deep breath to calm his nerves.

"Maybe I do but it's not important right now."

"What is?"

"Getting you out of here and away from this."

Zack could only nod as he sat at the table feeling helpless. Grady worked a plan out in his head. If Zack had found him it wouldn't be long before they would have company. He was sure that eventually NCIS would catch up with his brother, but it wasn't them that he was worried about. It was his past he needed to run from now.

"Where are we going?"

"We? No, you, Bubba. I got to make some phone calls," Grady said pushing up from the table. He fetched his cell phone from his pocket and left his brother in the kitchen. He made his way outside and stood on the porch as he waited for the phone to connect.

His phone call to Levi Brown was much like he expected it to be. Levi was understanding in his problem and agreed to help him out. Ever since Grayson had been fifteen and Levi had taken him in, the man was always willing to help Grayson. He never knew why, but he surly appreciated the gesture, and Grayson did his best to repay the man for his kindness.

After hanging up the phone he checked his watch and let out a deep breath. Time was short if he figured right. It wouldn't take long before the Storm found him. He had to get Zack someplace safe and now it was just a matter of getting him there. Grayson went back into the house and straight to his room. Zack was still in the kitchen waiting for him when Grayson returned with what he needed. Zack looked at him expectantly.

"I'm sending you to Levi. He's going to keep you safe. You're also going to met Dusty, just go with what Levi tells you. Dusty a bit different but you'll get along if you go along. Understand?"

"Yeah," Zack mumbled. "What's going on?"

"You got stuck in the middle of something and I'm very sorry," Grayson said in a soft voice. "It's got nothing to do with you, you just happen to be the bait."

"Bait? For what?"

"Me. Listen, Zack, I'm really sorry for this. I thought this was behind me, but I guess I was wrong. Somehow he got your DNA, your prints; I'm sure other stuff as well."

"What do you mean?"

"When the cops come for you they'll have indisputable evidence against you for this crime. It's his way. He won't go half assed, it will be a slam dunk case and I need time to undo what he has done."

"Who?"

"The man who sent you the letter. It's not important right now who he is just that you know he's evil and he's after me not you. You're just the bait to get me to show myself. It worked, but I promise you I will take care of this and you will be cleared in the end."

"I'm scared, Grady."

"So am I. I'm down right terrified."

"Where am I going?"

"Dusty has a cabin in the mountains not far from here. They're going to come out and get you and take you there."

"How long?"

"A couple hours. I just hope we have that long."

TBC…


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer on chapter one.**

**AN 1: chalk this up to being annoyed: Ok I've gotten two reviews that just annoyed me. First off if you don't like my story that is fine and you can tell me that and I'm ok with it. But tell me why...and don't tell me you don't like it because it doesn't have your desired pairing in it...If I remember correctly I put in the AN of the opening chapter it might be kibbs...if I remember correctly in no way shape or form did I say there would be tate...am I wrong? and if I remember correctly...this is NOT in the romance section anyway...sorry but it just annoys me. I think I am done.**

**AN 2: That said...Hope you enjoy this chapter...Sorry xyber if you are confused! I don't mean to be confusing just elusive...is it working? Anyway, here you go chapter four. Let me know what you think, dark rolling sea.

* * *

**

Chapter Four

Tony sighed audibly catching McGee's attention. They were searching Lt. Quinn's personal residence, after hours of travel. McGee opened another small box and started to leaf through the contents, finding mostly pictures.

"What's the matter, Tony?" McGee asked as he flipped through more pictures.

"This case is really starting to get on my nerves," Tony replied as he stood and stretched his legs walking across the small space of the room.

"Yeah," McGee replied as he closed the box, setting it back in place. He then looked around the room.

"Where the hell are those letters?"

"Maybe he took them with him."

Tony stared at the wall for a moment as the fatigue of the days travels caught up with him. Gibbs had instructed them to find whatever they could at Quinn's residence to find him. So far they were coming up empty handed.

Tony frowned and leaned his head back on the couch closing his eyes for a moment. McGee continued to look around the small apartment wondering if they were missing something. He tossed the book he had in his hand back into the cabinet and frowned when it hit the back wall.

"Tony?" McGee asked confused. He pulled the book and other items out of the cabinet and set them on the floor. Tony lifted his head and opened his eyes staring at the younger agent.

"What, Probie?"

"This cabinet backing sounds hallow," McGee replied tapping his knuckles against the wood. Tony stood from the couch and walked up behind McGee.

"Let me see," Tony said nudging McGee to the side. McGee slid over and Tony stared at the back wall a moment before he started rhythmically taping the wood. He then pulled his hand back a bit and slammed his fist into the wood causing it to splinter.

He then pulled at the wood and opened up a hole large enough to see into. McGee grabbed a flash light and held it out. Tony switched it on and shined the beam into the hole he had just made and smiled.

"What is it?" McGee asked.

"Looks like letters to me, Probie," Tony replied as he reached in and grabbed a handful out. He walked back to the couch leaving McGee to gather the rest of them. Tony sat down and looked over the envelopes he had retrieved.

They had a multitude of return addresses but Tony thought the handwriting all looked extremely similar. There was no name to go with the return addresses. He looked at the post marks and opened the oldest letter first.

He read three more letters before he shoved them aside and looked at McGee, who was still looking around the apartment. Tony stood and collected what was close to him and walked out to the truck. McGee followed shortly after and they headed back for headquarters.

* * *

Kate had exhausted her search options for Grayson Wilson in the state of Indiana and she was frustrated. Gibbs had set a cup of coffee on her desk when he had returned and she sipped from it now. She closed her eyes and took a break from everything as she cleared her mind.

When she opened her eyes a minute later she felt a little better, but the frustration was still there. Grayson Wilson seemed to have disappeared into thin air. She decided to take a shot in the dark and simply typed his name into Goggle and waited. Nothing of interest came up in the first of many hits.

She continued to sift through the web links, quickly reviewing each one before moving on. She had been looking for over five minutes before she clicked on a link to an old newspaper article from California. She started to read the page and a smile came over her face. She looked up at Gibbs, the movement garnering his attention.

"Found something," she beamed. Gibbs stopped writing and stood from his desk. He walked over and leaned in behind her, looking over her shoulder.

"What?" he rumbled squinting at the screen.

"It's a newspaper article on a kid that pulled himself together and graduated at the top of his class."

"Ok," Gibbs said not impressed.

"The kid's name was Grayson Brown."

"We're looking for Grayson Wilson."

"I know, but I think this is our guy."

"Why?" Gibbs asked shaking his head and heading back to his desk.

"I read the article and it's pretty sketchy but they do give a little bit of background on the kid. He lives with his uncle Levi Brown, started in that school system at sixteen. His uncle and he are evasive about his past but they say he came from Indiana where he had lived with his mother until an unfortunate accident took his family away from him."

"Ok, that's getting interesting," Gibbs replied sitting back in his chair and waiting for more.

"Says that Grayson struggled when he first arrived with the schooling, actually getting held back a year but then over the summer with the help of his uncle he managed to not only catch up but go ahead of the rest of the school as well. I guess the kid was really smart just needed help applying it."

"Great. That's good to know. So he ended up in California. Get in contact with Levi Brown; see what he has to say about Grayson Wilson or Brown or whatever his name is now. Look up Grayson Brown."

"Will do," Kate said as she picked up her phone and dialed the number for the California DMV. After her conversation she looked down at the few notes she had taken. Her thoughts were interrupted by Gibbs standing in front of her desk once again.

"And?"

"Grayson Brown acquired a driver's license when he was sixteen. It has since lapsed and he never renewed it. They do not have a current address for him. Levi Brown is still a registered resident of the state of California and I have his phone number and address," Kate told him.

"Get on the phone and contact Brown. How'd they get this kid a driver's license under a false name?"

"It happens quite often, Gibbs," Kate replied with a small smile as she placed the phone to her ear. Her call was directed to a voice mailbox and she left a message for Levi Brown to call her back, leaving both the main NCIS line and her cell phone numbers. She looked at Gibbs and shook her head before going back to the computer looking for more information.

* * *

Grayson was pacing the front porch when Levi and Dusty pulled into the driveway. He let out a deep breath as he climbed down the stairs. Levi got out of the truck and headed towards Grayson while Dusty stood leaning against the door observing the surrounding area.

"Long time, Kid," Levi said softly as the two embraced.

"Yeah, sorry, been busy with Wilma," Grayson with a hint of sadness in his voice. Levi nodded and looked beyond the younger man at Zack on the porch. Grayson glanced over his shoulder to see his brother fidgeting.

"That him?" Levi asked with a slight point of his chin.

"Yeah," Grayson replied softly as he let out a deep breath.

"Don't worry Dusty will keep him safe."

Grayson could only nod. He knew his friends would do everything in their power to protect him and his brother, and he hoped it was enough. It was then that it struck Grayson that Levi had said Dusty would protect Zack.

"What about you?" he asked cautiously. Levi leveled his gaze on Grayson, his eyes serious.

"Somebody's got to watch your back," he said evenly. Grayson started to protest, but Levi simply walked around him and headed up the stairs. He gave the younger brother a wide smile as he extended his hand. "Name's Levi Brown."

"Lt. Zack Quinn," Zack replied as he gripped Levi's hand.

"Lieutenant, huh? Navy?"

"Yes, sir," Zack replied stiffening his posture a bit showing his pride.

"Good. Army man myself. Grady tells me you got yourself into trouble."

Zack could only nod as he stood in front of the stranger. His gaze traveled to the man leaning against the side of the truck. He was not very tall but powerfully built. Zack could see the muscles flexed under the clothing the man was wearing. The man's face looked as if it were made of stone, his eyes hidden by the mirror sunglasses he wore.

"Zack, Dusty is going to take you to the cabin. You'll be in good hands," Grayson said as he came up beside Levi.

"That Dusty?" Zack asked as he pointed to the man at the truck.

"Yeah, he just looks scary," Levi said with a grin. Zack nodded slightly as his eyes remained on Dusty.

"Levi, can I talk to you?" Grayson asked as he headed into the house. Levi gave Zack another smile and patted his shoulder on the way by before joining Grayson in the living room. Zack stayed on the porch observing Dusty who was still leaning against the truck.

"All right, Kid, you were evasive on the phone. You got me here, alone, now spill," Levi said in an even tone as he stood in the middle of the kitchen looking around. Janie walked into the room at that moment and stopped, glancing at Grayson.

"Nice to see you again, Lee," she said with a smile. He nodded to her with a grin.

"Been a while," he returned. She turned and left still unsure if she wanted to know what Grayson had gotten into. Once she was gone Grayson snatched up the letter Zack had brought with him. He eyed it for a moment before handing it to Levi.

"Zack got this four days ago and ended up here. NCIS is on his trail I'm sure of it. I don't know if they can connect us but if they do their jobs right they'll get my name from the court cases."

"Slow down, Grady. Start from the beginning and explain what the hell is going on."

Grady nodded and then took a deep breath. He started at the beginning and told Levi everything he knew. When he was finished he waited, watching Levi mull the information over. He read the letter and then looked up at Grayson with confused eyes.

"It's from him," Grayson said looking down at the floor.

"From who?" Levi asked afraid of the answer.

"The Storm. I…"

"The guy you said was dead?"

"Yeah. I guess I was wrong. Look I need to make some more phone calls but…"

"I'll tell Dusty to get him out of here. Even if they connect you to me, I'm sure no one would connect Dusty in all this."

"Let's hope not," Grayson replied softly as he glanced at the front door.

Levi nodded and handed the letter back to Grayson before walking from the house. He instructed Dusty to take Zack and leave. Once the two were on the road Levi headed back into the house and found Grayson sitting at the table deep in thought. He touched the young man lightly on the shoulder, knowing that it would startle him.

"Zack and Dusty are gone," Levi told him. He simply nodded and returned his gaze to the table top. "What are you thinking about?"

"The day my life ended."

"Grayson," Levi began in a stern tone.

"I know I know, but really it all went south that day Hank beat on Zack. I…"

"It's in the past, Kid, you got to move forward. Focus on this."

"Right. I need to get away from this house. I can't endanger Aunt Janie and my grandmother."

"Where do you have in mind?"

"Washington DC."

TBC…


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer on chapter one.**

**AN: No rants this time :-) Another chapter posted. Tell me what you think, dark rolling sea.

* * *

**

Chapter Five

The bullpen was quiet the next morning as Tony came in and slumped into his chair. McGee was already at his desk with his head down. The day of travel and searching had been exhausting for them. Kate was at her desk checking her emails and voicemails, wondering if Levi Brown had left her a message. She had left three more messages for him before heading home the night before.

Gibbs sat at his desk, coffee in hand, staring at his computer monitor. He was thinking about everything they had learned in the past twenty four hours and suddenly got an idea. He looked up at his team wanting an update.

"No call back from Levi Brown. I'm working on getting another way to get in touch with him," Kate offered when she looked up and saw Gibbs searching the room. Tony looked up when he heard Kate's voice and McGee slowly raised his head.

"We got a bunch of letters to Abby last night. She is analyzing them as we speak," McGee replied, stifling a yawn.

"The only thing we got from the mother led us to the letters Probie is talking about," Tony added with a weak smile. Gibbs looked down at this desk, hands flexing on the top.

"So we got nothing. Kate, I want you to run a check on our dead Gunny," Gibbs continued.

"Against what?" she asked.

"Grayson Wilson or Brown or whatever the hell his name is," Gibbs replied.

"Who's that?" Tony asked, sitting up straighter in his chair.

"Miranda Mathews' son," Kate responded.

"No, her son is Zack Quinn. She told us he was her only child," McGee replied confused.

"Well she lied," Gibbs said as he stepped around his desk. "And find Levi Brown," he growled.

"I'm trying," Kate mumbled under her breath. Gibbs walked past and headed to the elevator. He rode it down to the lab.

Abby had her music loud and her attention occupied on the letters Tony and McGee had brought to her, so she didn't notice when Gibbs came up behind her. He stood for a moment staring over her shoulder, before he leaned in a little closer.

"Find anything yet?" he barked in her ear. Abby jumped and spun on the stool. Gibbs flashed a grin as she glared at him, before she reached over and turned the music off.

"Don't do that," she scolded him before she turned back to the letters on the desk. "And yes I have found some things out."

"Well?" Gibbs asked as he scanned the letters.

"First off, they were all written by the same person. They came from four different return addresses, and for the most part the postage lines up."

"For the most part?"

"There are three instances where the postage stamp and the return address don't match. It would have been mailed away from home."

"If the address is indeed a real address."

"I thought of that too. I did some checking and found that three of the four addresses check out."

"Three of the four?"

"I'm having problems finding the fourth address. One address is in Los Angeles. That seems to be the first address he started using."

"You're sure the author is a he?"

"Well, statistically yes. The penmanship has the attributes of a male writer. It really is a complicated science, Gibbs," Abby said with a smile.

"I'll take your word for it. The fourth address?"

"Right, the first one is on most of the early letters in chronological order. Then they start flipping around. Which makes me think he started using a fake address after the first one. The second and third addresses are in Colorado and Nevada. The fourth address is a PO Box in San Diego but I can't seem to locate the box. That doesn't mean it's not a real address, I just haven't found the company that issued it. It's not a normal postal service box."

"Colorado, Nevada, and California."

"Yes."

"Anything useful in the dialogue?"

"Mostly happenings of life. Whoever was writing the letters didn't see the addressee in person."

Gibbs nodded and left the lab. He sighed as we waited for the elevator to come. Once he was back in the bullpen he stopped at Kate's desk. He leaned down and raised an eyebrow at her. She gave a small smile before she looked at the notes in front of her.

"I found a cell number and an office number for Levi Brown. I've left messages on both. I had LAPD check his house and there is no one there, they said it was all locked up and didn't look like anything was amiss. They are keeping an eye out for him and his nephew."

"Anything more on Grayson?" Gibbs asked.

"I'm still cross referencing Wilson with the Gunny. Right now nothing has come up except that Gunnery Sergeant Corbett is from Los Angeles."

"Did they know each other?"

"I haven't found anything yet, but I'm still looking," Kate replied.

"Keep it up," Gibbs said before heading out the door. He needed coffee.

* * *

Levi snapped his cell phone shut and sighed. Grayson came up behind him slowly and waited as Levi turned around. The older man gave Grayson a smile before he spoke.

"Dusty got them to the cabin without incident. He says the perimeter is secure," Levi stated.

"Good," Grayson said feeling relief.

"I've got three messages on my home phone, two on my cell phone and three on my office phone from NCIS Special Agent Todd," Levi continued softly.

"What does she want?" Grayson asked confused. "How the hell did they get your name and number?"

"It could be unrelated but…" Levi began.

"No way, Lee, there's no way it's not related to me. How'd they find out so quickly?"

"You want me to call her back?" Levi asked his cell phone in his hand. Grayson thought it over for a moment.

"No. They're reaching, no one has tried to contact me. Can you get us a flight to Washington?"

"Sure," Levi said with a nod as he eyed his young friend. He could see the strain on Grayson face. Levi reached out and gripped Grayson's shoulder lightly, giving him a slight squeeze. Grayson gave him a small smile before Levi let go and used his phone to acquire two tickets to Washington DC.

Grayson made his way to his room and packed a small travel bag. He had to pack light in order to get on the airplane and knew that he would feel vulnerable until he reached his destination. When he came down he saw Levi sitting at the table waiting for him.

"I booked two seats," Levi said.

"Good," Grayson said as he set his bag down. He took a deep breath and looked around. "I need to talk to my aunt. When is our flight?"

"Couple hours. It's going to tap the fund but I think Dusty can help me cover it."

"I'm sorry," Grayson said looking at the floor.

"Hey," Levi said softly waiting for Grayson to look at him before he continued. He let Grayson see the seriousness in his eyes before he spoke. "Anything, remember that."

"Why? Why do you do what you do for me? I didn't…don't deserve it."

"You know why," Levi said, his voice cracking as his eyes focused on the table in front of him. Grayson nodded and walked away to find his aunt. She was sitting with his grandmother. He stood in the doorway, leaning on the jamb, watching the two. He felt the tears come to his eyes as he took a deep breath. Janie looked up at him and immediately got up from her chair.

They stepped into the hallway and Janie waited for her nephew to speak to her. She could tell he had a lot on his mind and something was gnawing at him. She reached out and embraced him drawing him tight against her. When she finally released him, he spoke.

"I have to go for a while. I have some things to clear up for Zack, and myself. It's not safe for you two if I stay here. I promise to let you know how I'm doing when I'm gone, but if any stranger comes to the house don't let them in."

"Grady, what's going on?" she asked. He could hear the strain in her voice.

"Zack is in trouble because of me. I need to help him and finish something that started a long time ago."

"Please be careful."

"I will. I'll be back, I promise."

Janie could only nod as the tears ran down her cheeks. Grayson could no longer hold his own, as his own cheeks became wet. He then left his aunt standing in the hallway and returned to the kitchen scooping up his bag and walking out to the truck in the driveway. Janie walked to the kitchen and looked at Levi. He could only giver her a small sad smile, seeing the pain and fear in her eyes.

"Take care of him," she whispered. Levi nodded and then walked out of the house. Grayson had climbed into the passenger side of the truck, so Levi took a seat behind the wheel. The keys were already dangling from the ignition. They pulled from the house and drove towards the airport in silence.

* * *

He watched the house from the woods. His binoculars were powerful enough to see through the windows of the house. He counted three bodies in motion, Grayson, Levi, and a woman he did not know. He felt his adrenaline surge as the prospect of finally catching Grayson Wilson coursed through his veins.

He had waited years for the moment to exact his revenge. His recovery from their lasting meeting had taken its toll on his mental and physical stability. But he had overcome many obstacles, using his rage against Wilson as fuel to succeed. His plan had taken two years to plan and execute, tracking down Wilson's brother, gathering the necessary evidence, and picking the perfect victim to tie it all together.

He had easily set his plan in motion in Norfolk, killing Gunnery Sergeant Corbett and planting indisputable evidence against Lieutenant Quinn. He had crafted the letter perfectly to spook Quinn sending him running to his brother, drawing Wilson from the rock he was hiding under.

Following Quinn had been easy and he had found a suitable place in the mountainous woods to set his base of operations to keep an eye on the house. He had debated with himself when he saw Quinn leave with the unknown male, but decided that Wilson was the prime target and he would continue to watch him instead.

He was waiting for the moment he would be able to make his move and exact his revenge. He watched as Grayson got into the vehicle and sat waiting. He was confused, until Levi came out and joined him. They were pulling from the driveway as he scrambled to his own vehicle.

He wasn't worried about losing them. In the night he had planted a tracking devise on Grayson's truck, the signal being sent back to his laptop, which was on the seat of his SUV. He slid into the seat and powered up the computer waiting for the tracking program to load. As the computer hummed he started his vehicle and drove towards the access road, heading towards the main highway.

He easily tailed Grayson from a distance as the computer beeped with his every turn. It wasn't until he saw the road signs that he realized they were heading for the airport. He had to smile to himself wondering where Grayson was planning on flying too. He pulled his cell phone from his pocket and started calling the airlines looking to see where Grayson had booked his flight too.

He was parking his SUV in the long term lot when he finally found the destination. He then hung up and dialed a different airline booking a flight to Washington. He would be two hours behind Grayson and Levi and needed a way to track them once they landed in Washington.

He retrieved another transponder from his bag and tested it. Satisfied with its working capabilities he looked over the pen it was hidden in. He smiled to himself as he entered the airport, staying a step behind the two he was following. When he was sure neither were paying attention to him and slipped behind Grayson and gently dropped the pen into a pocket of his bag, before quickly moving off and out of sight. After testing the transponder on his computer he couldn't stop the grin spreading over his face, this was too easy he thought to himself.

TBC…


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer on chapter one.****

* * *

**

Chapter Six

When Gibbs came back from getting coffee, the bullpen was quiet. He glanced at Kate and she motioned for him to come to her desk, so he diverted his path. He came up and stood waiting with eyebrow raised. Kate looked up at him and smiled.

"Got a connection," she said with a nod.

"What?" Gibbs asked before he took a gulp of his coffee.

"Between Grayson Brown and Gunnery Sergeant Corbett."

"And?" Gibbs asked the slight annoyance evident in his voice. Kate smiled before she continued.

"They knew each other in California."

"How well?"

"Pretty well. Corbett lived down the road from Wilson. They went to high school together."

"What else you got?" Gibbs asked knowing that she was holding something back.

"There is a police report," Kate continued. "Seems that Grayson Brown was arrested as an eighteen year old for assaulting seventeen year old Mark Corbett."

"Assault? Does the police report detail why?"

"Corbett said that Wilson attacked him out of the blue and he had no idea what the reason was. Grayson defended himself by saying the Corbett baited him into the fight, but wouldn't say why."

"They took Corbett's side."

"The arresting officer said that Brown was agitated and uncooperative during questioning and that they had to bring in his uncle to calm him down a couple times. He seemed to get caught up in something in his head."

"How so?"

"I don't know that is what the report said. I'm looking for the arresting officer now but it's taking some time. This report was filed in 1999."

"Find him," Gibbs said with a nod before turning towards his desk. As he reached it the elevator dinged and a very energetic Abby bounced into the bullpen. She came up and stopped in front of Gibbs.

"I found the address," Abby said with a smile and a sway.

"You came up here to tell me that?" Gibbs asked skeptically.

"No. I came up here to tell you that the letters from the fourth address are written by two different people," Abby said, her smile expanding into a grin.

"Two different people?"

"Yep. The second writer is very smart and did his homework. They are crafted in almost the exact same manner as the original writer."

"How did you detect it?"

"The second writer is actually left handed. I found it when I analyzed them side by side. Even though he did a heckava job disguising the fact, but you can't totally hide it from the computer."

"Do you think Quinn knew they were from another person?"

"No, unless he referenced something in the letter to the true writer and they figured it out that way, but I doubt it. I don't have the return letters to know for sure."

"Any idea of who it was?"

"No, but I have the address of the company that issued the postal box."

"Good work, Abs," Gibbs said after she handed him the slip of paper with the number on it. She bounced again before heading back to the lab. Gibbs turned to DiNozzo and held the paper out. "DiNozzo, look into this PO Box. Get a description of the person or people who check the box."

"On it, Boss," Tony said as he snatched the paper and grabbed his phone. The bullpen was active once again as the agents worked on their various assignments. DiNozzo was on the phone with the postal company in San Diego. McGee had gone down to help Abby with the letters, while Kate was working on finding the arresting officer in Los Angeles.

"Gibbs," Kate said as she hung up the phone. He simply picked his eyes up from the work in front of him. Kate continued, "Just spoke with the arresting officer from Los Angeles. He said that he remembers the case but only because of the behavior of Brown when they tried to talk to him. He said that the boy was agitated and continually mixing up his story. Detective Barron, the officer, he said that Brown seemed to jump from an earlier incident to the recent one without a skip. They ended up dropping the charges and putting Grayson Brown in therapy."

"Post Traumatic Stress?" Gibbs wondered out loud. Kate nodded.

"Sounds like it. If Brown is Wilson, then he there is a good chance he had PTS. Detective Barron said it was hard to even ask the kid simple questions because he would give a mixed up answer."

"Ok, good work," Gibbs said.

"Boss, the people in San Diego say that two people have checked the PO Box in their office. They are sending us the surveillance tape from that location."

Gibbs nodded before returning to his work. They were moving forward, but it still didn't feel like they were any closer to finding either of their suspects.

* * *

After their plane landed in Washington, Levi secured them a car from a rental agency and they started into the city. They had spoke minimally since leaving Colorado and Levi was still anxious to know what Grayson was planning. When he asked where to drive to, Grayson had told him to head downtown. Finally Grayson looked at him.

"Lee," he said softly to get the older man's attention.

"Yeah?"

"Go to NCIS headquarters."

"What?"

"That's why I came to DC. Take me to NCIS. You can wait for me somewhere…"

"No, we do this together."

Grayson nodded and leaned against the car window again, as Levi steered the car towards headquarters. Grayson provided him with the address and they had to stop and ask directions twice, but they finally found the building. They parked in a garage and neither one made a move from the car. Finally Levi turned and faced Grayson.

"What's your plan?"

"They've been trying to call you. I think you should go in and make contact with them. I'll wait, somewhere close by. I saw a coffee shop down the street. Talk to them, see what they want."

"Don't you think they'll be suspicious of me showing up?"

"That's the point. They'll know you know why they are calling. They'll know I'm close by, or at least I hope they do."

"Ok, what's your plan then?"

"I want you to bring the lead agent, whether it's that Todd or someone else, but only the lead agent to the coffee shop to meet with me. I'll test the waters and decided from there."

"You know exactly what is going on don't you."

"In time I'll tell you what I know, Lee, but I don't want to have to go through everything twice. Just, trust me, ok?"

"Ok," Levi replied with a nod. He then opened the door and went to get out, stopping and leaning back in. "Everything will work out."

Grayson closed his eyes and nodded leaning against the cool window again. He was developing a headache. Levi left him and he waited a couple minutes before he exited the vehicle and headed out of the garage towards the coffee shop.

Levi entered the building and stood staring at the security desk. He wondered if they had flagged his name or if he would get in before they realized who he was. He approached the desk and pulled his wallet from his pocket getting his ID handy. The security guard smiled as he came to the desk.

"May I help you?"

"Yes, I need to speak to Special Agent Kate Todd. She has tried to contact me on numerous occasions but I've been unable to call her back."

"Your name, sir?"

"Levi Brown."

"May I see ID? Also could I get you to empty your pockets and walk through the metal detector?"

Levi nodded handing his ID over and empting his pockets into the tray. He walked slowly through the metal detector. On the other side the security guard handed back his ID and told him to wait a moment. He used a telephone, before he made out a badge and instructed another security guard to take Levi to Agent Todd.

* * *

In the bullpen Kate stared at her phone in shock. Gibbs frowned and spoke her name but she didn't respond. She continued to stare at the phone, and Gibbs walked to her desk leaning down beside her.

"You ok?" he asked softly. His nearness startled her as she looked up at him. He watched as she mentally composed herself.

"Uh, yeah, I…that was security. They are bringing up Levi Brown."

"Levi Brown? He's here?" Gibbs asked confused. "I thought he was from Los Angeles."

"He is," Kate said as they both heard the elevator ding. Kate rose from her chair, standing next to Gibbs, as they both stared at the security guard leading a man towards them. He nodded at the two agents before leaving the visitor in front of them.

"Special Agent Kate Todd?" the man asked. She simply nodded unsure. "I'm Levi Brown. You've been trying to contact me."

"Right, I've been trying to reach you so we could ask you questions about your nephew Grayson Brown," Kate replied recovering quickly. "This is Special Agent Gibbs."

"I know you want to talk to me about Grady. I also know you are investigating Zack Quinn."

"Do you know where Quinn is?" Gibbs asked.

"Safe. So is Grady."

"We'd like to speak with both of them," Kate replied.

"I know."

"Where are they?" Gibbs asked stepping around the desk and coming up in front of Levi.

"Intimidation will get you no where Agent Gibbs," Levi said taking a step back. He locked eyes with Gibbs letting the agent know he would not be bullied. Gibbs relaxed his posture and waited. "Grayson will speak with you but on his terms. He wants the lead agent to meet him in a public place."

"That's me," Gibbs replied. "You understand he is a suspect in a murder case."

"Yes. He realizes that, but he also has information for you that might change your mind."

"What kind of information?" Kate asked.

"He wouldn't share with me. Something about not wanting to tell it twice."

"You don't believe him?" Gibbs asked with a raised eyebrow.

"He has his reasons. I'm willing to wait until he is ready and willing to share."

"Where am I to meet him?" Gibbs asked sitting on the edge of Kate's desk.

"I'll take you now if you like."

The two men walked out of NCIS in silence heading towards the coffee shop. Levi was nervous about the meeting hoping that Grayson was persuasive enough to convince the NCIS agent. Levi entered the coffee shop first, seeing Grayson at a table and led Agent Gibbs to him.

* * *

His flight landed and he scurried from the airport quickly. He had made arrangements before takeoff for a rental car to be waiting for him. His laptop was tracking Grayson with ease and he made good time through traffic. He had to admit the location had baffled him, and he began to wonder if he had underestimated Grayson Wilson.

NCIS headquarters was the last place, even if Grayson was a block away, he expected his advisory to run to. His mind was racing with scenarios of what Wilson could be up too. He parked on the street across from where the transmitter said his prey was.

Leaving the car, he crossed the street before walking along the street peering into the windows of buildings as he went. He kept the collar of his jacket up around his jaw and his head low to conceal his face. He knew Grayson would be tuned into his surroundings.

He couldn't stop the smile that split his lips as he spotted the young man in a coffee shop. He paused for a brief moment, letting himself take in the image of the nervous man before he continued on his path. After walking to the end of the block, he crossed the street and entered a book store. He grabbed a magazine and took a seat on the couches in front of the window, giving him a clear view at Grayson.

He watched as Levi Brown strolled into the coffee shop followed by a man he recognized. He was quite amazed that they were meeting with the lead NCIS agent investigating Corbett's murder, and wondered what Grayson had up his sleeve. He grew anxious for the time to come when he would confront his enemy and make him pay for the pain and anguish he had gone through.

TBC…


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer on chapter one.**

**AN: Here we go again. Have at it, and leave a note. Thanks for stopping by. dark rolling sea.

* * *

**

Chapter Seven

Grayson tried his best to relax as he sat in the coffee shop waiting for Levi to show up. His eyes continually scanned the street, not sure what he was looking for, but too nervous not to be ready. He finally saw Levi coming down the sidewalk, a tall, silver haired man right behind him.

Grayson sat up straighter in the chair he occupied, as the two men came through the door. Levi scanned the tables before spotting him. Grayson gave him a nod and Levi led the agent to Grayson. He stood as they came to his table.

"Grady, this is Agent Gibbs," Levi said. "Agent Gibbs, Grayson Wilson."

"You go by Wilson now?"

"I go by Anders now," Grayson replied with a shrug. "Makes it easier to hide."

"Hide?"

"You're looking for my brother, Zack. You can stop."

"No, I can't," Gibbs said shaking his head. Grayson sat down heavily and looked at the table. Gibbs took a seat across from him as Levi stood and watched the door. "He's wanted for murder, you understand that right?"

"You're looking in the wrong place, for the wrong guy."

"Not according to my evidence."

"Is there a connection between Zack and Corbett?"

"Actually there is. You."

"The connection is me and Corbett. Zack doesn't even know who he is. I hadn't even seen Zack for almost fifteen years before now."

"I should be suspecting you in this murder, but the evidence is pointing towards Zack Quinn."

"Because that's what _he_ wants you to think," Grayson hissed through clenched teeth. He closed his eyes and took a breath. When he opened them again he could see the Agent studying him.

"Who?" Gibbs asked with a slight head shake.

"The guy who set up my brother and is trying to pull me out in the open. I took a big risk in coming here to see you."

"I think you need to explain. Right now for all I know you're just trying to throw me off the trail of your brother."

"What do you want to know?"

"Why you think your brother is innocent, who this he is your talking about, and why you think I should believe you."

"My brother is innocent because he's being framed. The guy, call him Storm, that is causing all this, and is the true murderer, has a grudge against me. I can't give you anything to make you believe me. I just have to hope you see my side of the story."

"Enlighten me," Gibbs said losing some of his interest. Grayson watched as his eyes wandered the room.

"I guess I need to start back a couple years ago," Grayson said, taking a deep breath. Levi looked at him questioningly. "This is something I'm not supposed to talk about. I'm not allowed, but in this case I think it needs to be said."

"I'm listening," Gibbs said leaning back in the chair and crossing his arms over his chest.

"I was…recruited for a job a couple years ago. My superior officer picked me because of my skill in the field. My ability to move without notice and to blend in was what they were looking for. My assignment was to go in and take out a rogue member of the squad."

"What are we talking here?" Gibbs asked skeptically.

"In the Army, special forces," Grayson said locking eyes with the older man.

"No record of you being in the Army," Gibbs said shaking his head.

"I can give you the number of a guy who will vouch for me. He runs the Special Forces branch," Grayson returned deadpan. Gibbs nodded for him to continue. "My job was supposed to be simple. Track and eliminate the problem. But it didn't exactly go as planned."

"What went wrong?"

"Everything. Someone had slipped Intel to my target. He knew I was coming. It was my own ability that kept me alive. I managed to set the charges but I couldn't get clear before I had to detonate."

"You survived."

"Barely. And we had thought he had died in the blast. But I'm positive now that he survived as well."

"Why?"

"A letter he wrote to my brother," Grayson replied as he pulled the paper from his pocket. Gibbs looked at it before holding his hand out. Grayson handed it over. Gibbs pulled it from the envelope and eyed the letter. He then looked up at Grayson.

"Mind if I keep this?"

"Let your lab do whatever to it. I'm sure…"

"It'll match some of the letters we already have," Gibbs replied tucking the letter into his pocket.

"What letters?"

"From your brother's apartment," Gibbs replied with a smile. "Why is this guy killing a Gunnery Sergeant and in your opinion framing your brother?"

"He wants me. He couldn't find me. I've managed to disappear from public life, with the Army's help. My family took me in."

"Your mother doesn't claim you exist."

"My mother," Grayson started in anger. He stopped himself and took a deep breath. "I live with my aunt and grandmother. They are from my father's side."

"Records show that your mother didn't know your father."

"You've done your homework. She never told me. Levi helped me find my father."

"Why'd you kill your step-father?" Gibbs asked as he watched Grayson's eyes. Anger and hatred flashed through them as the younger man clenched his teeth.

"He was a fucking bastard," Grayson said in a low voice as he ground his anger between his teeth. "That asshole was beating us."

"Your mother claims differently and your brother never collaborated your story."

"Zack was in shock. He…I never meant for him to go through something like that," Grayson said shaking his head, eyes focused on the floor. "My mother was in denial. She is still in denial. She disowned me, sent me away."

They were all quiet for a moment as neither knew what to say next. Gibbs was still skeptical of the boy's story, but he had worked enough into the story for him to keep an open mind. Levi shifted over and dropped a gentle hand on Grayson's shoulder. The boy dropped his eyes to the floor.

"Why now?" Gibbs asked finally.

"He's finally recovered? I don't know. I know I'm just starting to function with some normalcy."

"What injuries did you sustain?"

"They basically had to piece my left side together. I got caught up in the concussion of the blast and tossed thirty feet. I hit a brick exterior wall."

"Surprised you survived."

"So were the doctors," Grayson said with defiance. "They also told me I wouldn't walk, and my arm may have been permanently damaged."

"Well I haven't seen you walk, but I've seen your arm move. I got one more question."

"I'm all ears."

"What handed are you?"

"Right," Grayson replied immediately giving Gibbs a quizzical look.

There was movement in the window and Grayson glanced up out of habit. His eyes locked onto the figure that was pacing the far side of the street. Agent Gibbs had said something but his attention was completely focused on the figure across the street. His blood ran cold as his mind placed the familiar face. He pushed from the table ignoring the pain in his leg as he did so. Agent Gibbs pushed back in his chair, slightly startled by Grayson's sudden leap.

Levi followed Grayson's line of sight, trying to locate what had grabbed the younger man's attention. Grayson darted around Levi and headed for the door, leaving the two older men startled. He ignored the pain pulsing through his leg as he sprinted to the street. He slowed enough to check for cars before taking off after the man he saw. He was sure it was him; he'd never forget those eyes.

The man ran from Grayson weaving through people and cars as he bobbed from the street to the sidewalk and back. Grayson was struggling to maintain a decent speed as the pain in his leg increased. He was breathing heavily but he was determined to catch him. This could end now his mind screamed at his failing body.

They came down an alley, Grayson slowly gaining ground as his head began to pound wildly. The man in front looked back over his shoulder, and the leering smile cut Grayson to the core. He felt his stomach turn and wasn't sure if it was due to the smile, or his running. They were nearing the opening to the street as Grayson pushed himself harder and faster. He felt something straining in his leg but ignored it. His shoulder burned with each pump of his arm in time with his legs.

He had no idea if the others were following him, but he knew he had to catch Storm before he got away once again. It scared Grayson that he had found him in Washington. He didn't think they had left a viable trail. He felt the sweat running down his body as he pushed forward.

The alley was opening up into a street and Grayson saw Storm slow for a moment and look over his shoulder. Grayson felt the moment of panic a second before he felt the car coming along. He did his best to stop his forward momentum as he heard the screeching and grinding of brakes.

The pain rocketed through his head as his eye bounced off the door frame of the car. The wind was knocked out of him as the rest of him hit the side panel. The car came to a rest as Grayson fell to the ground. He could feel the blood gushing down his face, leaking into his eye. His side ached as he struggled to get air into his lungs. He frantically tried to get up, searching above him waiting for Storm to come at him. He saw shadows, causing him to struggle even more.

"Dammit lay still," Levi growled as he grabbed Grayson by the shoulders forcing him flat. "You just got hit by a car."

"He was right there," Grayson slurred out as his head began to swim, still struggling to get to his feet. "Dammit let go of me." A second pair of hands came down and forced Grayson to the ground. He finally submitted and let himself be laid prone as he assessed his injuries. He cursed himself internally for letting himself be made the fool. He never should have taken off like that.

He heard Agent Gibbs call for an ambulance and he closed his eyes. He was so close. He had almost caught him, a couple steps. He cringed as Levi bumped his left leg. This was going to be hell to pay. Fear struck him next as he thought about Zack, if Storm could track him down he surely could find Zack.

"Lee," Grayson said as he grabbed the older man's shirt. Levi looked down at him with concern.

"Just relax, Grady."

"No, Lee, call Dusty. Make sure they are all right."

"They're fine, Grady."

"Damnit, Lee, that was him. If he can find us here he can find Zack and Dusty."

"It's ok, Grady, just relax. I'll take care of everything."

* * *

He knew this was bad, his heart rate was high. The running had that effect, but he couldn't help himself. Once Grayson had spotted him, he baited the other man to chase him. He knew Grayson was weak as well, that the running would wear on him just as much.

He watched now from a safe distance, under the cover of a crowd, as Levi and the Agent came to Grayson's aid. The car had nearly done his job for him, which had been his intention as soon as he realized the opportunity. As he came out of the alley he saw the car speeding at him. Luckily, the driver was too stunned to find his horn.

He had slowed and glanced back, knowing that Grayson would push harder to catch him. The grin that spread over his features when Grayson slammed into the side of the car was enormous. He had stopped in his tracks and thought about approaching his prey, but when he heard the shouts of Levi Brown he knew he must move under cover.

His mood slid slightly when he realized Grayson was flopping around on the ground, signaling that he was still alive, but it didn't completely kill it. Score one for him he thought, fear was a wonderful ally. As he heard the sirens approaching he moved deeper into the crowd, before making his escape out the back.

He would take his time, plan his revenge. This was not something to act rashly in. He would draw Grayson out alone, and then it would be time to exact the torment and torture he had dreamed of. The smile was cemented on his features as he walked gingerly away from the accident scene.

TBC…


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer on chapter one.**

**AN: Alas chapter eight. Bit of a delay but with work and hockey and puppies...been busy taking care of life. So anyway, here you go, the next installment of Cat and Mouse.

* * *

**

Chapter Eight

Grayson could hear the sirens growing closer. He relaxed in the hold of Levi and Gibbs as he felt the pull of fatigue on him. He heard Levi's voice but the words didn't register, the pounding in his head making it difficult to concentrate. Grayson looked up at Levi who was staring back down at him with concern.

"Grady?" he asked again.

"My head is killing me," Grayson said with a sigh as he blinked his eyes to clear them. He couldn't seem to get his right eye to work; a thick coating of red was in the way. He felt a hand wipe at the side of his face and he cringed with the pain and sting.

There were suddenly two strangers crowding over him as Levi and Gibbs were pushed back. Grayson put up a brief struggle before his strength gave out and he let the paramedics tend to him. He closed his eyes to block the pain as they moved his leg and bandaged his head. He opened his eyes when he heard the paramedic talking to someone.

"We need to get him to a hospital. His injuries need to be assessed by a doctor as soon as possible."

"Walter Reed," Grayson said with as much force as he could muster. He didn't see either man acknowledge his request so he reached out and grabbed Levi's leg, tugging with as much as he could. It took a few pulls before Levi looked down at him. The other paramedic was trying to get Grayson to lay still as he maneuvered the backboard into place. Levi squatted down.

"What?"

"Walter Reed, Lee, take me there."

"Reed's not a public hospital and it's further away. We should really take you to…"

"My damn doctor is at Reed, take me," Grayson started with anger before he ran out of strength and the insistent pounding in his head caused him to close his eyes and cringe.

"He's Army. Take him to Walter Reed," Levi said with a nod as he stood up. The paramedic eyed him wearily before he gave a nod to his partner to get the patient on the backboard. Once they had Grayson in the back he let himself relax.

He heard the paramedic call ahead to Reed to see if they would accept him. Levi supplied the information they needed and Captain Conner McKown had been informed of Grayson's condition. The ride was uncomfortable for Grayson.

Grayson was agitated as they wheeled him into Walter Reed. Captain McKown met them at the door and tried to calm him. Levi also did his best effort to calm Grayson down, but nothing seemed to work. Captain McKown asked for a syringe and as he came closer to Grayson he finally started to settle.

"No, Doc, no drugs. I can't be incapacitated," Grayson said quickly as he forced himself to become still. McKown looked at him skeptically.

"You promise to behave yourself?"

"Yeah, Doc, just patch me up. I got things to do today," Grayson said with a wince.

"Grady, I don't think you're going to be going anywhere for quite a while. It looks like you've done some major damage to the repairs I've done to your body."

"It's not as bad as it looks, Doc, trust me."

McKown smiled and nodded at Grayson, before he instructed the orderlies to take him to a private room. Levi and Gibbs followed behind. Once they were in the room Grayson sat up from the gurney, fighting the wave of dizziness that slams through him.

"What are you doing?" Levi snapped at him putting a hand on the younger man's shoulder. Grayson looked up at him pointedly and tried to wiggle from Levi's grasp, only succeeding in wincing at the pain shooting through his body. "You're hurt, Grady, worse than you think. Let the doctor check you out. You got hit by a car."

"Technically I hit the car," Grayson said breaking into a small smile.

Levi held his glare for a moment before he shook his head with a smile. Gibbs raised an eyebrow as he watched the two. Grayson sunk back into the bed and let out a sigh as he stared at the ceiling. They waited another ten minutes before McKown returned. Grayson closed his eyes to try and control the throbbing pain echoing in his head.

"Grayson, tell me where it hurts," McKown said as he came to a stop next to Grayson's bed. Grayson opened one eye and looked up at him.

"My head, my shoulder, and my damn leg."

"Same leg?"

"It's on fire, Doc. I think I hurt it running."

"Or bouncing off a car," Gibbs spoke with a shrug. Everyone glanced at him before returning their attention to the Grayson who was smiling.

"And why were you running and bouncing off of cars?" McKown continued.

"Just one car, Doc, just one. I was chasing Storm."

"How hard did you hit your head, Grady?" McKown asked suddenly worried.

"Not like that dammit. He was there. He's alive."

"Ok let's focus on you," McKown replied as he went to examining Grayson. Once the examination was over, McKown sighed and took a seat in the chair next to the bed. Grayson saw the worry on the doctor's face.

"What's the damage?" Levi asked as he looked Grayson over.

"He need stitches over his eye to close that gap, his shoulder needs x-rays and we're going to have to do an MRI of his knee," McKown replied with a nod.

"That's going to take forever," Grayson said closing his eyes.

"I'll stitch him up while we order the x-rays and MRI," McKown replied as he rose and left the room.

"Come on, Conner, is this all really necessary?" Grayson said from the bed, the frustration in his voice making McKown stop in the doorway.

"Look, Grady, your body is already in a compromised state. It took a lot of work to get that damn knee back into working order, but it's not perfect. Running on it like that most likely tore it up again. You may be on crutches. As for the shoulder? Hitting the car like that may have fractured it. Or dislocated the joint, possibly a separation. There are a lot of things. Let me do my job."

"Do what you have to do, Dr. McKown," Gibbs said as he leaned against the back wall with his arms over his chest. "Mr. Wilson isn't going anywhere anytime soon as it is."

Grayson shot a glare at Gibbs before he sunk into the pillow and closed his eyes. Levi nodded as Dr. McKown left the room as Gibbs studied the young man in the bed. He had to admit to himself he admired the toughness of the kid. Most people wouldn't even want to get up after hitting a car the way he did, and this kid wanted to get up and walk out.

He ran the kid's story over in his head looking at it from every angle. He was still skeptical but there was enough doubt there to make him want to find out more. There was just something about Grayson that made him believe what he was saying. He just hoped he wasn't being taken for a ride.

Gibbs looked at his watch and sighed. The team was going to start wondering where he was. He also realized that once Grayson was released they had no way of getting back to headquarters. There was no way in hell Gibbs would take a cab, or heaven forbid, the bus. He grabbed his phone from his pocket and started for the door.

"I'll be back, need to contact my team and arrange a ride for us. We have a lot more to discuss," Gibbs said. Grayson open his eyes and pushed up on the elbow of his good arm. Levi nodded slightly before his gaze drifted back to Grayson.

* * *

Kate checked the clock for the hundredth time since Gibbs left with Levi Brown. She was worried that he hadn't checked in. He had given her that look when she suggested he take backup, it had silenced her mouth, but not her nervous stomach. She felt something was off.

She held her cell phone in hand, not wanting to miss a call, using her other hand to type a report. She could tell Tony was playing a video game, and when she glanced at McGee's desk he wasn't there. She figured he was down in Abby's lab. Her phone rang in her hand and it made her jump, catching Tony's attention from his game. He glanced at her, giving her a knowing smile, before going back to his screen.

Kate looked at the screen and saw it was from Gibbs. She quickly connected the call and tossed the phone up to her ear. She took a second to compose herself before she spoke.

"Gibbs?" Kate said by greeting.

"Yeah, I'm at Walter Reed," Gibbs replied, but before he could continue Kate cut him off.

"The Army hospital? Why? What happened? Are you all right?" Kate asked in a low voice so not to alarm Tony. She glanced at him and noticed he was still engrossed in his game.

"Kate," Gibbs voice commanded. She stopped and listened. "I'm fine. Grayson Wilson on the other hand is a little banged up."

"What happened?" Kate asked more calmly.

"He hit a car."

"_He_ hit a car? A car didn't hit him?"

"No, technically he hit the car. Anyway, listen, I don't know what to believe yet so I'm sticking around until they are finished with him here. Then I'll bring him back to NCIS, but it might be awhile."

"What's he said so far?"

Gibbs went on to tell Kate everything Grayson had relayed to him. He then told her about the young man racing after someone on the street and eventually hitting the car. Once he was done they were both silent.

"Do you believe him?" Kate asked softly.

"I don't know what to believe. His eyes say he isn't lying, but if he is who he claims to be he could be hiding it. I don't know," Gibbs continued. Kate was stunned. She had never heard Gibbs so unsure of his own opinion of a suspect.

"What next?" she asked after a brief pause by both of them.

"I need to get back upstairs before he decides to disappear on me. Get Tony to keep digging into Grayson Wilson's past. Also have him do a thorough check on Levi Brown. They have Lt. Quinn stashed somewhere and I want to know where."

"Ok, what about me?" Kate asked slightly confused.

"Grab a car and come pick me up," Gibbs said before ending the call. Kate stared at her phone a moment before closing it and slipping it into her pocket. Tony had gotten up from his desk and was heading towards her.

"What was that about?" he asked once he was standing at her desk.

"Gibbs said our suspect is at Walter Reed."

"The Army hospital? Why?"

"He apparently hit a car."

"Wait he hit the car or did the car hit him?"

"Gibbs said he hit the car, but that doesn't matter. What matters is that Gibbs said to have you look into Grayson Wilson's past. Get everything you can find. Start with the court case from the step father shooting, then work your way through the system. Make sure you also check under Grayson Wilson and he told Gibbs he also uses the last name Anders. Also do a thorough check on Levi Brown. Here's his information," Kate continued. She handed Tony a sheet of paper.

"Ok," Tony replied taking the sheet. "What about you?"

"I'm going to pick up Gibbs. If you need help, get McGee," Kate said as she gathered what she needed and headed towards the elevator.

* * *

He had followed them to the hospital. He couldn't stop the smile that was growing on his lips. Grayson hadn't looked all that good when they loaded him into the ambulance. He knew his injuries probably were not fatal, but it would certainly slow the other man down some.

He checked his laptop and was comforted by the fact the pen was still transmitting. He would still be able to track Grayson from afar. His mind started to ponder his next move. He knew he would need to draw Grayson from the NCIS Agent, it was just a matter of how.

Zack would have been a good option but he had let that card go. He cursed himself for that now, but then his mind came to another idea, the woman at the house. He made a decision, after he knew Grayson's plans, he would head back to Colorado and set the next leg of his trap.

TBC…


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer on chapter one.

* * *

**

Chapter Nine

Grayson had just come back from his MRI. Kate and Levi had headed down to the cafeteria to get something to eat while Gibbs sat in the room with Grayson. The young man was quiet and sullen since Dr. McKown had stitched the gash in his head closed. Gibbs watched him for a while, noticing the stress underneath the tough exterior.

"Rough day," Gibbs said drawing Grayson from his reverie. He looked at Gibbs curiously, deciding whether to bite or not. He simply nodded his head slowly. The pain rocked from side to side causing him to close his eyes. "Tell me more."

"About what?" Grayson asked slightly annoyed.

"You haven't convinced me to stop looking at your brother for this, and you certainly haven't helped yourself as a suspect either."

"What can I tell you to convince you?" Grayson asked showing his frustration.

"Let's start by telling me about you," Gibbs said shifting forward in the chair. "Your past is pretty sketchy."

Grayson looked away from Gibbs. He wasn't sure if he could share his storied life with a stranger. As memories cascaded through his mind he bit back the tears in his eyes. Grayson took a deep breath and shifted slightly in the bed, causing his shoulder to throb.

"How far back do I have to go?" Grayson asked softly still not letting himself look at Gibbs. Gibbs got up and pulled the chair closer to the bed before sitting in it once more.

"You and your brother for starters."

"Zack and I…we…were close when we were kids. I got five years on the kid and I had that big brother idea since he was born. We…had it tough as kids. Mom tried, but she was young. She was only fifteen when I was born. We lived with Gram and Gramps until I was four and then my mom met Hank.

"We moved in, they had Zack and things went downhill. At first it was verbal abuse, mostly directed at my mom. But I was getting a little older and I started getting in the middle. He turned on me. Again it was all verbal. Told me I was worthless, a mistake, I needed to be put away in a closet. Those kind of things."

"Sounds like it took its toll."

"Mentally? Yeah. Even my teachers started to notice a change in my personality. They said something to my mom but she…she told them I was becoming a problem at home. I kept quiet. I felt betrayed by her. Zack, I think he understood. He used to sneak into my bed at night and tell me it was ok. I guess he heard me crying."

"Things escalated," Gibbs prompted.

"Yeah. Hank started physically abusing my mom. At first it was small, but then…it got bad. He was a drunk but most people didn't notice that. She covered for him. All the time she covered for him," Grayson continued with anger and hatred in his voice. "Then he started in on me. It started because I stepped between them once during a particularly bad beating. He knocked me across the room that day, but it got him away from my mom. She hid at the house for a few days until the bruises could be explained away. He had hit me where it could be covered by clothes.

"Hank threatened me. He told me if I told anyone he'd kill my mom. When I told her that she told me to stop making shit up. I became sullen, withdrawn, and angry all the time. My teachers spoke to my mom and she told them I needed counseling but she would take care of it. I was ok with the beating. I just stepped in and tried to hold my own when he would beat on my mom."

"How old were you?"

"Ten, eleven."

"Pretty young to be put in that situation. Leaves deep scars," Gibbs continued.

"Yes it does," Grayson said sternly looking at Gibbs. Gibbs raised his eyebrow. "The beatings got worse. He really started in on us. When I was twelve Zack started to notice what was going on. I tried to keep him from it but I couldn't. He saw it. Saw the bruises, he knew. He tried to help me one day and Hank had been drinking pretty heavily. Zack took a bad one that day. A couple more of those was all I could take."

"So you shot him," Gibbs pushed. Grayson looked at his hands, tears coming to his eyes.

"I didn't mean to kill him," Grayson said softly looking up at Gibbs. Gibbs felt that the boy was begging him to believe him. "No one believes that."

"What happened that day?"

"Hank was drinking and mom burned dinner. Zack was crabby because he was sick. I…I was off by myself like always. I guess my mom called for dinner but I didn't hear. I don't know, Hank said I was being disobedient. Then he tasted dinner. It was chicken and mom had over cooked it. Zack started whining about his stomach hurting and not wanting to eat. I had just sat down. Hank had spit his chicken on the plate," Grayson replied his voice dropping into a monotone as his eyes dulled. He stopped speaking as the tears slipped down his cheeks. Gibbs watched him a moment before he reached out and laid a gentle hand on Grayson's uninjured shoulder.

The young man jumped slightly at the contact. His eyes slowly cleared as he brought them up to meet Gibbs'. Gibbs could see the pain and fear in his eyes. A moment of silence passed through the room.

"What happened then?"

"Why is it so important?" Grayson asked leaning back and closing his eyes trying to stop the tears.

"Gives me insight into you if I understand what happened. That's a major turning point in your life. It defined who you became as you grew older," Gibbs explained.

"Hank yelled at my mom. Screamed at her that she burnt the food and now he couldn't eat it. Zack started crying. He was screaming and hyperventilating. I sat there. I just sat there. Hank roared at Zack to shut up. It only made him cry harder. I didn't do anything. I just sat there," Grayson said his voice cracking as he relived the moment. "Hank hit Zack. Knocked him clear from the chair. Zack crawled to the corner of the kitchen and rocked with sobs.

"My mom stopped. She just stared. I sat in my chair. Hank yelled. Then he turned and beat on my mom. Zack wailed from the corner and Hank turned and kicked him. I finally jumped from my chair. I rushed him but I was twelve. He put an arm out and hurled me across the room then turned back on my mom. My mind went to the gun. I knew where it was and that it was loaded. I knew it.

"I got it and ran back into the kitchen. Hank had my mom down on the ground, wailing on her. I pulled the trigger the first time and I missed him. He whirled around," Grayson said before he paused. The tears were streaming down his face now as he wiped at them. "That son of a bitch laughed. He laughed at me. Told me I was a pussy and couldn't do it. I didn't have the balls to shoot him. He kept coming at me and I fired again. I shot him."

Grayson took a deep breath and pulled the hem of his shirt up and wiped his face. He closed his eyes and took a couple more deep breaths. Gibbs thought about everything the kid had said. He was about to say something when he heard voices in the hallway, then he heard Kate laugh. He looked up to see her and Levi Brown coming in the room with a couple cups of coffee.

Grayson looked at Agent Gibbs and saw the brief flicker in his eye before it was quickly covered up. He turned to see both Agent Todd and Levi looking at him and he briefly wondered if he missed a question.

"You all right?" Levi asked. Grayson gave him a look of stupidity before he answered.

"Dude, I hit a car like three hours ago, no I'm not alright."

"Not what I meant," Levi replied with a sigh.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Grayson replied with a forced smile. He glanced quickly at Gibbs before dropping his eyes. A silence fell over the room; no one knew what to say next. Gibbs continued to watch Grayson in the bed, studying his demeanor and body language. He looked at Levi standing on the other side of the room, and saw the worry in the man's face.

They waited another half hour before Dr. McKown returned to the room. He came in slowly, a small smile on his face. He looked at Grayson as he leaned on the side of the bed. Grayson sat up and felt the spark of hope in his chest as he waited for the news.

"Got everything back. Had a colleague look it over with me just for a second opinion," Conner began.

"On with it, Con, let me out of here," Grayson interrupted.

"You have a mild concussion. You're probably going to experience mild dizziness and light nausea for a few days. Shouldn't last much longer than that. The stitching will need to come out in a weeks time. Your shoulder is just bruised with a stinger. You may experience numbness in the shoulder and elbow area, and even possibly down to your hand for the next couple days."

"And the knee?" Grayson asked, knowing it was the worst of the three ailments.

"A little more serious. You've done some damage to the MCL I repaired from last time you romped with Storm. But the good news is that you should have a full recovery if you stay off of it. I'm going to get you a pair of crutches to use. I want you to use them."

"Sure, Doc," Grayson said as he looked at the ceiling.

"I'm serious, Grady; you need to use the crutches. No running. You can put a small amount of weight on it and I want you to start the exercises I had you do last time to help strengthen it. Just keep most of your weight off of it for a week or so."

"I'll try, Conner, I really will."

"Give me a few minutes and I'll have your release paper work ready," Dr. McKown said before he turned and left the room. Grayson looked around the room as everyone simply stared at him. It was Gibbs that broke the silence first.

"Kate, get the car ready. Meet us out front."

"I'll join you," Levi said. Grayson noticed the quick look Gibbs gave to the back of Levi's head before he and Kate walked out. Grayson couldn't stop the smile on his face. Gibbs looked at the young man and tilted his head slightly.

"What?" he growled lowly.

"Nothing, G-man. I just want to get out of here."

"I'm taking you back to headquarters so we can finish talking."

"Yeah," Grayson replied with a sigh.

"I need you to tell me all about Gunnery Sergeant Corbett."

"I know," Grayson replied staring at the ceiling. "I'll tell you everything I can if it catches this guy and let's my brother and me have some peace from this."

* * *

He watched Levi and a female get out of a car in front of the hospital. She stood and leaned against the side panel while Levi took a seat on the trunk. He was slightly confused as he waited for Grayson to show. They had been at the hospital for hours. He was growing anxious of all the sitting still, wondering if he should simply go back to Colorado and draw Grayson out without understanding his plans.

His lips split when he finally saw Grayson and the gray haired agent come from the front doors of the hospital. Grayson had stitches in his head and was using crutches but otherwise looked fine. He frowned, hoping there would be a cast or something more damaging done to his adversary.

He shook the feeling and waited as they loaded the car. As the Government Issue sedan pulled from the curb, Storm shifted his own vehicle into traffic and started to follow at a very safe distance. He watched it maneuver through the city, heading straight back to NCIS headquarters. As he parked the car in the garage he began piecing together his disguise, finding the proper ID he needed to gain entrance to the building.

TBC...


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer on chapter one.

* * *

**

Chapter Ten

Grayson sat with his leg stretched out under the table in an interrogation room. Gibbs had left him there for almost an hour. He had been staring at the mirror on the far side of the room for most of that hour, wondering if Zack was ok. No one had told him if they had contacted Dusty or not.

They had separated Levi and him after entering the building. He could see Agent Gibbs thinking about whether or not he should let Agent Todd interview Levi. Grayson silently hoped it was Gibbs that would be the one to talk to him. He didn't want to speak to anyone else, already forming that bond with Gibbs in the hospital.

He finally heard footsteps outside the door before it slowly opened. He didn't take his eyes from the mirror, holding his own gaze. Agent Gibbs came into his peripheral vision and he let himself relax finally. Gibbs sat down and stared at Grayson waiting for him to acknowledge his presence.

Grayson finally turned slightly in the chair and looked at Gibbs. He felt the nervousness well up in his stomach as he thought about what he was about to share. These were parts of his life very few that knew him, knew about. Here he was, about to tell a perfect stranger, in hopes that this stranger will understand and catch the real killer.

"Tell me about you and Gunnery Sergeant Corbett," Gibbs began.

"Not much to tell," Grayson said with a shrug, regretting the motion after a shock of pain pulsated through his injured shoulder.

"Start with high school," Gibbs continued.

"Can I ask something?" Grayson replied watching Gibbs' eyes. Gibbs looked down and sighed before nodding to the boy. "How'd you learn so much about me?"

"Agent Todd dug up your past."

"But how'd you know it was me?" Grayson asked curiously. Gibbs simply shrugged his shoulders.

"Gunnery Sergeant Corbett."

"Right. Mark and I met in high school. After Levi took me in and straightened me out, he got me back into school. Mark was in a couple of my classes. He struck up a slight friendship, we weren't close but sharing so many classes we chummed around some. I was pretty antisocial then…circumstances of a rattled past."

"Were you violent?"

"Anything I say here is going to make me look bad," Grayson said closing his eyes and shaking his head. When he opened them again Gibbs was piercing him with a stare. "I…yeah I guess you can say that. I was still trying to cope with the issues of my past. Nobody there knew. They all bought the story Levi gave them that my parents had died and he was raising me now; that he was my uncle."

"You were arrested for assault."

"Yeah, that. Mark and I were starting to butt heads. I was having a terrible time adjusting to being in a social atmosphere again. I was still struggling with the fact that I shot a man, I was still having trouble coping with the fact that my mom abandoned me and told me I was evil."

"What started the fight?"

"Mark said something. I don't even remember. It was so long ago and really simple things would set me off. They knew that."

"Who's they? Corbett is the only one listed in the arrest record."

"Because the others didn't press charges. Their parents understood what their kids did. Mark's dad just couldn't let it go. He was there when it was happening, he missed the why though, and he missed the beginning."

"So tell me."

"There were five of us there that night. Just high school boys handing out. I didn't generally go but Mark was starting to badger me at school daily that I never went out with the boys. So I went. They had no intention of making me feel part of the group that night. Mark had planned the whole event; he just didn't know how far I was capable of going once he lost control."

"Planned what?"

"The get together that night was to basically ridicule and pick on me. They just wanted to have some fun, but I was in no stage to have them poke fun at me. They only thought my parents were killed in a car accident, the story that Levi and I cooked up. They had no idea about what really happened."

"And what did they do?"

"Little stuff all night, making fun, poking around. Telling me things just to get a rise out of me. Mostly I handled it quietly. It was the way I always did. I didn't talk much, didn't see the need. The snapping point? I don't even remember what he said. I just remember Mark saying something and something else in my brain just cracking."

"What happened next?"

"I attacked Mark. Wildly. I didn't care anymore. I was going to take out all of my frustrations, anger, and resentment on him. He was going to pay for the way my family treated me. It didn't matter who he was at the moment, he was everything that had wronged me in the last couple years. The other boys, they tried to rip me from him but I continued to pummel him."

"Then what?"

"I don't really know. It's really just a blur from there on out. Someone pulled me off of him and pinned me to the ground. I'm not very big but I remember it was a struggle for the other person. Then the cops came. They took me to the station and Mr. Corbett pressed charges of assault against me."

"Do you remember being at the police station?"

"Yeah, I remember being there, but what went on? It's a mess in my head. I wasn't right, you know. I was suffering from severe PTS."

"What happened when everything was done?"

"What do you mean?"

"Your relationship with Mark Corbett."

"It got nasty for a while. His dad and Levi were always butting heads over things. Mark and I never got along again."

"I can understand why. I read his ER report," Gibbs said tapping the folder in front of him. Grayson looked away.

"I've over come the adversity in my life. It doesn't happen anymore."

"Tell me about this guy you call Storm," Gibbs continued. Grayson felt his stomach churn slightly. He looked at his hands briefly, before bringing his eyes up to the mirror.

"Storm was a member of the Special Ops forces in the Army. We were never in the same unit but I'd heard of him plenty when I was in."

"Spec Ops?" Gibbs asked. Grayson nodded. "You?"

"That so hard to believe?" Grayson asked defensively. Gibbs gave him a once over.

"Don't look like you'd pass the PT test," Gibbs threw out with a raised eyebrow. He watched the anger boil in Grayson's eyes for a moment, before it was neatly tucked away.

"Don't judge a book by its cover," Grayson countered. The two men held a look for a moment before the corner of Gibbs' mouth twitched and he nodded for the younger man to continue. "We all knew he was the kind they sent on those missions that couldn't fail. He was notorious for doing whatever it took to get the job done. But then, he started going rogue. At first they were simply things tied into his mission. But after a while he started to seek out his own missions."

"The brass grew weary?"

"Something like that. They put together a team of the top ops. I was one of four, chosen for my expertise in explosives. We were told where to find him and how to go in undetected. But something wasn't right when we got there. Our cover was blown from the get go and things went terribly wrong."

"What happened?"

"I'm not supposed to talk about it," Grayson said with a sigh. Gibbs threw a glare in his direction.

"What have we been doing?"

"Listen, it's not that I don't want to tell you. I just need to know that…it's not going to bite me. I have to have cover on this one. You can't really know, get it?"

"Secrets safe with my team," Gibbs replied impatiently. Grayson took a deep breath.

"We went in, two pairs. My partner and I had the back side. We went in under the cover of darkness. My job was to set the explosives in prime spots to bring the building down. Then we were to get out, wait for the signal then blow. The other pair had the other side of the building. Rabbit and I went in but it wasn't what we had been told."

"What wasn't?"

"All the Intel was wrong. He had twice as many men, and they were expecting us. Tails and Hawk went down fast. I don't think they ever saw it. We heard the burst, saw the flash, felt the concussion. Rabbit wanted to high tail, but I…it was my idea to complete the mission. He took a position to cover me, and I started to set the charges. I got the first two set, and was moving to set the other two when we took heavy fire. We got pinned in a cross fire from above."

Gibbs waited for Grayson to continue, the same dull expression on his face as he told the story at the hospital. When he didn't continue Gibbs prompted him. "How long before Rabbit died?"

Grayson looked up suddenly, the sadness and guilt written on his face and in his eyes. Gibbs nodded in understanding as Grayson bit at his lip. He tapped his finger rhythmically on the table top before he continued.

"Not very long. The rest of the night is a haze in my mind. Conner says it's from the concussion of the blast I took. I…I saw Rabbit take three rounds. He turned and looked at me. He told me to finish, to make good on the mission. I did my best. I had to leave him. I had to leave all three of them in that building. I waited until I had a clear head, grabbed my detonators and took off for the doorway. I felt the three rounds that slammed into my vest in my back; they knocked me flat and left me winded. I rolled around a corner and armed my charges. I got up and started running again, determined to make it but I got caught by a second wave of Storm's men. The fucking bastard had a personal army."

"You set the charges."

"There was nothing more to do. I saw the gun leveling at me and just snapped my thumb down. The building rocked and turned white. Next thing I knew I was hurling through the air in intense pain. After that, I'm in the hospital."

"Who determined Storm was dead?"

"That I don't know. Never was told who was running the op."

"They obviously went in after the explosion, who debriefed you?"

"Lieutenant Rafael Brown. Rafe was the one that came to my room once I woke up and asked me what I remembered. He's the one that told me the other three were dead. He told me Storm was dead, he even told me that they had two other survivors in custody. I remember asking him how he knew they weren't Storm. He said they were sure."

"You believed him?"

"At the time yeah. Had no reason not too."

"And now?"

"I know what I saw on the street. That was him. He…it was him," Grayson said letting his eyes fall.

"Did you know Lt. Brown before he debriefed you?"

"Yeah he was part of my unit," Grayson said his eyes lost in memory.

"You ok?" Gibbs asked as he watched the young man withdraw. Grayson slowly drew himself to the outside world. He looked at Gibbs and tilted his head to the side.

"I wasn't supposed to survive. None of us were. The whole building was to go down with us inside it."

"You know this for a fact?"

"No, I just…I never really thought about it till now. Everything about that mission was wrong. I think it was a setup from the get go. None of us were supposed to survive that night."

"Storm wanted to disappear."

"Most likely. He wanted a clean slate to continue underground as an assassin. We're wasting time, Agent Gibbs. He could be here right now, plotting something. Have I convinced you?"

"You've placed doubt in my mind," Gibbs replied getting up. Grayson went to follow and Gibbs gently forced him back into the chair. "Sit."

Grayson watched as Gibbs left him alone in the room. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. If Gibbs didn't start actively looking for Storm soon he was going to have to figure out a way out of this place and do it himself. He was a target and no matter how secure those agents felt on their home turf, Grayson knew he wasn't safe until he looked into Storm's dead eyes.

* * *

He looked sharp in his Navy uniform. He checked the ID once more to make sure it was the correct one. The smile crept over his face as he approached the doors, but he quickly managed to put up the stone face that was mirrored on the photo ID in his pocket. Entering the building was easier than he expected.

Once the guard checked his ID and Storm told him the case he was supposedly a part of he was allowed into the building. He felt the pump of adrenaline as he was escorted to the elevator. Once he was delivered to his floor his luck continued. He was left at an empty desk to wait for the investigator in charge of his "case".

As soon as his escort was out of sight, he moved quickly from the empty desk and scanned the open area for the two agents he saw earlier. He spotted the female at a desk and stopped on the other side of a partition. He glanced casually around the corner and saw two other agents working at desks in the vicinity of the female agent; the older gray haired agent was not around.

He saw neither Grayson nor Levi and took a deep breath. As he continued his attempt to blend in he moved closer to the agents. He listened to their chatter but was disappointed when he learned it was idle.

The agent he had seen with Grayson stopped at the female agent's desk, leaning down to speak to her quietly. He strained his ears, wishing his hearing was still as sharp as before the explosion. All he could make out was sound, nothing definitive made it to his ears. He inched closer, inspecting a shelf as he did so. No one seemed to notice that he was there.

The gray haired and the female agent both got up to leave and Storm followed them down the hall. They split, the female agent going to one side of the hall while the man went to the other. Storm smiled and slipped into the observation room of the interrogation room that the man had entered and smiled. There sat Grayson.

TBC…


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer on chapter one.

* * *

**

Chapter Eleven

Grayson watched Gibbs come back into the room. He sat up straighter in the chair shifting his body into a more comfortable position. Gibbs sat down across from him and titled his head to the side. Finally he broke the silence between them.

"I talked to Agent Todd. She said Levi had some interesting things to say about you," Gibbs said. Grayson didn't let his gaze falter, holding the stone wall on his face. Gibbs studied him a moment.

"Levi knows me the best, I'm sure whatever he said was the truth," Grayson replied gently rolling his shoulders in a shrug.

"You've planted enough doubt to have me look into this Storm character. I'm still keeping you here by my side. Don't expect to take off."

"Only if you don't look for Storm."

"One more thing."

"What?"

"Where is your brother?" Gibbs asked. Grayson let the corners of his mouth lift in a sly smile. He looked down at his hands for a moment before he looked back up at Gibbs.

"No offense, Agent Gibbs, but right now Zack is as safe as I can make him. The less people who know where he is, the better. You understand, right?"

"Don't start keeping secrets."

"When the time comes, Gibbs, I'll tell you, but until then, I'm keeping that to myself."

"And if I lock you up, find you brother, and put you both in prison?"

"Good luck bringing my brother in," Grayson replied coldly.

Gibbs watched him closely, trying to read his eyes and judge his reaction. Grayson remained motionless. Grayson began to feel uncomfortable, he felt as if someone was watching him. He shifted nervously in his chair, and immediately noticed that Gibbs picked up on his change in demeanor.

"We have nothing to go forward on to find this Storm you've told me about," Gibbs continued. "We can't even find anything on this guy. He simply doesn't exist."

""But he does exist and he's here, in DC."

"What do you want me to do? You apparently know him better than anyone else."

"I don't really know him, I'm just the one that…survived and tried to blow him up."

"I think there is more to the story than you told me," Gibbs tried. He watched for a reaction.

"I told you what I know," Grayson said. The tone in his voice convinced Gibbs there was more.

"Why were you really picked for the mission?"

"My expertise in explosives. I already told you that."

"I don't believe you," Gibbs replied letting the anger in his voice show. Grayson sat back in the chair and pursed his lips, giving Gibbs a subtle shrug.

"You're wasting time," Grayson bit back.

"When I find your brother you're both going away for Gunnery Sergeant Corbett's murder," Gibbs said calmly as he pushed up from the table and started for the door, leaving Grayson alone once again.

Grayson smiled softly as he tested his leg. Getting out would be difficult with the balky brace and crutches. He looked around the room, taking in his options, a small plan forming in his head. He would have to leave Levi behind, but he wasn't worried. He could manage on his own for a while.

Grayson stood and stretched his uninjured leg. He looked at the floor, feeling slightly bad for not sharing everything. Gibbs had been right, but Grayson couldn't tell him everything, not now, not yet. He hoped he wouldn't have to tell Gibbs the entire truth behind his and Storm's past, but feared eventually it would come out anyway.

Grayson shook the feeling; he would not let himself get emotionally dragged to the bottom again. He needed to keep his distance from Gibbs and everyone else. His only objective was to catch Storm and clear Zack's name. Movement by the door caught his attention. He thought it was Gibbs returning to tell him he was under arrest, or free to go, but when he saw the shadow settle in the window of the door his curiosity got the better of him.

He hobbled closer to the door, using the crutches as instructed, keeping his eyes on the window. The pane was small and the light shinning in was partially blocked by whoever was standing outside, making it almost impossible to make out a face. He stopped square to the window and squinted, trying to make out the features. The figure took a step back and a small amount of light flooded the stranger's face.

Grayson took in a sharp breath as he felt the anger well and expand in his chest. He struggled to the door quickly reaching for the handle. He saw the grin expand on Storm's face through the window pane when the door handle refused to budge. Gibbs had locked him in.

Grayson reached up and slammed his hand, palm open, against the door next to the window, expressing his anger in his face. Storm lifted a finger and shook it back and forth slightly, the maniacal grin still firmly in place.

Grayson began pounding on the door with his good arm, yelling for someone to come but he stopped when Storm put a hand up to the window. Grayson watched as Storm probed his eyes. Grayson felt his anger turning to fear as he searched Storm's eyes for anything finding nothing.

"I'll see you in Colorado," Storm said with a smile before he nodded once and walked away calmly. Grayson stood a moment in shock, letting Storm's message roll around in his mind. The fear that had started doubled making his stomach turn. He felt the urge to vomit and stumbled backwards. He sat on the end of the interrogation table and took in a couple deep breaths.

He didn't even flinch when the door opened and Gibbs and Kate walked into the room. Gibbs took in Grayson's appearance and frowned moving closer to the boy. He noticed the sweat that had popped out on his forehead, and the slight tremble in the young man's left hand. After studying Grayson's face, Gibbs noted the dull far away expression in the eyes.

"Hey," Gibbs barked at him trying to drawl him out. Grayson remained entranced, his breathing erratic.

"What's wrong with him?" Kate asked as she moved closer to Grayson's other side. Gibbs glanced up at her and shook his head.

"He was fine when I left," Gibbs replied as he reached out and gripped Grayson's good shoulder. He shook the other man slightly until Grayson looked up at him. "Hey, what's the matter?"

"He was here," Grayson said as his senses came back to him and the fear turned back into anger. "He was outside the fucking door."

"Who?" Kate asked. Gibbs already had an idea.

"Storm. He was here. He's going back to Colorado. He told me 'see you in Colorado'. We need to go…"

"How do I know this isn't a ploy?" Gibbs asked with frustration. Kate gave him a questioning look.

"You don't," Grayson replied looking down. Gibbs sat back a moment and thought it over. He finally took a deep breath and nodded.

"Kate, call security and lock down the building," Gibbs said. Kate nodded and quickly exited from the room. Gibbs looked at Grayson. "If you're pulling my leg so help me."

"I can tell you're taking a leap of faith," Grayson began but Gibbs cut him off.

"My gut is telling me that you are telling the truth. But it's also telling me you're hiding something from me. Let's get something straight. I take you to Colorado, you tell me everything."

"And if I can't?" Grayson asked sternly. Gibbs glared at the younger man before shaking his head. Grayson averted his eyes. "You're right."

"About what?"

"There is more. I…I was chosen for a reason, but believe me it's not important to catching…"

"I'll tell you what's important. Trust me that what ever you tell me stays with me and my team. But I need to know the extent of what I'm getting my team into."

Grayson continued to stare at the floor, arms crossed over his chest. He couldn't bring himself to finish the story. Part of the problem was trust, he had only just met this man, and part of the reason was if he expressed it there would be no more suppressing it. Kate popped her head back into the room and motioned for Gibbs to follow him. He gave one more look at Grayson before he headed for the hallway.

Grayson didn't even try to budge from the room. He knew better. After watching the two agents disappear He moved back to the chair, taking a seat. Grayson bounced his fist off the table a couple times as he closed his eyes. He prayed that Zack was alright in Colorado.

* * *

Kate waited for Gibbs to join her in the hallway before she started for the bullpen. Gibbs could tell she was not happy with the situation. She didn't say a word to him until they were at his desk, and it was him that broke the silence.

"Problem, Agent Todd?"

"I don't trust that kid in there, Gibbs," Kate replied looking back over her shoulder. "Security has the building locked down. They're waiting for further instructions from you."

"I'll take care of it. Make arrangements to go to Colorado," Gibbs replied walking away. Kate tossed a glare at the back of his head.

"For who?" she asked with frustration. Gibbs stopped and slowly turned back to her, giving her a curious stare before answering her.

"The team, Grayson Wilson and Levi Brown," Gibbs said sternly before continuing on his path. Kate returned to her desk and set forth with the task he had just assigned to her. She was just finishing up when Levi came to her desk.

"I can't get into the room you guys have Grady in," he said with a smile. "Can you help with that? Or do I have to confront the angry bear?"

"Angry bear?"

"Your boss," Levi replied with a smile. "I have a feeling Grady is not cooperating to the liking of your boss."

"He's always like that," Kate replied with a grin before she rose and walked towards the interrogation rooms. Levi fell into step next to her.

"Must be tough working for him," Levi continued.

"At times," Kate admitted, before breaking into a smile. "But the other times more than make up for the bastardness."

"Bastardness?" Levi asked with a short laugh. Kate smiled again.

"He's a self proclaimed bastard. But he has his moments."

"I see," Levi said with a nod. They continued their journey in silence. Once at the door, Kate opened it, Levi thanked her, and then disappeared inside. Kate relocked the door and headed towards the bullpen to wait for Gibbs to return.

* * *

Storm moved quickly through the building after his conversation with Grayson. He knew he couldn't push his luck any longer than necessary. He should have left after finding out NCIS had nothing to go on, but he couldn't resist that urge to taunt Grayson.

He smiled at the security guard as he turned in his visitor badge, then turned and smoothly walked from the building. As he was walking away, he heard an alarm sound and looked back in time to see the doors locking. He smiled to himself as he calmly walked away.

He needn't wait for Grayson this time. He had laid the first stage of his trap. Storm was certain Grayson would take the bait and head to Colorado. He hailed a cab and headed for the airport. His flight was to leave in a little over four hours. Grinning to himself he finally relaxed. He tipped his head back and enjoyed the ride. Once at the airport he made his way to the gate. The flight was uneventful and once on the ground in Colorado he couldn't stop the grin as the rest of his plan sailed into place in his mind. He headed towards Grayson's cabin in the mountains knowing that when the other man returned home, he would be devastated by what he found.

Gibbs slammed an angry fist against the elevator wall. Kate glanced at him with a raised eyebrow. Levi leaned back against the wall looking at his feet while Grayson swayed slightly on his crutches. Gibbs fixed his stare on the injured young man boring a hole. Grayson swallowed, but continued to hold the glare.

"How do I know you didn't lie to me?" Gibbs gritted out.

"He was in the building," Grayson dead panned. "You just missed him."

"Hard to get someone when you don't even know what he looks like," Kate voiced.

"Sit me down with a sketch artist. That's one face I'll never forget," Grayson said quietly.

"We'll do that on the way to Colorado," Kate replied looking at Gibbs. Gibbs nodded as the doors opened. They all filed out.

TBC…


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer on chapter one.**

**AN: Sorry about the wait guys, I've been really busy with hockey and work lately, and then I got sick. But season is done (2nd place in the league playoffs!) and I'm better so I'm writing again! Hope you like this chapter and as always, your views and comments are always appreciated. dark rolling sea.

* * *

**

Chapter Twelve

Grayson hadn't expected to be on a commercial flight to Colorado, in coach no less. He was sandwiched between Agents DiNozzo and Gibbs as they cruised above the clouds. Levi was on the other side of the aisle against the window with Agent Todd next to him then McGee on the end. Grayson watched, amused, as Agent Gibbs continually glanced at Todd and Levi when he thought no one was paying attention.

He began to wonder when he was going to sit with Agent Todd and do that sketch. The quicker he got them an image the quicker they could get people on the ground looking for Storm. The feeling that Gibbs didn't believe him was itching at his belly, making him uneasy. Grayson thumped his foot off the seat in front of him until Gibbs' hand closed tightly around his knee.

"Knock it off," Gibbs replied as if speaking to a child. Grayson grinned causing Gibbs to shake his head. "Can it, will ya?"

"I'm bored, Agent Gibbs," Grayson sighed as Gibbs released his leg.

"You're worse than DiNozzo," Gibbs shot back.

"Hey, Boss," DiNozzo chimed in but slumped against the window when Gibbs cut him with a glare.

"When do I get to do that sketch," Grayson asked. Gibbs looked at him briefly but didn't reply. Grayson thumped his foot against the seat again. He saw the person in front of him shifting with annoyance. Grayson grinned.

"Knock it off or I'll…"

"What?" Grayson shot up at him challengingly. Gibbs glared back at him but relented when the kid didn't back down.

"Just knock it off," Gibbs replied with a sigh. "You're going to give me a headache."

Grayson stopped. He sat quietly and stared a hole in the back of the seat in front of him. He could hear Agent Todd and Levi talking and laughing, and noticed that Gibbs attention was increasingly on the conversation. Grayson glanced at DiNozzo and noticed he was nodding off. He turned to face Gibbs.

"You don't believe me," Grayson said quietly. Gibbs glanced sideways at him before turning away again.

"Still on the fence."

"I don't know what more I can give you."

"Then I guess you just need to sit back and wait it out."

"And if we get to Colorado and something happens? Will you believe me then?"

"I guess that depends on what happens," Gibbs answered only half paying attention to Grayson. Grayson leaned forward and looked across the aisle. Gibbs looked at him. "What are you doing?"

"Just wondering what is more interesting than talking to me," Grayson replied with a smile. Gibbs shot a glare down at him then leaned back in his seat and closed his eyes. Grayson frowned and leaned into his seat. He truly was bored.

The plane landed and they made their way to secure the vehicles they had rented. Grayson was put in a vehicle with Agents Gibbs and Todd while Levi road with DiNozzo and McGee. Grayson led them to the cabin in the woods, his gut tightening with each mile. He had a bad feeling and couldn't shake it.

* * *

Storm stood just out of sight of the cabin, looking in with his field glasses. The woman continued to move through the house, but spent most of her time in the back bedroom. He moved in for a closer look, keeping to the shadows as he did. His plan was ready, he had the cabin ready, all he had to do was grab the woman and go.

He walked to the back of the house and stood just to the side of the window. He saw a second woman in the bed, seemingly asleep. He frowned. This had not been part of his plan. He moved away form the house to think. Sitting in the shadows he had a decision to make.

She had looked like an invalid, but he could he take the chance. What if she spoiled his plan? He closed his eyes and took in a couple deep breaths, trying to calm his fluttering mind. Once he was calm again he decided it was a risk he had to take. He moved in on the house quickly, and tested the doorknob. It turned freely. He pushed gently to see if the deadbolt or a chain was in use and smiled when he found neither.

He slipped silently into the house and shut the door gently behind him. Storm could feel the adrenaline rush starting to race through his veins. He made his way stealthily through the house keeping into the shadows keeping his eyes open for her. She came out of the back room with her head down, carrying a tray of food.

He ducked quietly into the first open door and waited for her to pass him in the hall, before moving swiftly in behind her. He followed her down the hall a few steps before she stopped and lifted her head. He could tell she felt something off. He moved quickly then, knowing that his element of surprise was about to be wasted.

His arm wrapped around her as his hand clamped down on her mouth at the same moment she realized something was terribly wrong. Her scream was mangled and muffled as it fought its way though his fingers. The tray clattered and crashed to the ground, a bowl shattering on impact. He secured the rest of her body by slinging his other arm around her as well. She was strong, but he was stronger. He wrestled her down the hall and into the main living room. He let go of her briefly to grab the roll of duct tape in his pocket before securing her again.

She had almost pulled away from him, but he managed to hang on. She was biting and clawing at the hand over her mouth now and he winced with each impact. Finally, he was able to grab her left arm and get the tape around her wrist. He yanked it backward, causing a pop to come from her shoulder.

She cried out in pain and stopped fighting for a moment. It was all he needed. He taped her hands together tightly and then her ankles. He sat her on the floor staring up at him with wild fearful eyes. She recoiled slightly as his face contorted into a merciless grin. A small gasp escaped before he tore a piece of tape from the roll. He leaned forward as she scrambled backwards.

His smile faded slightly before he lunged out and grabbed her hair. She let a yelp out and closed her eyes, as he slapped the tape over her mouth. Satisfied she was contained he let go of her and turned to the house. He would leave the mess, a sure sign for Grayson when he returned. He walked back and opened the door to the room the woman had been in and peeked at old lady in the bed.

He closed the door and made his way to the front of the house again. Storm reached the woman taped on the floor and grabbed her arm roughly pulling her to her feet. She came willingly enough. The two walked out into the woods, and he could tell as more fear rocketed through the woman's body. The grin returned to his face but he kept his eyes in front watching the woods.

It didn't take them long to come to his truck parked just off the main path through the mountain. He opened the door and helped her into the passenger side before slamming it shut. He rounded the front of the truck and got in. He didn't leave a note, but he figured Grayson would be smart enough to figure it out.

Once they were safely on their way, Storm felt himself start to relax. The cabin wasn't very far, just a couple miles. He was certain his plan had succeeded, only a few more minutes till he was in the clear. Then all he would have to do is sit back, wait for Grayson to appear, and then make the call that would draw his enemy to him.

* * *

The first car, carrying Gibbs, Kate, and Grayson, rolled into the driveway and Grayson felt his stomach drop and his heart jump to his throat. Instantly he knew something wasn't right. He threw the door open and went as quickly as he could on the crutches to the stairs as Gibbs yelled at him. He didn't care; he needed to check on his family. He tossed the door open and listened. Nothing.

"Aunt Janie?" he yelled. Nothing came back to him and he felt his stomach roll again. He hurried from the doorway, hearing Gibbs and Kate come up behind him. The second car was unloading now and Levi hurried to the house when he heard Grayson's fearful cry for his aunt.

"Aunt Janie, where are you?" Grayson asked with a slight quiver to his voice. He stopped dead in the hallway when he saw the dropped tray of food on the carpet. Gibbs was following so close he bumped into the younger man, causing him to stumble forward slightly.

"What?" Gibbs asked after he regained his balance. Grayson hurried to the mess and bent down, examining it on the floor. Gibbs stood over him, feeling the first pang of nerves in his gut.

"My aunt," Grayson said in response to Gibbs before he hopped forward and threw open the bedroom door. His grandmother still lay in bed, breathing heavily. She was in the same state as when he had left. The smallest amount of fear left for the slightest of moments before he turned and headed back down the hallway.

"What's wrong?" Levi asked from the living room as he saw Grayson coming back towards him.

"Storm has my Aunt Janie," He replied trying desperately to hold his voice still. Grayson's stomach rolled and he thought he was going to throw up. He stopped and ducked his head slightly, putting the back of his hand to his mouth. The nausea passed and he stood upright with tears in his eyes. "Call Dusty, Lee, please call Dusty."

"Yeah, Grady, yeah. Its ok, we'll find her. I'm sure…"

"You can't promise anything, Lee," Grayson said as the tears threatened to fall. He sucked in a deep breath as he looked at the Agents surrounding him. His gaze settled on Gibbs. "Do you believe me yet?"

Gibbs looked around the room for a moment before he slightly nodded. He then instructed the team to process the house. Grayson stood in the middle of the living room holding his tears in check as Levi talked to Dusty. When Levi nodded that Dusty and Zack were still both safe and unvisited, Grayson let out a deep breath and went out on the front porch.

Once he was alone he let the tears fall. He had expected Storm to go after Zack and Dusty, but not his Aunt. This was something that had blindsided him and now he cursed himself for not seeing it. Of course Storm would pull it. Zack was protected, but Janie had been alone. It was the logical choice.

He heard the front door open and he hurriedly wiped at his eyes. Whoever had come out simply stood by the door and Grayson felt himself getting annoyed. He turned to find Agent Gibbs watching him, something in his eyes Grayson couldn't quite place. Grayson pulled himself together and took a deep breath.

"What?" he asked holding his voice as still as possible. Gibbs watched him a moment longer before he took a couple steps toward the younger man.

"I believe you now, but I also think there is more to this story than you were simply picked to blow him up."

"It's not something I share," Grayson replied stonily as he felt his stomach twist again.

"It's something I need to know. How close are you to this Storm?"

"Close enough to know how he operates," Grayson said as he shifted on his crutches. "Also close enough to know I can't go after him like this."

"Tell me where your brother is. He seems safe enough with whoever you have him with. You can stay there as well. We'll get someone to come in and take care of your grandmother."

"Agent Gibbs?"

"Yeah?"

"I don't know that I can tell you where he went. I didn't even know he knew where I was."

"There has to be something here. He won't go far, Grayson, he wants you. He's going to stay close and try to draw you into the open."

"Maybe I should."

"No. We'll find him. My team will find him."

"I sure hope so. He killed Corbett. He wants to kill me."

"Is there another connection to Corbett?"

"No, just that he knew about the incident from high school. We were close enough I shared my history with him. He knows me, Gibbs."

"And you know him."

"Some. He is a very private person."

Gibbs nodded and Grayson moved towards the door again. They both went inside and Gibbs helped the team process the house while Grayson sat in with his grandmother. Levi was on the phone with Dusty to let him know what was going on.

TBC…


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer on chapter one.

* * *

**

Chapter Thirteen

Janie walked with the stranger because she had too; he had removed the tape from her ankles to make it possible. The ride had been extremely short and she recognized where he had taken her. The abandoned cabin he was using had belonged to Old Man Mitchell, until he died six years ago. Mitchell didn't have any family that had come to claim his belongings, and after the County buried him, his estate was left as it was.

The couches were riddled with tears and holes, as if the animals had used the stuffing for nests. Everything had a thick coating of dust on it, disturbed in the places that this stranger had obviously gone prior to now. He moved as if he had been in the house before and she didn't doubt that he had been living up here.

She could hear the slight muffled groan of a generator hidden somewhere around the house. She felt a slight shiver run through her body, causing her injured shoulder to throb. She wanted to cry out but knew it would do no good; the duct tape over her mouth would just stifle any attempt. She glanced down at the wounded joint and winced at the odd angle it held, and with her hands still secured behind her back, she could not adjust it to ease the pain.

He pulled her forward and pushed her towards the couch, with a small gesture of his hand instructing her to sit. She did as she was told and watched him, as he re-taped her ankles. He then moved into the darkened kitchen and sat in the middle of the floor. She felt the hot tears spill from her eyes and soak her cheeks, before they caught on the tape over her mouth.

As she watched, the stranger seemed to close his eyes and go into a trance. She thought it might be yoga. After she was sure he was occupied with whatever he was doing, she frantically searched the room for any chance of escape. He had said nothing to her since he grabbed her at the house. Janie's mind was torn between the fear for her own safety, and the safety of her mother left alone in the house.

She hoped Grayson returned soon and was able to take care of his grandmother. She hoped her returned soon and found her, killing the stranger that grabbed her. She felt anger mix with the fear. She glanced at the man in the kitchen again and saw he hadn't moved. She bent slightly at the waist and looked at the tattered couch she was sitting on, looking for anything that would assist in cutting the tape that bound her.

There was a broken spring sticking half out of the bottom of the couch and she raked the tape restraining her ankles across it. She felt it snag and a jolt of hope coursed through her veins. She continued to run the tape back and forth over the spring and felt it slowly giving way. Janie continually threw a glance over her shoulder to make sure he wasn't sneaking up on her, frantic for the tape to break.

Finally she felt it give way and her feet came apart. She eyed the door, only the screen was closed, before she glanced at him again. His back was too her and she couldn't tell if his eyes were open or not. She had to take the chance. She rose to her feet quickly, and ran as fast as she could, with her hands still behind her back and the tape still over her mouth. She just needed to get free and hide.

She made it to the door and crashed through the screen. She lost her balance for a slight second stumbling across the porch and almost pitching down the stairs. She managed to get her feet underneath her again and leaped off the porch, completely missing the three steps. She bolted towards the woods, heading in the same direction the road went.

She heard him scramble to his feet and come after her. Janie knew she had to move and move fast. She was having increasing trouble keeping her balance without her arms to help and she found her self stumbling with every other step. The tears were blinding her sight, making the world a bleary haze of color and motion.

Janie felt more than heard him coming up behind her. She tried to run faster but it only succeeded in tipping her forward causing her to crash hard to the ground on her face and chest. The wind rushed from her lungs on impact and the pain in her shoulder intensified. She struggled desperately against the fear and pain to rise to her feet, but without the aide of her arms she just flopped helplessly on the ground.

Her sobs were choked and muffled by the tape still covering her mouth as she tried desperately to suck air in through her nose. When his hand touched her shoulder she pulled away in agony and terror. Janie then felt his fingers dig into the uninjured arm and yank her to a sitting position.

Her face came within an inch of his and she noticed the anger in his dark eyes. She felt fear tear through her stomach as it rolled with nausea. She could feel his breath beating on her face as he continued to stare at her. She whimpered involuntarily as he shook her slightly, the injured shoulder throwing a stabbing pain through her entire side.

"Don't do it again," he said with ice in his voice. Janie could only nod, her voice consumed in her fear. He roughly hauled her back to the cabin and tossed her like a rag doll onto the couch again. He inspected the broken spring she had used to free herself and smiled up at her.

She stared down at him with wide scared eyes as he watched her a moment with that sick smile of his. He then sighed and pulled her to her feet, forcing her towards the kitchen. He pointed to an old wooden chair sitting at the table and she slid into it sideways, so her arms weren't trapped behind her against the back of the chair. He seemed to contemplate her position before he moved towards her with the roll of duct tape. He taped each ankle to the leg of the chair, before looping her bound hands to the back of the chair.

"Try running with that attached to you," he said softly and it made Janie even more scared. He nodded once then rose to his full height and walked away from her towards the refrigerator. He pulled the door of the freezer portion open and looked over the contents briefly. He then reached up on top and grabbed a ragged looking towel.

Janie watched in amazement as he filled the ragged towel with ice, before turning back to her. He eyed her deformed shoulder a moment before he felt it. She winced and a muffled whimper of pain escaped her. He looked at her face.

"That's pretty bad. Think the tumble you took out there made it worse. This is going to hurt, but in the long run you'll be better. I got to set that," he told her jutting his finger at the wounded wing. She could only nod at him. Without hesitation he slipped a knife behind her and sliced the duct tape that bound her arms. Her uninjured arm came easily in front of her but the dislocated one stuck at an odd angle. The pain intensified with the movement.

She looked at him with bleary eyes as he grabbed hold of her. He nodded once to let her know it was going to happen, and then he snapped the joint back into place. More than a whimper came out this time as pain ripped across her body. He held the arm in place until she quieted down and then grabbed the ice.

"Got to tape you back up but I'll tape the ice pack on there as well," he said gently and it made Janie's stomach flinch. She didn't want to think that he could be compassionate. She looked away from him as he once again secured the bindings on her wrists. The make shift ice bag was formed to her shoulder then taped down so it wouldn't shift. It did little to ease the pain, but she did her best to contain it.

She wanted to ask him why he was doing this; she wanted to ask him his name. The tape made that impossible and she had a feeling he wouldn't tell her anyway. Janie felt the panic gripping her mind as she tried desperately to maintain some semblance of control over the moment. He seemed to notice her struggle.

"Not much longer now. I'll call him out into the open and it will be done with. Then you can go home," he replied with a brilliantly soft smile. Janie looked away, unsure of what he meant.

* * *

Someone had called an ambulance. Grayson didn't know who, but the paramedics showed up and started to load his grandmother up. He sat quietly off to the side. He caught Levi's worried glances more than once but ignored them. He was inside his own head, fighting the panic and fear that Storm had bested him already.

Once his grandmother was safely away, Gibbs came up to Grayson. Grayson knew he could see the lost look on his face, but he was tired of hiding it, tired of fighting it. The concerned look that stared back at him was almost surprising. Grayson took a deep breath and seemed to draw strength from the blue eyes penetrating his own.

"What now?" Grayson asked not liking how weak he sounded. Gibbs put a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"We find her and bring her home. Where's your brother?"

"With Dusty. They're deep in the woods on the other side of the river."

"You need to join them."

"I can help," Grayson said defiantly but he knew he was hindered with his leg.

"Best help is to stay out of the way. No offense, kid, but you're pretty dinged up."

"Yeah, that car got the better of me."

They shared a smile before Grayson rose with the aid of the crutches and they walked to the front of the house where everyone else was waiting. The team looked at Gibbs waiting for his lead.

"What'd you find?" Gibbs asked no one in particular. Tony took the floor.

"No sign of forced entry. He either had a key or the door was already unlocked…" he started.

"Unlocked," Grayson said absently. "We never lock the door when we're home."

"Looks like he took her by surprise, most likely after she came out of the back room."

"Found a bunch of fingerprints," McGee picked up. "But my guess is mostly Grayson's and his aunt's. After ruling those out I'll upload the rest to Abby for analysis."

"There are tracks leading out of the house in the soft dirt. Lots of comings and goings, possibly there before hand. It's hard to tell," Kate continued. "They head up the mountain through the trees."

"He headed to the high road," Grayson replied again. Gibbs looked at him, wishing he could take him into the wilderness with him.

"You know this territory?" Gibbs asked Levi.

"A bit. Not like Grady. But he's a bit indisposed with his leg so I guess it's up to me," Levi answered thoughtfully.

"Take us to his brother," Gibbs continued. "We'll leave him there then search the highland."

"Levi will meet you back here after," Grayson began.

"Oh no, I'm going with. Make sure I know where you are and how to find you," Gibbs said sternly. Grayson looked at his feet for a moment before he looked back up at Gibbs.

"You think I'm going to run?"

"Just a precaution."

"I'm not going to run. I want Storm dead," Grayson said flatly then he turned on his crutches and made his way to the car. He felt the hot burn of tears building and bit down on his lip and gulped air to try and stop it. He knew now that Gibbs would want the full story between him and Storm, it was just a matter of time.

TBC…


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer on chapter one.**

**AN: Here you go #14 for your reading pleasure. Little more background...little more to the story. Thanks for all the reviews up till now and as always, opinions of my readers always welcome! dark rolling sea.

* * *

**

Chapter Fourteen

Janie felt the ice melting. The water was running down her shoulder, soaking her shirt. She was still attached to the kitchen chair, held captive in the cabin. She had tried to break the restraints but was unable to this time. Her shoulder throbbed with each heart beat, the pain pulsating through her arm and chest.

The stranger that had grabbed her had disappeared from her sight some time ago. It had given her the opportunity to escape, but she just couldn't free herself from the restraining duct tape. Tears had rolled down her cheeks for a while now, as the fear continued to hound her. She felt that she was going to die here.

It was late afternoon by now, if she was seeing the sun correctly. She had no idea of the exact time, but thought nightfall would be coming soon. Would nightfall bring her death? Closing her eyes tightly, she willed herself to remain calm. She knew panic was the last thing she needed coursing through veins now. Time would tell, and in present state, she didn't have much choice or say in the matter.

The sun continued its path across the sky and soon the tendrils of evening were all around the cabin. The stranger had not returned. Maybe he had left her here to starve, or die of dehydration. Feeling the panic well up in her once again, she struggled against the restraints keeping her in place. It was of no use.

Movement caught her eye causing her stomach to flip flop. Holding down the urge to vomit she watched as the shadow came to the door. Maybe it was help; most likely it was him returning. He stepped through the doorway and her heart fell, he had returned. The sunglasses hid his face, but she could still see his smile. He squatted in front of her and removed the soaking towel that used to hold the ice.

"Not much longer now. He's back and he thinks those agents will keep him safe. Those crutches will surly slow him down though," he said softly before rising to his feet and walking away.

"Who?" Janie asked confused. Grayson wasn't on crutches, was he? The stranger didn't stop, didn't turn, and he definitely didn't answer her. She sat, shocked and afraid, as the sun continued to set.

* * *

With his prisoner secure Storm felt safe enough to leave her behind. The escape attempt had worried him but the second time he affixed her he knew she couldn't go anywhere. He sat in the shadows and watched for Grayson's return. He didn't have to wait long.

The two cars pulled in and Storm watched Grayson hobble to the door. He could tell the younger man was pained, physically and emotionally, as he searched for the last of his family. Only a matter of time now. He stayed put until Levi drove the older agent and Grayson away.

Then he decided it was time to return to the cabin. The sun was starting to make its way across the sky and nightfall would be coming soon. It was cover of darkness that he was waiting for. He would make the call at dusk; he would draw Grayson into the open with what he had to say.

* * *

Grayson had put himself in the back seat. He had expected Gibbs to take the passenger side as Levi slid behind the wheel, but he didn't. He ended up in the back with Grayson. Grayson knew why. Gibbs was going to try to force the entire story out of him. Maybe it was time to tell it. No one else, not even Levi, knew the whole story.

He had told the doctors that he didn't remember what happened that day. He had told them it was all blank. He had told them a lie. Grayson knew what happened. His memory of that day was clear and sharp. Why? He didn't know, but he did know if he told those doctors they would believe him. Most head injuries don't remember what happened, and could lose a couple days along with the traumatic event. So they had believed him.

But he wasn't sure Special Agent Gibbs would give in so easily. The story that he told, about the explosions, was the one he had been fed by the higher ups of his command. They had constructed a likely story, but Grayson knew it was all wrong. He knew what he saw, and what he remembered, but he thought that those in charge wouldn't like the story he spun. He felt Agent Gibbs gaze upon him, felt his own body heat rising.

Grayson felt himself grow nervous; this was when it would all come out. The reason they chose him for the job, the reason why it almost failed. Gibbs would want to know the details of what happened, the details of Storm's injuries. Grayson would have to relive those moments that haunted his dreams.

"You ready to tell me what really happened?" Gibbs asked him. Grayson's eyes darted to the older man then back to the window. Levi looked up in the mirror.

"He's told you everything he knows, Agent Gibbs. He doesn't really remember that day, only what he was told," Levi said softly. Gibbs glanced at him briefly before looking at Grayson again.

"No he hasn't," Gibbs replied matter-of-factly. Grayson couldn't stop the small smile. Gibbs was good. "He remembers."

"You're very perceptive," Grayson said softly as he stared at the passing scenery.

"And I think there was a specific reason for you being chosen to go after this Storm character. You have a deeper connection to him than you're willing to admit."

"You're right," Grayson finally gave in. He glanced up to catch Levi's astounded eyes in the mirror before continuing over to Gibbs. "I do remember what happened there and no, its nothing like the story they spun. They tried to use the radio transmissions and satellite images to piece it together, but…"

"But what?" Levi asked from the front seat. Grayson continued, his eyes never leaving Gibbs'.

"We went off com for a while. There was a gap in the timeline that they covered up because they never knew what happened," Grayson replied. He waited a moment but Gibbs simply stared back at him. He took a deep breath and continued. "I was picked because I had known Jonas for a long time."

"Jonas is Storm?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes. Jonas Bale. We first met in Boot, ended up doing some time in the same unit together. Then went our own ways when we both…specialized our careers. He went off the reservation though. At first they had him. A handler would usually go with as his spotter, or support man. But he was dealing on the side in his down time."

"Black market?" Gibbs asked.

"He went private when he could, taking all kinds of jobs, stuff no one else would do. Made a name for himself as the Storm. Then he went AWOL, and eventually they charged him with desertion. Problem was no one could track him down, and when someone stumbled upon him, they never came back. He was that good."

"But you were just as good," Gibbs said leaning against the door of the car. Levi took another turn.

"I had my talents just as he had his."

"Had, you saying you lost them?"

"Lost the ability to use them," Grayson replied looking out the window for the first time, needing a moment to recompose his eyes. The car was silent and he knew they were waiting for him to continue. He looked at Gibbs again. "They sent us in supposedly covertly. But my guess is he had someone leaking info to him. He knew we were coming. They were ready."

"You told me that."

"What I didn't say was that more happened before we set the charges. We actually came face to face with Jonas and Tails and Hawk didn't die in a blast. Rabbit and I managed to get out, somehow.

"When we got to the building Rabbit and I went to picking the back lock. We beat the cameras using the information given, which was a complete set up. As soon as the door swung open, we cleared it and went in. We were grabbed instantly. He had six guys waiting just off of our view point. It was a perfect set up spot, whoever got the info either knew what would happen, or Jonas provided it to them.

"We were taken through a maze of hallways and finally ended up in an inner room. There was nothing in the room, and I remember it being cold. Rabbit was so scared. Just remember him trembling and his eyes darting around and around. I…I just stood there, stock still waiting. I knew Jonas was coming; it was his style, that smile. He would come and he would smile at us.

"But the next time the door opened, Tails and Hawk were tossed into the room with us. I could tell they were frightened too. We were off com by now, our radios taken away. We waited for a while, I don't know how long, we didn't have a device to keep track, and you know when you're cooped up like that the mind lies. Anyway, finally Jonas made his appearance with two other men, heavily armed.

"The other three stopped moving and I could see in the fear in their eyes. Me, I just turned my attention on Jonas and gave him nothing. He smiled when he saw me and walked up to me. I'll never forget that look in his eye, the sick smile on his face. He said he was going to enjoy finally killing me."

"I thought you said you two were friends," Gibbs said.

"We were, very close, but as we grew into our own as soldiers we had two completely different views on things. I also was the first one to get him busted. I was a spotter for him on a mission. He took out the hit and then two other men on his own. It was then that they started dogging him. He spent some time in the brig because of me. Anyway, after he told me that, he looked at the other three, then back to me and told me they would die first and I would watch.

"I lunged forward at him but I caught the butt of a rifle on the corner of my eye, dropped me like a ton of bricks. As I was holding my head and struggling to my feet he produced a hand gun and shot Tails between the eyes. He fell to the floor," Grayson said, his voice breaking and lowering with each word before he stopped.

Gibbs watched him a moment and saw the tell tale signs of memory recall and he waited. Grayson's eyes were dull and faraway as he relived the next few moments of the story in his head. The young man finally looked up.

"He landed across from me, staring at me, with wide surprised eyes. There was nothing there anymore. I was on my feet then, ready to kill him. He had a smile on his face. But he wasn't done. Not by far. He grabbed Hawk by the neck and pushed him up against the wall and held him. I could see the terror in Hawk's eyes. They knew what Storm was capable of; they knew what he could do. We were all briefed.

"He asked me why we were sent there. I told him, to kill him. He didn't like that answer I could see the sneer in his smile. He shook his head and I thought he was going to kill Hawk but instead he simply knocked him across the temple. Hawk fell and stayed down. Jonas walked up to me then."

The car stopped and the two in the backseat looked up surprised. Levi shrugged his shoulders and got out of the car leaving them to finish their discussion. Grayson was a little bit relieved, but he also felt isolated. He saw Zack coming out of the cabin, and watched as Levi collared him and took him back inside.

"Continue," Gibbs said in a soft voice. Grayson looked at him and nodded.

"Things are sketchy. I get bits and pieces but I know that I took at least one more blow to the head. He cut…Hawk. Cut him bad. I remember that, trying to get information."

"What kind of information?"

"Anything he could. He just wanted to know what we knew. Hawk was whimpering. A bad ass spec op and he was whimpering. Made me want to throw up. I could see Rabbit trying to hold it all together, but he was slipping. There were probly six guards around the room, each heavily armed. We knew that things were going to get worse before they got better.

"I knelt down beside Hawk to help him tend to the cut, but Jonas kicked me off him and I was pinned by the throat to the wall by one of his goons. Jonas then squatted down in front of Hawk and knifed him in the side. It didn't kill him right away and we watched him…bleed to death. Jonas just sat there, hunched over and smiling, holding the bloody knife.

"I struggled against the guy holding me but took a few shots to my ribs for my trouble. My head was split, my ribs were aching, my lungs were on fire, but I struggled all the harder. Hawk was trying to cover his wound and apply pressure but he wasn't strong enough to ward off Jonas. He died there in front of us and then Jonas turned to Rabbit."

"I'd had enough. He was done torturing me in my eyes. I don't remember how but I got away from the guy holding me, ending up with his weapon. I killed him outright and took two shots at Jonas before turning to the others in the room with guns. Rabbit seemed to snap from his fear at the sound of gunfire and dove to the ground. He came up with a gun from somewhere. It all happened so fast I don't think my memory had time to imprint it you know?

"We managed to shoot our way out of that room, Jonas was gone, I don't know where he went. Rabbit and I managed to get down the hall before I stopped and planted the charges. It gave them enough time to converge on us. Rabbit took those hits like I told you before…and I tried to get away. Had to detonate, the ending is the same, but now you know. That's what really happened."

"He knew you were coming?"

"I'm positive of it. And now…now he's after me because I almost killed him. I know he had to be caught in the explosion, there was no way he escaped it. I guess he was just lucky, like I was."

"My team will find him," Gibbs said softly.

"I sure hope so because it's going to be hell on this leg if I have to go in after him," Grayson ground out as he exited the vehicle, making his way on his crutches towards his brother.

TBC…


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer on chapter one.**

**AN: Sorry bout the wait guys. Tough times, life seems to be cruel at times. Anyway, I got this one out. Hopefully more where it came from but no promises. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy. Comments are always appreciated. dark rolling sea.

* * *

**

Chapter Fifteen

Zack was waiting for him in the doorway, looking rather pale. Grayson used the crutches to hobble up the front stairs and his brother stepped out to greet him. The smile on Zack's face was strained and forced and it made Grayson grimace inside. He knew his brother was going through a lot of turmoil. Zack wrapped an arm around Grayson as soon as he was close enough and the two embraced.

"Dusty told me you got hurt," Zack said as he pulled back. "Holy crap stain, Grady, wha'd you do?"

"I hit a car, it won," Grayson replied with a weak smile. "Doesn't matter now I'm ok. I actually hurt the leg while I was running."

"I'm glad you're back, you're staying right? Jeez, don't leave me with Dusty again," Zack started rambling as he looked over his shoulder. Grayson couldn't help but smile.

"What's wrong with Dusty?" Grayson asked innocently. Zack gave him a pointed look before putting his hands on his hips.

"Dude's insane," Zack replied shaking his head.

"Dusty isn't insane, Zack. He's just quiet."

"He's an odd one at best, Grady. Other than on the phone and telling me, very briefly, what happened, dude hasn't said anything else. Just sits there and stares out the window. Sometimes…sometimes he just flat disappears then scares the shit out of me when he's just back."

"I'm here now; NCIS won't take me up the mountain like this."

Grayson pushed forward on his crutches and entered the small cabin. Zack was right behind him, as he walked towards Levi and Dusty. He saw Dusty give him a once over, assessing the number of injuries. Grayson gave him a small smile and continued to the couch, he could feel Dusty's eyes on him.

"I told you not to play in the street," Dusty said matter-of-factly. Grayson looked at him with a slight annoyance as he sat down.

"Thanks for the advice, Dusty," he quipped harshly as he stretched out his sore leg. "Besides the worst part was because I ran not because I hit the car."

Dusty didn't answer, simply gave a slow nod before he turned and exited the cabin. Zack watched him go, but Grayson was looking at Levi. Levi was looking out into the front yard watching the agents as they conversed.

"Lee," Grayson said softly. Levi looked at him but didn't move. Zack sat down next to Grayson. "Are you sure you can take them into the mountain?"

"I have to. No way you can do it."

"There's too much to cover."

"We can split into two groups. Dusty knows this side of the mountain enough to take a group. I can find my way on the other side."

"Dammit," Grayson said as he blew out a breath. He felt the stress and anxiety pushing down on him full force.

"Easy. It'll be ok. We'll find her," Levi said softly. Grayson could simply nod. He wasn't so sure things were going to work out. He looked at Zack for a long moment, before returning his attention to Levi.

"Take two-ways. Stay in contact. The mountain can get feisty."

"I know. You stay put. It's you he wants. If we can get him to…" Levi was saying when he stopped. The ringing of a cell phone had caught everyone's attention. Grayson felt his pocket and frowned. Only three people had this number, and two of them were here at the cabin. He pulled it out and checked the ID screen.

"Who is it?" Zack asked noticing the curious looks on both Grayson and Levi's faces. Grayson slowly opened the cover and closed his eyes. He put the phone to his ear and through clenched teeth greeted his mystery caller.

"Yes?"

"Ah, what a way to greet and old friend, Grady, seems that you're feeling a bit of stress?"

"Christ, Jonas, how'd you get this number," Grayson spat angrily into the phone. He paused briefly before stumbling forward, his anger snowballing. "Where's my aunt? You'd better not hurt a single…"

"Oh, but you musn't let your anger drive you, Grady. It will only get you hurt in the end. Here I tried to set up a nice get together and you…you ran to the feds."

"Tell me where she is!" Grayson roared. Levi leaned out the front door and motioned for Gibbs to come quickly. The agent jogged up the steps and stopped just inside the doorway. He looked over the young man's face and saw the extreme hurt and anger brewing in his features. Gibbs stepped up next to Grayson.

"No."

"What do you want?" Grayson asked, battling fiercely to hold the tears burning his eyes in check.

"I want you, Grady. I want you dead. You tried to kill me…twice now. You should have learned. YOU are not good enough."

"I was ordered."

"Ordered. Such a good little solider, Grady. Fuck you. I was going to let the anguish end tonight, but on second thought…I'll call back in the morning. Sweet dreams."

Grayson dropped the phone as the tears spilled down his cheeks. He slammed his lids shut trying to stop the flood, and after a few moments succeeded. Gibbs bent down and picked up his phone, checking the number.

"No use, it's blocked," Grayson said as he clenched a fist against his side. "Fucker is toying with me now."

"You know this mountain best, where do you think he's hiding?" Gibbs asked calmly. Grayson looked up at the older man and thought a moment.

"There's about four, maybe five cabins scattered around, mostly used on weekends for hunting, or once a year for vacations."

"Which has the best probability?" Gibbs continued in the same soothing voice. Grayson felt himself coming back together, being able to think it through.

"Probly three of them would make likely short term housing. He wouldn't want anything that was main stream, but the three I got in mind are further off the road than mine, or even this one."

"Where?"

"One on this side of the mountain, bout six miles up mountain from here. Two on my side of the mountain. No one has used any of them in at least three years."

"Can Levi and the other guy lead up to them?"

"I can give Dusty directions to the one on this side. It's fairly easy going. The two on the other side, Levi can get to at least one of them, the other you have to follow the pass."

Gibbs nodded and headed towards the door. Grayson hobbled after him, making his way as quickly as the crutches allowed him. He stopped on the porch and leaned on the railing. Agent Gibbs was talking with his team.

"Tony and McGee go with Mr. Wells. Kate you'll go with Mr. Brown and me. Grayson says there are a couple cabins that we need to check that would be optimal for this guy to use as a safe house."

"What are we talking, Boss?" DiNozzo asked.

"Cabins in the woods that no one has used for years," Gibbs replied.

Grayson tuned him out as Gibbs continued to fill them in on what was happening. He instead looked off at the mountain and felt his anger brewing once again. How long would Storm toy with him, how long before he showed up? Grayson gritted his teeth to ward off the next panic attack before he shuffled back and took a seat. He felt Zack sit down next to him.

Looking over at his little brother he saw the fear etched in the younger man's face. Grayson didn't know what to say to him to comfort Zack, so he remained quiet. Waiting was the worst part he reminded himself.

Finally everyone was moving about. It was getting closer and closer to dark. Grayson knew how treacherous the mountain could become once the sun went down. He gave a look to Levi. Levi nodded his understanding and urged that they all get moving. Gibbs came up the steps and stopped. Grayson looked at him.

"Keep the two-way on," Grayson said, holding up his small pocket walkie-talkie. Gibbs nodded.

"Brown has ours. DiNozzo is carrying that group's," Gibbs replied. Grayson nodded and let out a small breath. He watched as Gibbs gaze fell on Agent Todd conversing with Levi.

"Be careful, Agent Gibbs. That mountain doesn't take prisoners."

"Keep an eye out. This could all be a ploy to lure all of us away from you."

"I've thought of that," Grayson replied. He looked back over his shoulder at the door before he continued. "One thing about Dusty, he's always well armed no matter where he is. There's an arsenal in there and I know how to use it."

Gibbs nodded and then turned and left. Grayson and Zack watched them depart, each group going in a separate direction. Zack shivered slightly as a light breeze picked up. Grayson pushed from the chair and moved inside, feeling the gnawing of helplessness getting the better of him. He should be out there. He should be looking for Jonas himself.

* * *

After he hung up the phone he smiled to himself. It was a slight deviation from his plan, but the fear and anger in Grayson's voice had been worth it. He originally had wanted to draw Grayson out tonight and kill him before the sun came up, but now, now he wanted to let him suffer, to stew all night wondering when it was going to happen. His grin expanded. He checked on his prisoner and knew he needed to put her somewhere else.

The agents would be checking. They would be looking for him and her. He closed his eyes and ran the mountain terrain over in his head. Caves, he thought. There were caves not to far from here.

He walked to her and she seemed to be asleep. Coming up behind her, quietly, he simply reached out and squeezed her dislocated shoulder. Her eyes sprang open and she let out a curdling moan. He came around her and squatted down to her level.

"We're moving," he said softly. She glared at him with tears in her eyes as he cut the duct tape from the chair. Once she was on her feet, he refastened her arms and gagged her once again. She fought and protested with him, but in the end he was stronger.

Jonas had her moving, slowly, through the wilderness towards his new destination. The caves would prove much easier to defend he thought to himself. It was slow going but eventually they made it and he picked a larger cave. He led her in, finding a place that he could secure her. Jonas couldn't believe his luck as he found a tree root coming through the rock in a loop. He fished a rope from his sack and tied her to the root.

"Won't be too long," he whispered before turning and exiting the cave. He needed to know the lay of the land. His expedition took him most of the next hour, as he investigated everything he possibly could. This would work he decided. If they came upon him here he would be able to defend himself. The grin worked its way over his features again.

The time had come for him to extract his revenge. At one point he and Grayson had been friends, but Grayson had too much good in him. Grayson had liked being the grunt that followed orders. Jonas on the other hand, had loved the ways of the solider, but not the ways of taking orders from idiots. He had viewed most of his officers as men that couldn't cut it in the field.

They weren't smart enough in his eyes. They were all politically driven. He had despised them from the beginning after boot camp and never been able to pull himself to simply follow orders. And then he had gotten into the money. It was good money to put his skills to use outside of the realm of simple orders. But they had tried to kill him, on numerous occasions, always failing.

"They will fail again," he told the wilderness with a wicked grin.

TBC…


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer on chapter one.**

**AN: Another chapter. This one wrote itself. Hope its not too choppy or anything I wrote it as it came out. Anyway, leave your comments on your way out. dark rolling sea.

* * *

**

Chapter Sixteen

By the time Gibbs had gotten to the car Levi was behind the wheel and Kate was in the front passenger seat. He bit back a growl as he was forced to sit in the back seat. Sitting back there to get Grayson to talk was one thing, sitting back there on the way to a "scene" was another. He sat quietly watching Kate and Levi's interactions wondering why it burned him so much.

They were talking lightly mostly about Grayson and how Levi had come to have him in his life. But it wasn't the words that were capturing Gibbs attention, it was the light flirtation. He felt jealously and mentally slapped himself. He did NOT do jealously he told himself. Besides, he had no reason, or right for that matter, to feel jealous. Did he?

He had been alternating his gaze from person to person as each spoke, but he found himself settling on Kate more and more. Her laugh and smile pointed at Levi made him grit his teeth. Stop it he told himself and forced his gaze out the window, but from time to time he found it coming back to Kate.

It was one of these times that he saw her glance back at him. He was momentarily caught off guard, holding her gaze for a long second before looking out the window. As he looked away he missed the quizzical contortion of Kate's face. She was wondering what had gotten into him, but he seemed adamant to ignore her.

The car finally stopped at a run down, but not completely unusable, cabin a little higher up the mountain than Grayson's. Gibbs was the first out of the car, even before it had completely stopped, his weapon drawn. Kate was next, coming up beside Gibbs as Levi soon joined them.

"Stay here, Brown, we don't need you getting shot," Gibbs barked harshly before heading to the house. Kate looked at Levi with a small smile before following Gibbs with her weapon drawn.

They each took a side of the door and Gibbs kicked it off the hinges before they charged in the house announcing the arrival of federal agents. But the house was quiet. They quickly cleared each room of the small cabin and Kate shook her head. Gibbs looked around.

"No one's here, Gibbs," Kate stated the obvious. Gibbs looked at her with a slight glare before continuing to look around.

"Not anymore, but someone was."

Kate came up besides him and brushed past him. Gibbs felt his concentration break for a moment at the contact, before he mentally shook himself back to the task at hand. He came to the chair in the middle of the kitchen area and kneeled down in front of it. He examined it. He turned his head slightly when he heard someone stepping over the fallen door, seeing Levi come into the house.

Gibbs' attention went back to the chair as he studied the remnants of residue. He eyed the floor and watched as the subtle disturbances in the dust emerged into a pattern. His gaze carried him to the sink and he saw the drying dish towel. He frowned.

"Someone was taped to this chair," Gibbs said mostly to himself as he rose to his feet.

Kate came over and looked at the chair he was talking about, but Gibbs mind was already onto the next thing. He walked to the sink and felt the moist towel, another frown crossing his face. He moved on, inspecting the rest of the house. Once he was satisfied there were no clues left to where they had gone, he walked out into the fading light of evening.

Kate and Levi were still in the house when he found tracks in the dirt. Two sets were heading up mountain, one a heavy steady imprint, the other light and almost undetectable. Gibbs squatted down and followed the trail with his eyes until it was out of sight. He sighed; they were going to have to go into the wilderness. He looked back at the house and saw Kate and Levi coming out.

"Give me the two-way," Gibbs said with a sigh as he came up to the porch. Levi handed the small electronic device over and Gibbs thumbed the button. "DiNozzo."

They waited a few moments before Tony came back to them. "Yeah, Boss."

"Forget that side, get back over here. He's been here and looks like he went up mountain further. We're going after him."

"Wait for us, Boss," Tony said with slight alarm. Gibbs glowered at the radio as if Tony could see him.

"Just get here," Gibbs barked then threw the two-way to Levi. "Let's go."

Kate looked at the back of Gibbs' head for a moment before turning to Levi and motioning that they should follow. Gibbs led the way, following the prints in the dirt as best he could. At some points he had lost the lighter set of prints but luckily the person with the heavier step was always visible.

He looked up at the sky and saw the sun sinking behind the mountain top. It would be full on dark soon. He looked around and thought about calling it off, but then remembered Grayson's aunt was most likely somewhere in the wilderness right now. He turned around to see Kate and Levi coming up behind him.

"It's going to get pretty dark here real quick, Agent Gibbs," Levi said looking to the sky.

"Flashlights will work," Gibbs replied. He then pushed further up the hill. He caught the conversation between Kate and Levi and his anger boil slightly.

"He always like that?" Levi asked.

"Yes, he is."

"Ah, the moments of bastardness you spoke of before?" Levi asked.

"Yeah," Kate said softly, ducking her head down to hid the soft smile that crossed her lips.

"Sure would like to see the other moments you said make up for it," Levi replied quietly. Kate looked at him, before quickly glancing at Gibbs. She then dropped her eyes and continued on next to Levi quietly.

It was almost dark when they came upon some caves in the wilderness Gibbs gut told him something was wrong. He was having trouble tracking in the dark, not being able to readily see the next print made it hard to follow the trail.

He stopped, flashing the light around at the openness. It was quiet here, almost too quiet his mind told him. Kate came up beside him, her hand reaching out and gently touching his elbow to garner his attention. He looked down at her briefly before his eyes continued their search of the area surrounding them. Levi was behind them, feeling the same eeriness that Gibbs had experienced.

"Something ain't right," Levi said lowly as his skin started to crawl. Gibbs only nodded in response, his attention continually searching for the impending danger. Kate moved away from him and he walked out closer to the steep edge they had been walking up. He looked down and winced. It was a long slide.

Levi walked up behind Kate as they moved further up the path. Gibbs felt the hair on his neck rise and turned to scan the area on top of the caves. His flashlight caught movement just as he heard the report. Levi let out a startled cry as his body tumbled back and towards the edge. Gibbs' weapon was up and aimed at where he had seen the movement and was firing as soon as his mind connected the dots to his trigger finger.

Levi stumbled and then yelped again as another round found purchase. He collapsed on the edge of the drop off. Gibbs jogged to him still firing, but wasn't able to get to him, before he had to seek shelter from the bullets raining down around them. He looked around and panicked. Kate was nowhere to be seen.

From behind the boulder he was using as a shield he fired towards the top of the cave, unsure if he was even firing in the right area. His weapon emptied and he reloaded it as quickly as he could. The rock he was behind sang as bullets danced off of it in the absence of his return fire. He ducked. His mind screamed that he needed to find Kate.

"Kate!" he shouted as he returned fire. He mentally calmed himself and started to listen to the sounds around him. Aside from his own weapon he only heard one other weapon discharging and it was not Kate's. His gut started to churn harder as he fired rapidly at the top of the cave. Sure he was in the right spot this time.

He peeked out and scanned the area quickly before ducking from the next borage of bullets that splayed across the rocks in front of him. Gibbs struggled with his mind to keep it functioning on the task at hand. He could not let himself get consumed in the fear and panic of not being able to see or find Kate. He gave himself a physical slap on the back of the head, making himself focus.

The sound of gunfire stopped and Gibbs shifted slightly to see out from behind his rock. He wasn't sure why the other man had stopped firing but he wasn't about to walk into a trap. He scanned the ground and only saw Levi slumped on the edge of the drop off. He watched him a moment but couldn't tell if the he was breathing or not.

Gibbs still couldn't find Kate and no matter how hard he tried to focus, his mind was quickly sliding down the path of panic. His stomach was tightening and his head was pounding. He fought the urge to charge out and look for her; sure it would mean certain death for him.

"KATE!" he yelled again as loud as he could. He hated the weakness and fear that had crept into his voice. He had to hold it together to get them out of this. He popped his head up quickly to scan and had to drop back to the ground instantly. Bullets were flying everywhere. He reached up and touched the side of his face and felt the blood trickling from the stinging wound. He had he heard the whizzing sound before he felt the bullet as it nicked him.

Things were quickly spinning out of control. He reached around for the two-way and suddenly realized he had given it back to Levi. It was useless over there. He mumbled under his breath as he fished out his cell phone and looked at the display. He threw the object at the rock, shattering it, as it told him there was no signal.

* * *

Tony looked at the radio after Gibbs had told him to abandon the search on his side of the mountain. McGee and Dusty were watching him and he motioned that they should return to the vehicle. Dusty drove them back to his cabin, as Tony wanted to check on the two still there before heading to the other side of the mountain.

"Grayson!" Tony shouted as he bounded up the steps.

"What's the matter?" Grayson asked as he hobbled towards the door. Tony saw the fear etched subtly in the younger man's face.

"Gibbs found something on the other side of the mountain. I just wanted to make sure you guys were ok."

"Did he find them?"

"He found evidence of them. He's looking now. We're headed over there but I wanted to make sure he wasn't here."

"Nobody's been here," Zack said from the couch. Tony nodded and then headed for the door.

"Keep a watch," Tony said as he left.

Dusty drove them towards the cabin watching the sky. He frowned behind his sunglasses as night quickly approached. Tony seemed to sense the change in atmosphere and turned to look at Dusty. He had yet to read the man and wasn't sure how far he could be trusted. Levi and Grayson had seemed to trust him with their lives; maybe he could do the same. Right now, Tony could see something was on the other man's mind.

"Problem?" Tony asked. Dusty continued to study the fading light before turning his head ever so slightly.

"Fading light," he said in a low flat voice. Tony looked at him to elaborate but Dusty said nothing more.

"Ok, what about fading light?" McGee asked from the backseat. Tony glanced at McGee then back at Dusty.

Dusty seemed to think over the question, but Tony couldn't really tell what the man was thinking. Dusty's eyes were hidden behind the mirror sunglasses. Tony waited another moment but the man didn't reply.

"You saying it's getting dark?" Tony fished. Dusty turned more towards Tony and stared at him for a brief moment before turning his head straight on again. Nothing was said for a long moment and Tony and McGee thought the conversation was over, until Dusty answered them.

"Mountain doesn't forgive after dark," Dusty said low and soft. Tony looked at him and nodded his understanding. He felt the car speed up.

TBC…

**AN: Oh look the evil me showed up again...yes I don't mind if you hate me from time to time...but admit it...makes for a much cooler story in the end right? evil laugh**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer on chapter one.**

**AN: Another chapter. Thanks for hte comments on the last one! Here you go Kibbs fans...a little moment in this one :-D. Enjoy and remember to leave your comments at the door on the way out...thanks. dark rolling sea.

* * *

**

Chapter Seventeen

It had been quiet for a few minutes, and Gibbs was still sitting behind his rock shield. The panic was still building in his chest, and crowding in his mind. He needed to do something or they were all going to die. It was obvious that their opponent held the high ground; he needed to change the odds.

He peeked out carefully but received no fire for his troubles. Instead of relief he felt his body tighten with anticipation. Something wasn't right. He glanced at Levi and knew he needed to at least check on him to see if he was still alive. Gibbs shifted his weight so he came to his haunches and took a deep breath.

He frantically scanned the area he could see, trying to spot Kate, with no luck. Feeling his stomach tighten and clench he resisted the urge to vomit. She would be ok, he told himself. He shifted again and switched his flashlight on and shined the light up onto the upper rock, before quickly ducking behind the rock again. The air was still silent. He took another deep breath and crept to the far side of his cover.

One. Two. Three, he told himself and ran from behind the rock towards Levi's body. He covered the ground quickly, his weapon drawn and pointed to the caves. As soon as he was beside the wounded man Gibbs dropped to one knee, skidding to a stop and ripping the knee in his pants. It didn't matter; he reached out quickly and laid two fingers against Levi's neck.

"Weak pulse," he mumbled to himself and started to search for injuries. Levi's left leg was coated in blood as was the top half of his shirt. Gibbs rolled him slightly and inspected for damage, finding two entry wounds. One was just above Levi's left knee, through the muscle. The other was in his left shoulder. Gibbs couldn't tell how serious the second wound was, but he did remove Levi's belt and wrap it tightly around the man's leg. Levi let out a loan moan of pain.

Once he had the belt tight, Gibbs started to pull his jacket off. He wrapped it snuggly around Levi's shoulder, pressing against the wound. He continuously scanned the area for threats, as he undid his own belt and secured it around his jacket. He then lifted his body to his feet and walked along the ridgeline looking for any sign of Kate.

He heard something behind him, but his reaction was too late. He felt something slam against his right shoulder throwing his body off balance. There was a twinge of pain in his arm as he stumbled and staggered. The loose gravel on the edge of the cliff face was starting to give way and Gibbs felt the final straw of panic snap his mental focus.

His arms flailed wildly in the air as he fought viciously to regain his balance, but it was fruitless. As his body swung out over the edge once more he felt a distinct push on his back. His right arm swung around grasping the air madly trying to gain purchase on whoever was behind him, but he missed and his body twisted violently over the edge.

He came down hard on his left shoulder feeling the rest of his body weight slam onto the joint. He let out a painful yelp as his body then tumbled heals over his head towards the bottom of the steep slope. He struggled to find purchase in the ground to stop his falling body, but there was nothing to stop him.

He grunted and cussed as his body flipped and turned; the rock and dirt tearing at his clothes and skin. On the third tumble head over heals his right leg came down crooked and caught on a root in the ground. His vision wavered as the pain exploded starting from his knee and moving in all directions throughout his body. His foot ripped from of the root and he spun around sliding further down the hillside.

It had seemed like several minutes to Gibbs but in reality it had only taken several seconds. His body was sliding then it stopped, painfully. He was looking up the slope trying to turn his body and didn't see the rock outcropping coming. As his left rib cage slammed into the offending object Gibb felt the air whisk from his lungs. His head slid around and bounced off the top of the rock and his body came to rest.

He fought the panic that took over his mind as he struggled to regain air in his lungs; once he was able to draw in a breath he felt the sharp explosion in his side. Gibbs' vision darkened and threatened to go out as he slammed his eyes shut and willed himself to stay focused.

The dizziness passed and Gibbs immediately realized he had lost his firearm somewhere on the way down. He looked around to see if it had traveled with him. He couldn't see anything. He looked up the mountain to see if he was a sitting duck, but he could see there was an outcropping the covered him.

He then set about checking his injuries. He moved his right hand up and across feeling the gash above his left eye. His fingers came away covered in blood and he could feel it running down towards his eye. He flexed his left shoulder and winced as pain rocketed through the joint. His left hand seemed to be alternating between pain and numbness.

He kicked his legs out straight to get into a better position and had to bite down on his lip to hold in the scream that built in his chest. His entire right leg thrummed with pain, as his knee locked in a twisted position.

"Shit," he mumbled as he leaned back against the rock that had stopped his fall. He was in no shape to climb out of here. His back ached and his skin burned where the rock and dirt had imbedded itself, and he felt the chill in the air, realizing he had used his jacket to try and stop Levi's bleeding.

His mind shattered in panic as he looked up at the ledge above him. Kate, his mind said as he struggled to climb out of the hole. He had to find Kate. Gibbs swallowed the pain and fought, pulling with his good arm and pushing with his good leg, but it was fruitless. He continually slid back down to the rock that had caught him.

He sat perfectly still and listened to the air around him. Gibbs tensed; something was over to his left. He shifted his body, faltering slightly with the pain before he lifted his head up and looked over. Gibbs felt his mind flood with relief. Kate was laying not twenty feet away from him.

The relief quickly vanished and he had to swallow down another wave of nausea. She wasn't moving. He scrambled to get around the rock, trying and failing three times to get to his feet. Finally he resigned to crawling as best he could to her.

"Kate," he said as loudly as he dared. He didn't want to garner any more attention from whoever was at the top of the mountain. When she didn't respond he tried to move faster, only resulting in having to stop and rest. He never imagined twenty feet would take so much energy.

He finally came up to her and stuck his fingers out to feel for a pulse. His heart skipped a couple beats when he felt one and he then immediately started checking her body over for injuries. When he heard her moan slightly he let out the breath he didn't realize he was holding.

"Kate," he said softly drawing her into him. Her eyes fluttered open slightly and then rolled shut again. He noticed the blood coming from her hairline and brushed her hair back to check the damage. A deep cut ran about an inch.

Her arms were badly scraped, he assumed from the fall down, and then he noticed the blood on the ground. Another wave of nausea swept over him and he fought it down with all his strength before he frantically ran his hands over her body looking for the source of the leak.

He knew he found it when he heard her cry in pain and his hands stilled instantly. He brought his hand out and closed his eyes. He needed to stop the bleeding. He worked her jacket off her shoulders and carefully wrapped it around her bleeding thigh.

Once it was in place he knotted it tightly around her leg. She let out another moan of pain and he pulled her closer to him. He wrapped his arms around her and looked around. They needed shelter. He though about the area he had finally landed and knew he would never make it having to drag Kate behind him.

He looked around and saw a small indention in the rock wall and thought he could make it. He started to slowly work his way in that direction keeping Kate's body on top of his. It took him a while, and most of his remaining strength but he finally got them into the shelter of the rock.

Once he had himself situated in a somewhat comfortable position he pulled Kate into his chest and checked the makeshift bandage on her leg. It was still in place, letting him breath a little easier. He then wrapped his arms around her and held her close, trying to trap as much of their body heat as he could.

He felt Kate stir and he moved his lips just by her ear. "Kate," he whispered softly trying to draw her back to consciousness. Her eyes fluttered and she moved to roll into him. He released his grip slightly and let her curl into his chest, her head coming to rest against his neck.

He closed his eyes and pursed his lips as her breath tickled his neck. Gibbs struggled to regain control of himself as unguarded emotion rushed his body. He stilled his mind, but his stomach was still fluttering with something he had tried so hard to ignore. Kate seemed to subtly lean closer into him, mumbling against his neck.

Gibbs finally admitted to himself why he was so jealous recently when Kate had shown interest in Levi. In this moment he knew what was eating at him, and he knew what he wanted. He also knew he shouldn't indulge, it was a bad idea. He shifted his right leg, sending searing pain rocketing through the knee and everything came back to reality.

He took a deep breath glad he was back in control but it was all shattered again when he felt Kate move her lips against his neck. He let out a frustrated cry and then pulled himself away from her slightly. Kate seemed content to rest her head against his chest now and he left it at that, letting his heart slow, and his stomach stop tingling.

* * *

Jonas stood on the edge of the rock ledge and looked down. The older agent had taken quite the spill over the edge, and Jonas was sure he wouldn't be climbing back up on his own anytime soon. His smile didn't last long, the frown returning as he went back to look for the first agent that went over the ledge.

He hadn't been able to see where she landed either and it was bothering him. He had watched the man go, and knew he had extensive injuries, but he was unsure if the woman had met a similar fate. He glanced back at Levi lying on the top of the cliff and shook his head.

He walked to the man and nudged him in the side with his foot. Levi let out a half hearted moan and Jonas squatted down. He yanked the belt around Levi's shoulder free and watched as Levi's eyes spirited open in pain for a moment before they rolled up into his head again. Jonas tore the jacket from the wounded man's shoulder and tossed it aside.

He then reached down and undid the belt around the wound in Levi's leg. Jonas stood and was about to walk away when he heard a noise coming from inside Levi's coat. Jonas stopped and stared at Levi for a moment, and the noise happened again. Jonas reached down and rifled through Levi's pockets and found the two-way radio.

He smiled and then threw a blazing fastball at the rock. The two-way splintered and landed in a multitude of pieces. He then headed back to the cave to check on his prisoner. She was still secure and Jonas thought about his next move. He could either wait, or he could draw Grayson out now. He decided what ever he wanted to do, he had to move. They would be coming here now, and he wasn't safe. Jonas decided for safety reasons he would leave Grayson's aunt behind. He left the cave, grabbed his bag of weapons and headed for a new spot to entrench himself.

TBC…


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer on chapter one.**

**AN: Chapter eighteen! Woo! Hope you enjoy and Happy Easter to those of you that celebrate it :-D. dark rolling sea.

* * *

**

Chapter Eighteen

The air was getting colder and Gibbs felt the goose bumps grow on his skin. Kate was shivering against him and he tried to settle her body under him without putting any weight on her. Kate huddled closer against him, her body curling to maintain her warmth. Gibbs looked out from their makeshift shelter and tried to think of a way out of this.

He wasn't sure if Tony and the others would be able to find them down here. He was pretty sure no one would be able to find them before first light. His mind lost all focus when Kate started mumbling again, her head shifting up to his chin. He could feel her inhaling, before each exhale brushed across his neck.

He felt his body temperature rise considerably when her teeth nipped lightly at his jaw. He let out a small groan as he tried desperately to gain control of the situation. His eyes slammed shut as he fought the urge to shift his body and kiss her back. He opened an eye and looked down at her, and couldn't stop the smile. She was still unconscious. She murmured his name as her hand shifted down his chest.

He slowly lifted himself up off of her and sat back against the rock as she shuddered and curled into herself. Gibbs ran his right hand over his face and took a deep breath; he couldn't allow himself to get caught up in the emotions that she had stirred. He had to keep his mind clear.

Kate seemed to sense the loss of his body heat and reached out in her unconscious state. She managed to grab a hold of his right leg just below the knee. She pulled ever so slightly and Gibbs couldn't stop the pain induced cry. It seemed to bring Kate closer to consciousness, her eyes fluttering open a few times before staying closed.

"Come on, Kate, wake up," he said sternly. She rolled onto her back and her leg bounced off the side of the rock wall. Her eyes exploded open and she gasped, sitting up quickly. Gibbs immediately reached out and wrapped an arm around her shoulders catching her from falling back again.

He could see the grogginess in her eyes as she looked around. Her gaze fell to her leg and she gasped again and reached for the blood soaked coat wrapped around her leg. She suddenly realized that she wasn't alone and that someone had their arm around her.

Kate tried to scoot away quickly but her head started to spin and the arm gripped her tighter, drawing her in the opposite direction. She fought the fog of her brain and looked at whoever was holding her, but the face didn't focus. She suddenly felt disoriented and very frightened as she couldn't remember how she got where she was.

"Kate, its ok," Gibbs said softly as he saw Kate struggle to orient herself. Kate looked at him for a long moment before his face and voice registered and she nodded, taking a deep breath.

"Gibbs," Kate said uncertainly. She suddenly realized his injuries and reached out for his blood soaked cheek. "You're bleeding."

"I'll live," Gibbs said as her palm laid flat against his jaw. He swallowed to keep himself in check and Kate cocked her head to the side subtly, before her hand fell away, coming in contact with his knee. He jerked and winced, stifling the yelp wanting to escape. Kate's eyes dropped to his knee and then came back to his face.

"You're hurt bad," she said with concern.

"No," he lied. "You're not in the best shape either."

Kate looked at her body and noticed she had dried blood on her arms. She looked at the jacket on her leg and frowned. She fought to clear her mind and remember what happened. She finally looked up at Gibbs.

"Gun shots," she said uncertainly. Gibbs nodded. "I…I got hit right away. I remember falling over the cliff. That's it. I don't…" Kate stopped talking as a light flush highlighted her cheeks. She looked away from Gibbs as she remembered her dream.

"He ambushed us from the high ground. Levi took a couple rounds, one in the shoulder and one in the leg. I tried to stop the bleeding but…I…"

"What?" Kate asked as she reached a friendly hand out to his shoulder when didn't continue.

"I panicked," he admitted lowly his eyes downcast. He brought them up to meet hers and was astonished by what looked back at him.

"Why?" she asked giving his shoulder a slight squeeze. Gibbs looked down again and licked at his lips. His mind raged a battle of what to tell her.

"You disappeared in all the confusion and after the gun battle I couldn't find you," he said softly his head bowed.

Kate let go of his shoulder and put a single finger under his chin. She didn't need to apply pressure he looked up at her willingly. She studied his eyes and he let her, still guarding much of what he felt.

"Levi was on the rock ledge, I went to check him and tried to care for his wounds but someone, I'm assuming Jonas Bale, got me from behind. I was looking…for you. I should have secured the area, but I was so…consumed…with looking…for you," Gibbs finally continued. He shook his head and then dipped it back against the rock. He swallowed and recomposed his mind to resurrect the barriers.

"Where's Levi now?" Kate asked looking around.

"He was still there when I tumbled down the hillside."

"How bad are you hurt?" Kate asked. Gibbs gave her a grin.

"Not bad at all."

"I can't climb out on this leg on my own," she began and saw Gibbs face falter. Her features took on a curious look. "You'll have to help me climb…what?"

"I…I can't stand on this leg," Gibbs replied tapping his right leg. Kate frowned examining it. The pant leg was torn in three or four places, exposing pieces of rock torn flesh and dried blood. The knee of his pants was completely ripped away. It was then she noticed the intense swelling.

"I thought you said you weren't hurt bad," Kate said sounding a little defeated. Gibbs attempted to shrug his shoulders and was rewarded with a jolt of pain from the left side for his efforts. Kate caught it. "What's wrong with your shoulders?"

"I'm ok, Kate," Gibbs replied.

"But not ok enough to climb out of here," Kate said flatly. Gibbs nodded. "What's wrong with your shoulder?"

"I landed on it when I first nose dived off that damn cliff," Gibbs said a little aggravated.

Kate simply nodded and wrapped her arms a little tighter around her body trying to control the shivers that were starting to take over. Gibbs saw what was happening and swallowed again. He then draped his good arm out.

"Come here, we're going to have to share body heat to make it till morning."

"DiNozzo will find us," Kate stated as a half question half statement. Gibbs took a moment before he answered.

"As much faith as I have in DiNozzo, no one knows where we are, the two-way is up there, and the tracks will be near impossible to track in the dark."

Kate nodded her understanding and bit at her lower lip. Gibbs motioned with his hand for her to come next to him again and after a slight hesitation she slowly scooted into his side. Gibbs wrapped his arm around her and they sat in silence for a while. Eventually Kate drifted into a light sleep, the warmth from Gibbs keeping her from being completely frozen.

Gibbs sat for a while longer, watching Kate sleep in his arms, wondering if he could ever forget what he felt. Things had definitely changed for him, and after Kate's actions while unconscious he wondered if she could possibly return those same feelings. His mind wandered until drifting asleep.

* * *

Dusty pulled to the cabin and Tony and McGee were running towards the door. Tony took the porch steps in a single bound and half jumped over the crashed through door. His weapon was up and he scanned the room.

"Boss? Kate!" he yelled, but no one answered him. "Shit."

McGee came up behind him and Tony shook his head. McGee nodded and starting to clear the other rooms. Once they were satisfied there was no one there, they wandered outside. Tony took in the situation and wanted to scream. The light of the day was gone. They could go into the mountain but it would be almost impossible to find them in these conditions.

"They've gone up," Dusty said, slightly startling Tony. He looked to his right and saw Dusty squatting on the ground a few feet from the porch. McGee looked at Tony.

"How do you know that?" McGee asked.

"Tracks. Your two agents and Lee followed another two sets of prints up mountain."

"Can you track them?" Tony asked hopefully. He watched as Dusty peeled his sunglasses from his eyes and looked up at the wilderness. There was a long stretch and Tony felt his stomach tightening with every second.

"Maybe," Dusty mumbled before walking off into the darkness. McGee looked at Tony. Tony pulled the two-way radio from his pocket and tried to raise Gibbs on the other end. He had a connection for the first couple tries then only static returned. Tony frowned.

"Shit. McGee, we got to find them," Tony said in a low voice.

"It's pretty dark out there, Tony. Even if we can follow their tracks we'd be sitting ducks."

Tony shot him a look and then followed Dusty. McGee stood for a moment longer, looking around. The worry was starting to make his head hurt. They joined Dusty shortly up the trail. The man had stopped and was staring at the ground. He looked up at the two NCIS agents.

"What?" Tony asked. Dusty continued to stare at him and Tony didn't like what he saw in the other man's eyes. There was concern and worry.

"Whoever it is that's after Grady is very good. I wouldn't recommend going up in the dark."

"What do you mean very good?" McGee asked.

"At what he does," Dusty said shaking his head.

"Would you go if it was just you?" Tony asked watching the other man. Dusty looked at him and Tony could see the other man making a decision.

"No," Dusty said softly a certain sadness underlying his words. "You can't rescue people if you're dead."

With that he turned and walked back towards the cabin. McGee turned and followed him while Tony stood and stared into the darkness for a moment longer. He was torn between wanting to save his teammates and what Dusty had said. They knew Storm was dangerous and Dusty was right, it was suicide to walk into an ambush in the dark.

He finally gave in and joined the other two at the cabin. Tony and McGee decided to stay here in case someone returned to the cabin, while Dusty took the car back to Grayson and Zack. Tony could see that Dusty had a bad feeling and wanted to check on the brothers.

* * *

Storm walked deeper into the mountain, the chill in the air invigorating him. Nothing could shake the smile from his face as he started to plan his next move. He thought about getting to tell Grayson the agents he had sent were dead, his excitement growing. He knew his enemy would come out now.

He pulled the cell phone from his pocket and redialed the last number. He held the device to his ear and waited. It seemed like an eternity before he heard the line connect. Grayson sounded hollow on the other end.

"Why so defeated, Grayson, expecting someone else to call?" Jonas asked.

"I'm going to kill you," Grayson replied calmly. Jonas took a moment before he answered.

"We'll I hope you're better than your friend or those federal agents," Jonas said with a small laugh.

"Fuck you, Jonas," Grayson ground out.

"They're lying on the mountain side. Hopefully someone finds them before the critters make off with the bodies."

"I don't believe you."

"You want to kill me?" Jonas asked with a hint of amusement in his voice. Grayson was a bit surprised by the question.

"I will kill you."

"You can find me at the Gladstone Cabin. You know where that is?"

"Of course I do."

"I'll be waiting."

* * *

When Grayson hung up the phone he was furious. Zack stood behind the couch looking at him. Grayson stood up and grabbed for his crutches but once he got them he felt like hurling them through the windows. He settled for throwing them to the ground. He tested his leg, gently applying more and more weight to it to see how much it could handle.

"What are you doing?" Zack asked coming up beside him.

"Going after Jonas."

"That's what the NCIS agents are doing."

"From what Jonas just said they're either dead or dying on the mountain side."

"Grady, you can't believe what he says."

"He wouldn't lie to me, Zack."

"Why? He'd probably say anything to get you out in the open to kill you."

"Then why not just come here?" Grayson roared at his little brother. Zack took a step back, a slight fear rippling his features. Grayson closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry."

"What are you going to do?"

"He said he'd be at the Gladstone Cabin. It's just up the road about a mile."

"We can't walk. Well you can't walk that far."

"Dusty has a ATV in the back. I'll take that. You are staying here."

"No, I'm not," Zack said sternly. Grayson looked at him as he balanced his weight. He couldn't stop the wince as pain shot through his bad leg. "And that's why. You're in no condition…"

"Zack…"

"I'm not letting you go alone," Zack yelled at him. "I'm not losing you to a monster that's fixated on something that's not your fault."

Grayson stared at his younger brother, logging the fear and determination in his eyes. He finally nodded and the two of them walked out to the porch. Zack went around and brought the ATV and Grayson climbed on behind him.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer on chapter one.**

**AN: This was written almost a week ago! It wouldn't let me post it! But here you go. Sorry bout the delay, not my fault...this time :-D. Let me know...dark rolling sea.

* * *

**

Chapter Nineteen

Levi felt himself fading from consciousness. He had been alone on the mountain for quite some time. He had lost track how long it had been since Gibbs had tried to slow the blood loss, not sure how long it had been since Storm and undone it. His mind wandered between the real world and the darkness in his mind. He knew he was slowly bleeding to death.

He blinked his eyes a couple times to clear his mind, watching as the world spun and tossed in front of him. He swallowed back the urge to vomit and rolled onto his stomach. He glanced around, and saw no other bodies and began to wonder what had happened to the NCIS agents.

He tried to push himself up to his knees but his left arm exploded in an eruption of pain and gave way, slamming his body back down onto his stomach. He let out a low moan before he felt his stomach revolt. He rolled himself slightly and threw up on the rock face. He rolled away from the vomit and winced as his body thrummed in agony. He got onto his right side and pushed with his good arm, bringing himself into a sitting position.

He looked around in a circle, and realized he truly was alone at the top of the mountain. It was full on dark and he knew Dusty wouldn't come charging up, not under these conditions. He was on his own unless the NCIS agents were reckless.

He looked down at his left shoulder and shook his head. He had lost quite a bit of blood. He flexed his hand a couple times and wavered with the flood of pain. Levi looked down at his leg and felt a jolt of anger flood him. His leg was covered in blood and was numb from the knee down. He didn't think he could walk, but knew he had to do something.

Levi attempted to roll onto his side and push up to his knees again, using only his right arm. He managed to get his weight on his right leg and hopped to his feet. Levi stood for a moment before a wave of dizziness washed over him and he tumbled over. He hit the ground hard, landing on his left side.

After letting out a grunt of pain he tried again and this time managed to get to his feet and lean against the cave face for support. Levi held on tight as his legs buckled and his head swam, fighting the dizziness that was threatening to take over.

The black was taking over and Levi fought to keep consciousness. The world spun, titled, and whirled around him, his stomach sloshing around. He tried to take a step away from the rock face and lost his balance, collapsing on the ground. His eyes slipped closed as he drifted into the blackness of unconsciousness.

Kate woke with a start, disoriented in her surroundings. The warmth coming from the body next to her made her tense for a moment. Then the events of the day unfolded in her mind and she remembered where she was. She didn't know how long she had been asleep but she didn't feel rested and figured it hadn't been long.

Her dream had been dark and cold, that was all she really remembered. Her leg throbbed with pain and she shifted it slightly to make herself more comfortable. In doing so she was forced to push her shoulder closer into Gibbs' chest. His head lolled to the side and his nose landed in her hair on the side of her head.

She could hear him mumbling something but she couldn't understand what. He shifted, drawing his arms around her more securely effectively pushing both of them to the ground. Kate winced as pain crept through her leg. She turned slightly and stared into his sleeping face, but she could tell it wasn't a peaceful sleep.

She reached out and put a gentle hand along his jaw and he seemed to turn into her hand. Then his face changed and she could tell something was happening in his dream. Then his shoulder gave a small jolt, and his head snapped from side to side briefly. Gibbs' eyes rolled violently behind his lids as he grunted and mumbled.

Kate wasn't sure what she should do. His arms then clamped tightly on her shoulders and she let out a startled cry. She needed to wake him, or at least calm him. Kate struggled to release his hold but failed. She then put her hand against his face and leaned in close to his ear.

"Gibbs," she said softly. He didn't respond so she tried again with more force. "Gibbs!"

He still didn't wake, his eyes rolling and bouncing in their sockets, his face contorted in anger and pain, his arms gripping her more and more. She licked her lips and tried to reposition herself in his grasp.

"GIBBS!" she yelled at him and his arms seemed to loosen slightly. His eyes came to a stop and his face relaxed slightly. He twisted a little and she felt him inhale sharply. She closed her eyes briefly before looking at him again. He slowly blinked his eyes open and looked into her eyes confused.

"You're beautiful," he slurred slightly and closed his eyes again. Kate stared at him shocked, unable to respond. His arms relaxed enough for her to pull away from him and she sat against the rock face. She watched him sleep for a few more moments before he slowly came out of his slumber. He looked around orienting himself. Gibbs finally looked up at Kate.

Kate continued to stare at Gibbs. He became slightly uncomfortable under her gaze and wondered what had happened. He sat up and stretched his sore shoulder carefully wincing with the pain. He then grabbed a hold of his leg and pulled it straight. He looked up at Kate again, and wondered why she was still studying him so intently.

"What?" he asked quietly, not entirely sure he wanted to know the answer. Kate took a deep breath and bit nervously at her lower lip, working up the courage.

"You had a nightmare," Kate said first, not ready to ask him about his sleepy confession. Gibbs eyed her closely.

"I didn't hurt you did I?" Gibbs asked concerned. He rubbed a hand over his face. Kate took another deep breath and looked at her hands.

"No, not really."

"Not really? Kate," he replied with guilt in his voice. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the rock. Kate scooted herself so she was next to him, her hand gripped his lightly. He looked down surprised by the contact.

"When you woke up…" Kate started but then faltered.

She didn't know how to continue. She looked at his face and saw the confusion on it. She watched him as something slowly dawned on him and she was slightly surprised so the see the red creep into his cheeks for the briefest of moments. He looked away. Kate finally found the courage to continue.

"You've been…different," she finally said. Gibbs looked up at her and nodded, keeping his face void of emotion. Kate felt compelled to explain her statement. "I mean out here, lately. I don't know, you just…seem…different"

Gibbs looked down at his legs and creased his brow. He needed to think of something quick to tell her. She was watching him intensely, and he could feel his nerves starting to tingle. He opened his mouth to speak, but nothing would come out so he closed it again. Kate watched in amazement as he struggled to form words.

"What's wrong, Gibbs?"

His eyes came slowly up to meet hers, and he gave her a small smile. She saw through it instantly and felt the pang in her stomach. She was reviewing his actions in her head. Kate's brow creased and she dipped her head slightly to the side. Gibbs swallowed and idly picked at a hole in his pants.

"You're…it's almost like…you're…jealous," she said with uncertainty. Gibbs' eyes snapped back up to hers as he judged the sincerity behind her words. He could tell she wasn't simply joking; there was some backing in her mind. He cleared his throat and sucked in another deep breath as he thought about what to say. He was still struggling to come up with something that would pacify her.

"I don't mean to be," he finally said ducking his eyes once again. Kate couldn't stop the shock that spread over her features. She held her breath slightly as she stared at him in utter disbelief. Had he just admitted he was jealous? But of what?

"What are you jealous of, Gibbs?" she asked reaching a hand out and placing it softly on his shoulder. He could feel the warmth from her hand.

"I didn't mean to…" Gibbs fumbled and Kate was impressed that he had lost his tough exterior. His eyes were shining and she could see there was something there that he was desperately trying to hide. She smiled at him and moved her hand from his shoulder to his jaw.

"Why are you jealous then?"

Gibbs took a moment to settle his jangling stomach. "I don't know, Kate. I've tried hard to ignore it. I've tried hard to push it away."

"What?"

"It just simply wouldn't work. I know that. It just simply…I couldn't make it work. I'm a failure…"

"Gibbs, you're not making sense," Kate said gently and he stopped. He nodded and suddenly Kate thought she had an inkling of what he was talking about. She pulled her hand back and stared at him a moment.

"What?" he asked hesitantly. Kate smiled.

"You, you're talking about us, aren't you?"

"Kate, I…yes."

Kate didn't answer him; she was a little too stunned. Instead she leaned over towards him and brought her face very close to his. She watched his eyes and realized what it was that he was hiding, and she couldn't stop the smile. She leaned in quickly before her bravery escaped and brushed her lips to his.

* * *

Dusty felt his stomach tightening even more. He had a bad feeling something was going to happen. He pushed the accelerator closer to the floor and the vehicle sped up over the gravel road.

The car skidded to a stop in front of the house and he was quickly out and up the porch steps. He banged through the door with his gun in hand and scanned the room quickly. Nothing. He closed his eyes and strained his ears to hear anything, but again nothing.

"Grady," he said flatly looking around in a circle again. He went outside and around the back of the house. He licked at his lips and shook his head. One of his ATVs was missing. He took a deep breath and followed the tracks the machine left in the dirt.

He frowned when the tracks headed up the road. He thought about what was around and decided he would need to check the cabins in the area again. There were a couple around that would be useful to Storm. He went back into the house and noticed Grayson's crutches still on the floor. He closed his eyes and calmed himself before he went back to the car. He drove up the road towards the next cabin.

* * *

Zack killed the motor on the ATV they were riding on when Grayson told him too. He sat waiting for his brother to take the led. Grayson slid from the back of the vehicle and moved slowly on his leg. They were still in the cover of some trees and he didn't want to give Storm a clean shot at either of them. Zack pulled the key from the ATV and then came up beside Grayson, waiting.

"He's in that house, or is going to be soon," Grayson said pointing towards a cabin. Zack nodded.

"What's your plan?" Zack asked. Grayson didn't answer and Zack glanced at his brother. "You do have one, right?"

"My plan is to kill him. However that happens is fine with me."

"Grayson, you can't just…"

"Zack, be quiet. Let me think," Grayson said as he surveyed the area. He took in the surroundings. There were plenty of places for Jonas to set up and ambush them, but he knew that was not the most likely way that Jonas would play this.

Grayson knew Jonas wanted to be face to face. He wanted to watch the fear and pain in Grayson's eyes, it was how Jonas was. There was no doubt in Grayson's mind that Jonas was waiting in the cabin. Most likely, the other man was simply sitting at the kitchen table. Grayson took a deep breath and looked at his younger brother.

"Here's the plan. I'm going up there and knocking on the door. You stay outside; find a spot you can see in. Once I got him distracted make the shot."

"You want me to do it?"

"Yes," Grayson said flatly.

Zack swallowed and then nodded he checked the weapon Grayson had given him. Grayson stepped closer and put his hand on Zack's shoulder. The younger brother looked up and Grayson smiled at him.

"It'll be ok. Just squeeze the trigger when you have the shot."

Zack nodded once more and then the two headed for the cabin. Zack split from Grayson once they hit the tree line. Grayson headed for the front door while Zack stayed under the cover of the forest and rock.

Once on the porch Grayson took one last deep breath and checked the weapon he was carrying. He knew he most likely wouldn't have it much longer, but it helped calm him to check it. He then put it away and reached out, knocking on the cabin door.

* * *

"This doesn't feel right, Probie," Tony said as he paced by the windows again. McGee looked up at him and frowned.

"What do you suggest?"

"I can't leave Kate and Gibbs up there all night, Probie. We need to do something."

"How are we supposed to find them, and not get shot?"

"For all we know they're laying up there bleeding to death," Tony said with anger. He took a deep breath.

"So what do we do?"

Tony looked at McGee then out the window again. He had a feeling that they needed to go up the mountain. He put his hand against the cool glass of the window and sighed. Dusty had said he wouldn't go in after whoever was up there, but that was taking the chance that that person was still there. He looked at McGee.

"Let's go up that mountain," Tony said and started for the door. McGee hesitated a moment before he hurried to catch up. The two set off up the mountain in the dark.

TBC…


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer on chapter one.

* * *

**

Chapter Twenty

Kate pulled away from Gibbs and grinned. He sat against the rock face with his eyes closed. Kate put a hand on his jaw and waited as he slowly opened his eyes. He swallowed and then a grin slowly slipped over his features.

"I…" Kate began but Gibbs brought his good hand up quickly to stop her with his fingers over her mouth. She stared at him uncertainly.

"It's ok," Gibbs said softly. He let his fingers linger for a moment before they dropped to the ground. Kate shifted back and leaned against the rock face as Gibbs shuffled his body so he was facing her.

He looked up the cliff face again and tried to think of a way to get them out of there. He was frustrated that they were trapped. Stupidity on his part, he thought. When he looked back down at Kate she was still staring at him, and he caught the slight shiver that was trembling through her body. He sucked in a deep breath as he saw the questions running through her eyes.

"How long?" Kate finally whispered. Gibbs eyed her for a moment before he shook his head slightly.

"How long what?"

"How long…have you…have you felt…?"

"It's only grown stronger since I met you," Gibbs said solidly. Kate could only nod. He watched her a moment. "I…didn't know you felt the same."

"Why don't you think it would work?" Kate asked.

"I…I'm your boss, Kate. I'm old, set in my ways…Work comes first, and I'm horrible at relationships."

"Maybe you just haven't been in the right one," Kate said softly her eyes shining with unshed tears.

"I was once and it ended badly," Gibbs replied gruffly as he looked away. Kate saw the emotional pain that skirted through his eyes and she scooted closer to him. He continued to avoid her gaze and she reached out in the darkness and touched his jaw. She froze for a moment as she felt something wet.

"Gibbs?" she asked in a whisper. He still didn't answer her and she began to worry. He finally looked at her, his blue eyes clouded with memory.

"I can't fall in love and lose again," Gibbs answered slowly. Kate tilted her head to the side.

"Are you saying you…" but Kate didn't get to finish. Gibbs hand was covering her mouth again. She looked at him curiously before she nodded. He let his hand drop.

"We need to find a way to get out of here," Gibbs said changing the subject. He pushed his body up with his right arm and tried to stand up. Kate reached out to stop him just as he put weight on his injured leg.

Gibbs let out a startled yelp as pain raged through his knee and his leg buckled. He grunted as his body crashed to the hard mountain side. Kate let out a soft grunt as his weight came down partially on her. Gibbs froze a moment and caught his breath before he turned to Kate.

"You ok?" Gibbs asked as his hand reached for her shoulder. Kate nodded while biting at her lower lip. Gibbs settled back and let out a frustrated sigh. Kate scooted over to his side and put her head on his shoulder. He looked at her a moment before he draped an arm around her.

"I hope Tony finds us soon," Kate said softly.

* * *

Grayson felt his stomach tighten when Jonas didn't answer the knock on the door. He tested the knob and the door cracked open, squeaking subtly on its hinges. Grayson pulled the weapon from his belt and gripped it tightly in his right hand. Pushing the door open further, he brought the weapon up and entered the cabin.

His eyes continued to scan the house rapidly, looking for any sign of trouble, or booby trap. He gritted his teeth when he found neither. Either he had been had, or Jonas is lying in wait somewhere. His mind snapped to Zack and Grayson hobbled as fast as he could to the door.

On the porch he scanned the wooded area looking for Zack, but didn't see a thing. Grayson's breathing increased as his heart rate thumped up a notch in his chest. His hands were starting to shake, and he had to drop his right arm to stop the strong ache in his injured shoulder.

He felt vulnerable holding the gun in his left hand, but he refused to drop it all together. His leg was burning again as he walked across the porch on it. His head was starting to pound as his vision danced from time to time. He swallowed hard and took a deep breath.

Grayson was about to step down the stairs when movement in the woods caught his attention. He froze, his heart kicking up another notch as fear raced through his body. His injured leg twitched, as his hurt shoulder throbbed and tingled. His head swam with uncertainty as the concussion worked on his consciousness.

"Put down the gun, Grady," a voice instructed from the tree line. Grayson snapped his body towards the sound and raised his weapon taking aim. He froze for a second before he lowered the gun and set it gently on the porch next to his foot.

"Sorry," Zack whispered. Grayson saw the sadistic smile cross Jonas' face as he pushed his brother towards him.

"Inside," Jonas instructed as he forced Zack up the stairs, a gun wedged between his ribs. Grayson back pedaled as quickly as he could without falling and entered the cabin. Jonas and Zack came through the door and Jonas pushed Zack into Grayson.

Grayson caught Zack, the effort causing his arm to explode with pain before going completely numb from the shoulder to the hand. Grayson felt his leg giving way with the strain he was putting on it and he grabbed Zack to steady himself.

"What's the matter, Grady?" Jonas asked with a smile. Grayson glared at him but remained quiet. "You seem to be in a bit of extra pain."

"Nothing I can't handle," Grayson said through clenched teeth. His vision was swimming before him now as a wave of nausea washed over him. Zack turned towards his brother and caught him as Grayson swayed on his feet. Grayson closed his eyes and swallowed, before sucking in a deep breath.

He opened his eyes to see Jonas grinning madly at him. He pushed away from Zack and steadied himself on his own feet. Grayson flexed his hand rapidly trying to regain feeling in his right arm as his left leg pulsed with pain.

"You look a bit worn out, Grady. You're making this easier than I had hoped."

"You're the one that baited me into the car," Grayson snapped back as he circled around, trying to draw Jonas away from Zack. Jonas didn't move.

"Stop," Jonas commanded and Grayson complied. "I know what you're trying to do, Grady."

With that Jonas pointed the gun at Zack and smiled. Grayson took a step closer and Jonas put up a hand. Grayson stopped and tried to keep his body from shaking. Fear surged through his body as his heart kicked up yet another notch. His leg trembled under the stress while his arm continued to be dead weight.

"Let Zack go. You want me, not him," Grayson said as he forced himself to concentrate.

"What fun would that be? I want to see you suffer," Jonas replied with a sickly smile. Grayson felt his head start to clear.

"Zack hasn't done anything to you. I'm the one that you hate. I'm the one that tried to kill you."

"And you FAILED," Jonas roared as he rushed forward and slammed the gun off Grayson's right temple. Lights exploded in front of Grayson's eyes as pain vibrated through his skull.

He felt his stomach roll and his eyes snapped up into his head as he fell backwards. He hit the ground landing on his injured shoulder and a low grunt escaped as he fought to regain control over his body. His vision was gone for the moment, his shoulder screamed with pain, and his leg throbbed with ache. He heard Zack yelling but the words didn't register.

Finally his vision began to clear as he sat up slowly and leaned against something solid behind him. He blinked rapidly as the darkness started to fade, his mind fuzzy with comprehension. Zack was beside him now, touching the side of his head. Grayson felt a stinging and pulled away from his brother's hand.

Grayson tried to stand but he couldn't. The room spun wildly out of control and his stomach clenched as he fell back against the couch behind him. He turned his head to the side and vomited. Zack jumped to his feet and rushed at Jonas. Grayson tried to stop him, but couldn't seem to control anything in his body.

"Zack," he said weakly, before he heard a discharge of the gun. His eyes sprang open and Grayson frantically looked around the room. He couldn't find his brother or Jonas. He tried to stand again but the room toppled and so did he.

* * *

Dusty was almost to the Gladstone cabin when he heard the discharge of a firearm. His stomach sank as he pushed the gas pedal down further. He pulled up to the cabin and threw the vehicle in park as he was jumping out the driver side door. It was quiet now and his heart started to beat a little faster. He pulled a gun from his hip and checked it before heading towards the porch steps.

As he neared the door, moving silently, and standing just off to the side of the entrance and peered in. He saw Grayson on the floor against the couch, blood soaking the side of his head. He scanned the other side and saw another body lying prone. He leaned a little further into the cabin trying to see who was down. The face of the body was concealed. He swore under his breath and then pushed into the cabin with his weapon up.

Dusty's eyes darted all around the cabin looking for a third body. He went to Grayson first, placing a hand over his neck. The young man groaned and Dusty breathed a sigh of relief. He then moved to the other body and nudged it with his foot. The arm fell from the face and Dusty swore again.

He kneeled down next to Zack and checked for a pulse. He found one, and then rolled the boy looking for his injuries. There was a large pool of blood collecting underneath him and Dusty bit at his lower lip. He then saw the hole in the young man's side. He rolled Zack and checked the exit wound on his back. He pulled his sweatshirt off and tied it tightly around Zack's midsection before he rose to his feet.

He checked the remaining rooms in the cabin but didn't find Jonas. He went back to Grayson and kneeled next to him. Grayson looked up at him with confusion in his eyes. Dusty pulled him into a sitting position and then put him against the couch. Grayson shook his head slowly trying to clear the cobwebs.

"Where's Zack?" Grayson asked suddenly as his eyes searched the room.

"He took a bullet, but he's alive. Over there. Where's Jonas?"

"I don't know. He rushed me, hit me on the head, and then I heard a gun shot. But I was…I."

"It's ok," Dusty said calmly as he put a hand on Grayson's uninjured shoulder. Grayson took a shaky breath and nodded.

"We have to find him. He has Aunt Janie."

"I know," Dusty said as he stood and moved towards the door. Grayson pushed himself to his feet and tried to follow Dusty out to the porch. He made it to the door and had to stop. Dusty looked up at him from the yard.

"I'm coming with," Grayson said with little conviction. Dusty stared at him for a very long moment before he walked back to the steps.

"Stay with Zack. He needs you," Dusty replied then he turned and headed for the car. Grayson started to protest before he looked back at his brother lying on the floor and nodded, by then Dusty was pulling a bag from the car. Grayson watched as Dusty outfitted himself with a few more weapons then headed into the forest.

* * *

"I think we're lost, Tony," McGee said as they pushed further up the mountain.

"Shut up, Probie," Tony mumbled as he stared at the ground. He was having trouble finding the tracks in the dark. McGee came up beside him and Tony pointed to the next spot and he continued up the mountain without another word.

McGee looked around and then followed Tony. They had been wandering in the dark for almost an hour and had yet to find anything. McGee was beginning to think it was a bad idea to come up the mountain in the dark but Tony was convinced that they needed to find Gibbs and Kate.

Tony scrambled over a boulder face and out of McGee's sight. The younger agent hustled to catch up, not wanting to be lost alone on the mountain side. As he crested the top he saw Tony crouched on the ground studying something. He came up beside the older agent.

"What is it?" McGee asked.

"Blood," Tony said and then moved further into the face of the cliffs with his gun drawn.

"Tony, be careful," McGee hissed before he also drew his weapon and followed.

TBC…


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer on chapter one.**

**AN: Sorry guys got caught up in Origainl Works that needed to be worked on. Anyway, here you go the next chapter.

* * *

**

Chapter Twenty One

"Gibbs?" Kate asked in a whisper. Her voice startled him slightly as he had thought she had fallen asleep again. He looked down at her.

"Hmm?" he replied softly, as he closed his eyes. His mind had been running ramped after their previous conversation.

"I think we could make it work," she said as she shifted to bury her face in his side. Gibbs arm tightened its hold on her, as he ran her words through his mind. His thoughts of her mixed with the memories of his first family, as his brain battled with his heart over Kate.

Kate didn't think he was going to answer her. The seconds stretched into a minute, so she let her self drift towards sleep again. The pain in her leg was increasing with each moment and she just wanted it to be done. Gibbs battled inside until he knew what he had to do. He leaned his cheek against the top of her head and took a deep breath.

"I've been married four times," he said. Kate thought a moment before she looked up.

"DiNozzo said three divorces," Kate replied. Gibbs nodded slowly before he answered.

"Three divorces yeah, four marriages though. My first wife was murdered…along with our daughter."

"You said no…" Kate replied in shock. She felt Gibbs pull her closer.

"Shannon had witnessed the murder of a Marine. She was under the protection of NIS when her driver was killed and the mini van they were traveling in crashed. Shannon and Kelly died in the crash."

"Gibbs, I'm so sorry, I never knew."

"Not many do," Gibbs replied in a whisper. Kate felt the weight of the words and realized she had just been let inside. She looked up at him again and saw the tears on his cheeks.

"Did they catch the guy?" Kate asked watching his eyes for a reaction. She saw the hard anger and then pain flash in a memory before he looked away.

"Its open unsolved," Gibbs replied flatly. Kate reached up and gently settled her palm along his jaw.

"I'm," Kate started but stopped when Gibbs looked back at her.

"I didn't tell you because I wanted your pity," Gibbs said in a soft voice. Kate nodded as they stared at each other for a moment. "My marriages…these last three…have all been trying to replace that…feeling. But I was getting married for the sake of being married. I don't want that again."

"Is what you felt for them the same you feel for me?" Kate asked the worry creeping into her voice. He closed his eyes and avoided looking at her. Kate felt her chest tighten in anticipation before he finally shook his head slowly.

"It's…much more."

Kate shifted and drew herself up as much as she could. The pain vibrated through her leg but she ignored it. She smiled at him as she wrapped her arms around his neck. With a slight tug she pulled him into a hug.

"When I couldn't find you earlier I felt my world coming apart, Kate, I don't want that ever again," Gibbs said breaking the silence.

"Will you at least give us a try; see where we can take it?" Kate asked. Gibbs studied her face knowing that he could try with her, that things might just work out for the better. He was about to tell her that when he heard something up above them. He quickly put a hand over Kate's mouth motioning her to keep quiet.

"Someone up there," Gibbs whispered as he shifted to get a better view.

* * *

Grayson sat next to Zack for a moment watching over his brother. He sighed and checked his cell phone, but there was no signal. He tossed it aside as he rechecked Zack's makeshift dressings.

His thoughts wandered out to the woods, wondering what Dusty had planned. He thought about where Jonas would go and if more people would die tonight. He knew what had to be done and was pissed that he couldn't carry it out.

He looked at his leg strapped into the brace and felt the anger brewing deep in his chest. Stupidity had taken him out of the game, and now he sat helpless waiting for others to clean up his mess. Grayson stood and tested his limits. His head swam, his leg burned, and his shoulder throbbed, but he knew he had suffered worse.

He checked the weapon Dusty had left him and made sure Zack was ok. Grayson then headed for the door with determination to find and kill Jonas, ending this nightmare once and for all. He paused in the doorway and looked back at his little brother and felt the hot anger boil inside.

Grayson swallowed back his emotions and took a deep breath, sending himself into combat mode. He flicked the safety off on the weapon and pushed out onto the porch. His leg protested in taking on his weight, but he knew what he had to do, and nothing was going to stop him this time.

* * *

Levi was hovering in a plane of darkness when something partially brought his mind back to the real world. Shuffling of feet he finally diagnosed, as the sound drew closer. His foggy mind began to panic, trying to reconnect to his battered body.

His legs twitched but didn't move; his arms jumped but didn't respond fully. His mind swam between consciousness and unconsciousness as he tried desperately to bring himself out of the haze. He was coherent enough to realize that it could be Jonas coming back to finish him off, but not with it enough to think it might be help.

Levi's survival instincts were taking over all rational thought and his only motive was to find shelter from the danger quickly approaching. He struggled once again to pull himself into a sitting position, making it halfway before his body slumped to the ground again. With his energy spent Levi resigned himself to death. He closed his eyes and let his mind slip back into the painless plane of unconsciousness.

* * *

Dusty used his ears as much as his eyes to track the world around him. He was moving stealthily through the trees, watching for anything out of the ordinary. He knew Jonas was good, probably one of the best, but Dusty still had much of his skill.

His mind was focused on one thing, staying alive. Anything that threatened that would be eliminated without a second thought. He had buried his anger deep inside to keep it from clouding his judgment. The man he tracked now had most likely killed his best friend, and had tried to kill the closest thing he ever had to a son.

Dusty had marked him for death when they had reached the cabin and Levi wasn't there. After not being able to reach them on the two-way Dusty knew, something bad had happened on the mountain side. And then, he had almost lost Grayson as well. Dusty just hoped the kid had enough sense to stay at the cabin with his brother.

But Dusty knew better, and he expected Grayson to follow him. He just had to find Jonas first so Grayson didn't die. In his weakened state, Grayson was at a serious disadvantage. Dusty continued to follow the barely there trail cut through the forest, tracking the man he now deemed enemy number one.

* * *

Jonas had heard the vehicle coming up the road right after he shot Grayson's little brother. He had cursed his bad luck, knowing that he had to leave before the job was done in order to avoid being killed himself. He had fled into the forest, taking refuge in the dense tickets around him.

His mission was not over, but he was doing a good job of taking out the opposition. Jonas was happy with his efforts to even the playing field. He knew there were only three people left that were not injured and that the Federal Agents would be cautious before preceding. They would most likely wait until daybreak. It was Levi Brown's friend that he had to worry about.

When Jonas had first seen that man he knew he would be trouble. There was something in the man's statue that screamed at Jonas. He was much like Jonas, only he had morals. Jonas smiled to himself, or maybe the man didn't. He had looked like a killer, the man's eyes were cold and calculated like Jonas', but there was something more.

The man actually cared for another human being, unlike Jonas. It would be his weakness, his downfall. Jonas had no attachment to anyone but himself. It kept him self sufficient and there was nothing his enemies could use against him. The forest was thinning around him and Jonas knew he needed to pick a spot to bed down until the following night. He would rest through the day and then bait Grayson again.

He came to a second outcropping in the mountain and inspected the area. This would do fine, Jonas thought. He climbed up a short way and found a perfect space for him to plan an ambush. It would due for now, he thought. He settled back against the rock to rest. He would not sleep, that would be too dangerous, but he would rest.

* * *

Tony took a deep breath when he saw the bloody jacket and belts lying on the ground. He kneeled and picked up the jacket and let it drop to the ground. After scanning the area quickly he looked over at McGee.

"Probie," Tony said softly. McGee looked at him.

"What?"

"Gibbs' jacket," Tony said pointing to the bloody cloth. McGee swallowed and nodded. It was then that they both heard the scratching of feet against the mountain side. Tony looked at McGee before he rose and hustled towards the noise.

He found the body as it struggled into trying to sit up. Just as Tony reached the form it slumped into unconsciousness and Tony caught him before he fell to the ground again. McGee came up beside him looking a little pale as he noticed the pooling blood that was collecting.

"It's Brown," Tony said with grunt. "He's got two GSWs."

"Where're Kate and Gibbs?" McGee asked looking around frantically. Tony scanned the rim of the drop-off.

"Check the rim," Tony said as he went back for Gibbs' jacket and the belts. After he had re-secured the items around Levi's wounds he went to McGee.

"Look," McGee pointed to the edge. "Someone went over."

"GIBBS!" DiNozzo shouted with his hands cupped around his mouth. He listened intently for a moment before shouting again. "KATE! GIBBS!"

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs' voice floated up to them from below. "Down here, neither one of us can climb out!"

"Stay here, Probie, I'm going down there," Tony said as he looked for a good place to scale the mountain side. He started his slow decent, slipping from time to time before he stumbled and slid on his butt half way down.

He regained his feet and moved slowly down the rest of the plain. He took a moment to catch his breath, looking back up to the top before he plunged forward looking for Kate and Gibbs. He came to a blood trail and felt his heart sink slightly as he hurried his pace.

"Gibbs?" he called out into the darkness.

"Below you," Gibbs replied as he struggled to his feet again, holding the wounded limb out so not to put weight on it. Tony smiled when Gibbs' head popped up and Gibbs nodded. "What took you so long?"

"Good to see you too, Boss. It's dark, took us a while to find you."

"Kate's been shot in the leg. She's ok for now, but need to get her out of here and to a hospital," Gibbs said.

"Ok, what about you?"

"I'm fine," Gibbs growled.

"Then why didn't you climb out and find help?" Tony asked. He was sorry the moment the words were out. Gibbs cut him with a glare and Tony swallowed.

"I can't put weight on my knee," Gibbs replied before he disappeared behind the outcropping once more. Tony sighed and tried to think of a way to get both of them up the cliff face.

TBC…


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer on chapter one.**

**AN: here you go another chapter. Sorry bout the wait, but yeah life just gets in the way sometimes. Enjoy and leave your comments in the box, thanks. dark rolling sea.

* * *

**

Chapter Twenty Two

Jonas had heard the agents yelling. A smile had slipped over his features as he shifted in his hiding place. He knew his best option was to stay until morning, but something was gnawing deep inside him. He needed to act; waiting was never his strong suit.

He slid from his secure spot and quickly slipped through the woods without the slightest of sound. Jonas knew that the man would be following him. He knew he was taking a big risk, but everyone was exposed right now and he held the upper hand. Moving deftly, he quickly closed the distance between himself and the distracted agents.

He came upon the backside of the caves and stopped, listening for any sign of what was happening on the other side. He could hear people talking, but couldn't make out the words. He took a moment to compose himself and think through his next move. He would take them by surprise and he would eliminate them before they even knew what was coming.

* * *

Dusty moved from spot to spot quietly, watching for any sign of disturbance. He had no idea where Strom had gone, and it was getting too dark to track. Using the little moonlight that made its way through the tree cover, he was able to pick up on some of the tales Storm had left behind.

He felt his stomach tighten and his chest squeeze, this young man was good at covering his tracks. Storm could be anywhere, waiting to ambush him, but he knew he couldn't stop. Not now, when everything he cared about was in grave danger. His mind floated to Levi and he hoped his friend was ok. Deep down he had a sickening feeling, but he managed to shove it aside.

Dusty continued, moving through the underbrush and following the path. Coming up to an outcropping Dusty froze in his tracks. He smelled the air and closed his eyes to strain his ears. Opening his eyes once again he let himself breath deeply. Storm had been here, but was no longer waiting. He moved towards the outcropping and inspected the area.

Storm had set up here to stay, but something had grabbed his attention and made him move on. Dusty looked around and pushed down the uncertainty that was creeping into his mind. He turned to face the direction of the cabin he had left the agents at and wondered if Storm had headed there.

After jumping down and looking around, Dusty picked up Storm's trail again and headed towards the other side of the mountain. He picked up his pace, something in his gut telling him he needed to hurry. Moving swiftly, but carefully, Dusty made his way through the woods, no longer caring if he drew attention. If he drew Storm's attention, it was no longer pointed at the other people.

* * *

Grayson hobbled along through the thick brush, making slow time and a lot of noise. He didn't care anymore. His leg felt like it was on fire, the throbbing and pain making it hard to concentrate. Shooting pain was running through his shoulder as well, making it difficult to keep a steady pace. He was following the trail left by both Dusty and Jonas, hoping that he wasn't too late.

His mind continually floated from person to person involved in this little adventure and he felt his heart fall. He had gotten a lot of people into a lot of hot water. A voice in the back of his mind tried to tell him it wasn't his fault, but how could he truly believe that?

This entire ordeal was his fault. Gunnery Sergeant Corbett was dead because of him, his brother lay wounded because of him, not to mention Levi and the other agents, he didn't even know if they were alive. The anger and hatred bubbled and grew inside him with each passing thought, and Jonas was in the very center of that mass.

Grayson pushed himself harder, to move faster, even though his leg protested greatly. The pain was almost to the point of tears as he pushed his body to move even though it was badly torn. The trees started to blend and blur as the tears burned his eyes, but he pushed on, not caring if he walked into an ambush. His only thought was to find Jonas, one way or another, and finish this. Whether that meant he was dead or Jonas was dead, it really didn't matter to him anymore.

The sound of the night echoed around him, crickets and bugs hummed, while the brush crackled and snapped under his unsteady feet. He knew anyone close would know he was coming, but at the moment his brain didn't care.

* * *

Janie frantically struggled against her bindings. She feared that the man that had kidnapped her had left her to die. Waiting around to find out was not in her game plan. The gun battle she had heard had given her hope, but when no one emerged to rescue her, the fear invaded once more. She had tried yelling, but no one had answered, she wasn't even sure if anyone was still alive to hear her. All she knew was she had to free herself.

She wrestled and pulled against the restraints until her shoulder exploded in angry pain. She cried out as the tears rolled down her face. She had to rest; the strength had been swept away with the pain in her injured joint. Her eyes guardedly watched the cave entrance for any movement. She would be ready if he came back, but she knew she needed to escape from this prison if she was going to survive.

The fear of death fueled her adrenaline once more and she again attacked her restraints with fury. The pain in her shoulder tripled but this time she ignored it, giving up was not on her list of things to do today. She felt the bindings give a little and a smile washed over her face. There was a chance, she told herself, it would give way and she would be able to escape.

* * *

Zack slowly blinked his eyes as the world came back into focus. Almost instantly the pain in his side panged through his body making him groan. He tried to sit up, but only managed to intensify the pain. His body dropped back to the floor and he cried out. He lifted his head slightly and scanned the cabin, but he found he was alone.

He wondered where his brother had gone, before he felt around his side. The first thing he noticed was the bunched up sweatshirt secured around his midsection. Pushing with his hands and using his feet against the floor he managed to get himself into a sitting position against the wall. He needed to rest a moment to regain his strength as the pain reverberated through his side.

He looked down and saw he had lost a lot of blood, but the sweatshirt seemed to be working to slow the bleeding. Closing his eyes and concentrating he tried to remember what had happened, but he could only recall bits and pieces from his memory. He knew he was best served to wait it out here, but he tried to stand anyway. As soon as he was halfway up the room began to spin fiercely, sending Zack back to the floor with a thud. He let out a frustrated sigh before resigning himself to the sideline for the rest of the game.

* * *

"McGee," Tony said turning to face up the cliff. McGee peeked over the edge and looked down at him.

"Yeah?"

"I'm going to need your help. Neither one can walk out of here."

"Ok," McGee said with a gulp, as Tony turned back around jumping down over the rock ledge that had protected Kate and Gibbs earlier. McGee started to make his way down, slowly and carefully, but then he lost his footing and slid down the rest of the way on his butt.

"Glad you could join us, McGee," Gibbs said and McGee turned a little red as he nodded.

"Well, I think we're going to have to find a place with better footing, then drag the two of you up one at a time," Tony said thoughtfully.

"Drag?" Kate asked with a raised eyebrow before looking at Gibbs. Gibbs gave her an apologetic smile before nodding. Kate crossed her arms over her chest.

"There's some good footing just over that way," Gibbs pointed to the place where he had tumbled down. Tony walked that way and inspected the ground as best he could in the darkness. Once satisfied that they could use the slope, he walked back to them.

"Ok. Who wants to go first?" Tony asked with a smile. Gibbs looked at Kate and pointed.

"Kate goes first. Be careful," Gibbs replied. Tony nodded slowly and motioned for McGee to help him. Gibbs stood back and watched as the other two men helped Kate to her feet.

The four slowly walked the short distance to the better slope, having to stop a few times. Once there, Gibbs took a seat on a rock and rested his injured leg as McGee and Tony got Kate situated on the ground. Tony looked back at Gibbs and noticed he was staring at Kate. When he looked down at Kate he realized they were staring at each other. There was something there but Tony thought better of asking at the moment. Instead he looked back at McGee.

"Ready?" Tony asked McGee. The younger agent nodded and Tony looked at Kate. "You ready?"

She nodded as well and closed her eyes. Gibbs' jacket was still wrapped around her leg, to protect it from the dirt and rocks. Gibbs sat on the rock feeling helpless and hating it. He watched as Tony and McGee slowly got Kate to the top of the cliff and disappeared over the edge. The light was almost completely gone now and he worried about what might be waiting for them up above.

Tony and McGee came back down and Gibbs was already sitting where Kate had been. Tony took one side and McGee the other and up they went a second time. Pulling Gibbs up proved to be a bit more difficult, but they managed to make it without too many hiccups. Once on the top Gibbs made Tony help him to his feet, and then Gibbs half hopped, and half walked over to Kate.

He sat down next to her and inspected the wound on her leg once again. Tony walked over to Levi and squatted down. Gibbs slipped his arm around Kate when he noticed Tony and McGee weren't looking and kissed the side of her head, before slowly pulling back. Kate looked at him slightly shocked before she regained her composure.

Tony walked back over to Gibbs and Kate and looked down at the two of them. He then scanned the area trying to come up with a suitable plan. He checked his watch noting it was almost three in the morning, before glancing at Kate. Noticing that she was shivering, he pulled his jacket off and handed it to her.

"Here," he said softly. Kate looked up at him with a small smile before she slipped the coat over her shoulders. Gibbs looked at Tony.

"You need to go get help. Get the authorities and get paramedics up here," Gibbs stated. Tony nodded as he stood to his full height. He looked around feeling unease, before he glanced back at Gibbs.

"I'll send McGee. No need both of us going off and leaving you two defenseless," Tony replied. He was slightly confused by the look that flashed through Gibbs' eyes, but the older man didn't respond so Tony walked over to McGee.

After sending McGee down the mountain side Tony decided to take a look around and secure the area. Once he was out of sight, Gibbs slid his body over to Levi and took a look at the man. He frowned when he examined the wounds. There had been a lot of blood loss and his color was fading. He checked for a pulse and found a weak one. After making sure the bandages were tight and secure Gibbs moved back over to Kate. He looked around and noticed Tony was out of sight.

"Where'd DiNozzo go?" he asked Kate as he settled in next to her. She leaned on his shoulder, the fatigue of the day and her injuries taking its toll on her.

"Up there somewhere," she replied gesturing with her hand. Gibbs nodded and watched as Kate's eyelids drooped and then closed. He took in a breath smelling her hair closing his own eyes. His body tensed when he heard footsteps coming closer. He opened his eyes to see DiNozzo coming towards him with a worried look on his face.

TBC…


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer on chapter one.**

**AN: Sorry about the delay, but here is the next chapter. Enjoy and remember to leave your thoughts behind. Thanks. dark rolling sea.**

* * *

Gibbs shifted to pull himself out from under Kate as Tony worked his way over to him. He could tell Tony had seen something to spook him. Gibbs tried to stand but his leg buckled and he slid back to a sitting position.

"What's wrong?" he asked hurriedly as Tony came closer. Tony glanced over his shoulder quickly before returning his gaze to Gibbs and Kate.

"Something up on the rock ledge making noise. I'm not sure what. I'm going to go check it out," Tony said in a rushed whisper. Gibbs glanced over Tony's shoulder to the rock ledge.

"Be careful," Gibbs said. Tony nodded quickly before trotting off into the darkness. Gibbs sighed as he leaned his head back against the rock. It was then that his hand went to his gun, only to realize he was unarmed.

Gibbs' cursed openly and then looked over at Kate. She was still asleep against the rock and he noticed her holster was also empty. Gibbs' swore again. He looked around and shuffled his body towards Brown. No gun there either. He closed his eyes and pounded his fist lightly against the mountain. He had let DiNozzo separate himself from them, leaving them totally exposed. He scanned the area but it was too dark to see if Brown's gun was lying close by. He moved back towards Kate and waited anxiously for one of his teammates to return.

* * *

McGee made his way slowly back towards the cabin, or at least he hoped he was heading back to the cabin. The night air was growing darker and following the path was becoming increasingly difficult. He tried to hurry, stumbling from time to time, going down hard once. 

He continuously checked his watch, monitoring his progress, telling himself he had to move faster. Finally the ground started to level out and McGee knew he was close to the structure. He just had to find it. Searching around for nearly twenty minutes he finally spotted the cabin and started to run towards it.

He reached the door out of breath and pushed through it forcefully. McGee scanned the kitchen and living area quickly looking for a telephone or radio of some sort. On the far side he finally spotted a wall mounted telephone and raced for it. He picked it up and dialed 911, and after waiting briefly for the operator to answer, he explained the situation.

McGee continued to talk to the operator in an annoyed tone, as she refused to let him hang up the phone. She dispatched the local police and EMS to him after getting more information than McGee thought she needed. Glancing at his watch every five seconds his heart began to race, hoping that the emergency workers would arrive in time.

* * *

Dusty continued to move through the ever darkening maze of forest, on his quest to catch up with Storm. The trail was getting considerably harder to track as the young man moved without leaving very much disturbance to the surrounding area. He began using his ears as much as his eyes. 

He could hear someone behind him as well and his mind cursed the stubbornness of Grayson. There was no doubt in his mind that young man was following him now. He pushed all thoughts of Grayson and Levi from his mind, knowing they would only cause a problem when he came face to face with Storm.

Dusty stopped abruptly when he heard movement ahead of him. He dropped to a knee and scanned with his eyes to find what was causing the disturbance. His breathing slowed and his muscled coiled as he spotted a figure crouched behind the rocks ahead of him.

* * *

Grayson continued to plow through the forest with little regard for the noise or trail he was making. His mind was locked on Jonas and he was going to kill him the first chance he got. His right hand tightened around the grip of the gun he carried, the sweat making it slick. He brought the weapon up and looked at it again, knowing he would use it tonight. 

His stomach clenched and released with fear and pain as he pushed himself further into the woods. Knowing these woods was his best advantage over anyone else out there tonight. He had a thought of where the other agents would be and that was where he was headed.

This gave him a boost as he didn't have to track as Dusty did. He was making up time, moving without having to find a trail first. The throbbing and fire in his leg was worse, his shoulder aching more than ever, and his head was swimming in and out of conscious thought, but he pushed forward. The time for rest would come later, but for now, he had a job to do.

Time seemed to stop as he trudged through the jungle in a semi alert stage. He could have easily stumbled into a trap and wouldn't have known it, but fate was on his side tonight. Jonas and Dusty had continued to move forward, without much thought to the injured man following them.

* * *

Jonas knew they would be coming up behind him, so he quickly planned his attack on the agents. He would come out hard and fast, taking care of the new agent, before turning to the wounded ones. Surprise was on his side and he was sure it would be over quickly. He checked his weapon, loading a fresh clip. 

Leaning against the cool rock, he closed his eyes and cleared his mind of anything else. The attack was front and center, the mind a machine programmed to kill. He counted to ten taking slow deep breaths to calm his nerves and steady his body. Once he was ready, he pushed from the rock and headed up over the top.

* * *

Janie struggled against her restraints again, growing furious that she had been left alone to die. Her shoulder screamed in pain but she used the fear driven adrenaline to push through it. She could feel the bindings holding her in place starting to give a little and a small smile swept over her face. 

A noise from the cave opening caught her attention. Her body froze in fear and anticipation as she strained her ears to hear something further. Mixed scenarios filled her mind, wondering who was coming. One was a rescuer had finally found her, another the man was coming back to finish the job.

She continued to struggle against the restraints, trying desperately to do it quietly. She didn't want to draw unnecessary attention to herself. She heard more soft noises as someone approached cautiously and she began to think that maybe it was someone to save her.

She looked over her shoulder at the dark entrance but couldn't see a thing. The darkness caused more fear, as her mind conjured up all kinds of new possibilities. What if it was some kind of animal coming to investigate the noises? She held her breath as something moved in the darkness, and she sucked back the urge to scream when she saw the gun come out of the blackness.

But it wasn't the man who had taken her captive and a smile came over her face as she released the breath she was holding. The man ran up to her and pulled a knife from his belt, cutting the restraints and freeing her from the prison she had been confined in. She wrapped her arms around him the best she could, ignoring the jolt of pain from her injured joint.

"My name is Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo, Ma'am, and I'm with NCIS," the man replied. She nodded as tears came down her cheeks.

"Some man kidnapped me and brought me here," she said in a whisper.

"We know. Are you hurt?"

"He dislocated my shoulder, but then put it back in place. Hurts like hell but I'll live."

"Nothing else?"

"Nothing physical," she said knowing the nightmares were going to be coming in full force.

Agent DiNozzo nodded at her and motioned that they leave the cave. She sighed in relief and smiled as she fell in behind him heading for the opening. She could feel the pain and exhaustion overtaking her, but she pushed to make it out.

* * *

Gibbs looked around and found a small space that he could stick Kate and himself until help arrived. His gut was screaming at him to find shelter since they were essentially unarmed. He moved back to Kate, his knee throbbing with intense pain and slowly nudged her awake. 

She blinked up at him the grogginess evident in her eyes. He explained the situation and she slowly nodded at him as he helped her scoot towards the small cave he found. Once he had her in he sat in the opening and watched. They were there only a few minutes before he felt a hand on his back and looked over his shoulder at Kate.

"It's going to be ok," she said softly. Gibbs nodded and remembered their conversation from before DiNozzo and McGee found them. He took a moment to compose his thoughts before he spoke.

"I never answered you before," Gibbs said slowly. Kate looked at him with a questioning look and he licked his lips. "I…I think we can make it work."

But Kate didn't get a chance to respond. Gibbs' attention was grabbed by DiNozzo softly calling out to them. Gibbs gained Tony's attention and moved out of the hiding place. He noticed that Tony wasn't alone and stopped short in the shadows.

"It's ok, Gibbs," Tony said noticing Gibbs hesitancy. "It's Grayson's aunt."

Gibbs stepped out of the deep shadow, coming to a stop in front of them. He was about to speak when he heard someone else further up in the rock. He turned to look over DiNozzo's shoulder and saw movement coming over the top of the cave. He looked at Tony.

"Someone else," He said quickly. "I'm unarmed, up to you, Tony."

Gibbs grabbed Janie and pushed her towards the cave Kate was in. Janie saw the entrance and stumbled forward into the shelter. Kate made a move to push passed her but Gibbs was in the entrance already and gave her a look that made her stay put. She was about to tell him to do that same, since he was unarmed, but Gibbs was already turning to see what was happening.

Gibbs was almost to the base of the rock when he heard shots ring out. He instinctively ducked as he heard return fire come from his left. His leg gave out and he tumbled to the ground with a grunt as more gun shots rang out.

His fear was growing as the air suddenly grew quiet, his mind wondering where DiNozzo had gotten to. He peered up and over the rock, scanning the open area, but the darkness and shadow hid most of anything of consequence. Gibbs' mind raced to assess the situation and what he could do to ensure his team's safety. It was then that he heard the second person come over the top of the rock.

Things either just shifted for or against them and he had no clue which way. He hoped it was for them, as he moved again to head back to the small cave for shelter. There was nothing he could do without a gun and the feeling of helplessness made him sick to his stomach.

Trapped between knowing he needed to get to safety and wanting to help Tony, he hesitated at the opening of the cave; a mistake he would pay for. The report of the handgun sounded instants before the force of the bullet slammed into him. He grunted as the fire ripped through his arm and side. Pain pulsated through his back, as the air flew from his lungs.

He hit the ground hard and tried to suck air back into his lungs, finding it near impossible. The pain coursing through his body and his inability to pull oxygen into his lungs caused his fear to expand. Panic began to overtake him, something he was foreign to. His mind fought for control and it wasn't until he felt hands on his uninjured arm that he finally regained control.

Grayson's Aunt dragged him into the shelter of the rock and leaned over him. He looked up blinking rapidly as the pain overpowered his senses and noticed Kate lean in. He smiled slowly at her, trying to reassure her, but he could still see the fear and concern in her eyes. He rolled his head over to investigate the wound and cringed. His shoulder was a bloody mess, but he was sure the shot went clean through.

TBC…


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer on chapter one.**

**AN: Looky there updated pretty quick this time. Enjoy and remember I enjoy your comments. Have at it. dark rolling sea.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Four**

McGee was snapping at the operator now as she continued to ask questions. He finally hung up the phone and went outside to wait for the sirens. He paced the front porch stamping down his anger, fighting the urge to run back up the mountain.

He knew if he left the cabin the emergency personnel wouldn't know where on the mountain they were. That could be the difference between life and death. He knew Brown was still alive when he left, he just hoped the EMS got there in a hurry.

It was then that McGee heard the eruption of gun fire. His head snapped towards the noise and he felt his gut roll over. He strained his ears towards the distance trying to hear any sign of the sirens, but heard nothing. He gripped the railing along the porch tightly, as he debated in his mind to stay and wait or charge back to help the rest.

He knew his best bet was to stay put and wait, to make sure the emergency workers found the right site, but the pull to help his team was just as strong. He released his left hand and balled it into a fist. Slamming it down on the railing, he swore aloud and turned and kicked at a chair.

Gibbs would want him to stay, to make sure help arrived and was led to the correct place. McGee knew it would better serve to hold the fort and wait, even if it tore his heart apart. So he waited.

* * *

Grayson heard the exchange of gun fire and started to push himself faster. He could feel his leg starting to give in, but he fought with the pain and made himself hustle through the forest brush. The gun grew heavy in his arm as his mind worked through the scenarios that could be coming up. 

There was nothing more important in his world right now than killing Jonas Bale, even if it was the last thing he did. The darkness was overbearing and his mind started to play tricks on him, but he managed to find his way, barely. He held his breath without even knowing it as the noise assaulted his ears and caused his mind to spin. Fighting back the wave of helplessness he pushed forward, half running, half hopping on his bad leg.

He came to the rock caves just as the gun fire ceased. Taking a long moment to catch his ragged breath, Grayson leaned on the rock face and closed his eyes. The pain in his leg was gone from his mind, as he focused on his task at hand; nothing could stop him now.

* * *

Dusty heard the first shots ring out just above him. He leaped up the rock face and took cover on the back side of the caves, watching the discharge from the weapons. He saw Storm just below him and another person firing from the bottom of the rocks. 

He took aim and fired a quick burst of shots at Storm just as the young man fired at the other man. The shots were off a hair, and Storm ducked behind another rock for cover. Dusty tried to find an angle, as another burst of shots came from below at Storm. A stray shot smacked off a rock next to his shoulder and Dusty ducked down further.

Another single shot rang out and Dusty popped up instantly firing in the direction of the report. He then dropped flat to the ground as the gun spun and fired in his direction. The air went silent then as Dusty reloaded his clip and waited for someone else to make a move.

Storm was no where in his sight and that bothered him. He had also lost whoever was at the bottom of the rocks. He cursed softly and decided it would be in his best interest to find another spot. He quietly moved to his left, dropping into the cave that had held Janie just moments before.

* * *

Tony reloaded his weapon after the exchange and tried to look back over where the others were. He swore under his breath as he realized he had left them completely unarmed. He bit at his lower lip as he scanned the darkness looking for movement, but he found none. 

Time seemed to have stopped for him as he checked himself for wounds. He figured he would have felt pain, but in his adrenaline surged state he had to be sure he wasn't bleeding somewhere. Finding none he let out a sigh of relief as he shifted to find a better angle.

Tony ran the gunfight through his mind quickly, and decided that there was more than one person up in the rocks firing weapons. He closed his eyes and offered a silent prayer that it was someone friendly. The last thing they needed tonight was two psychos instead of one.

He shifted again, scanning the caves for danger. Stifling the urge to call out to Gibbs, he just hoped that they had gotten to cover and were safe. His mind raced with all possibilities and he offered another silent prayer that McGee hurried back with lots of help.

* * *

Jonas ducked into a cave and checked his ammunition. There was a smug smile planted securely on his lips after taking the silver haired agent down. The man had hesitated just long enough for him to send a bullet through the older man's shoulder. Pleasure had spread through his body as the agent hit the ground with a grunt. 

The fact that no shots had come from that direction also made Jonas happy. They were injured and unarmed. The only agent with a weapon was pinned on the other side of the open plain. The only thing that worried him was the late joiner that rained bullets down from above him.

Either Grayson had caught up with him, or the other man was there and ready to take him out. The first shots had almost succeeded, just barely missing him. He sat back and enjoyed the moment for now, in no hurry to finish the night. Confidence would carry him through the odds, he was sure of that.

* * *

Gibbs fought to stay conscious. His shoulder was growing increasingly sticky and wet with each passing second. He felt his body being pushed up against the rock wall and settled against something warm. Letting his head fall to the side he found a soft shoulder against his neck and squinted up to see who it was. 

Kate's face stared back at him with increasing alarm and Gibbs tried to smile at her. His entire side was completely numb, making it near impossible for him to move his injured arm. He frowned slightly as he tried to regain control of his body, failing miserably. His mind grew cloudy with confusion, as his eyes dimmed in the lack of light.

Blood was trickling down his arm, but he couldn't tell. A pool of it collected in the dirt. Shivers started to assault his body as he felt increasingly cooler with each passing moment. An arm snaked around him as a force pushed into his uninjured side. Someone was whispering to him, but his ears couldn't register the noise.

The world was slowly slipping away from him and he knew he had to fight it but nothing seemed to work. The darkness started to overcome him and he looked at Kate one last time. Noting the worry etched into her face, he tried to reach out to her with his good arm, but the world was black.

Kate knew Gibbs was out cold when his eyes closed and remained shut. She bit at her lower lip and lowered him flat on the ground. She inspected his wound and knew that help needed to arrive soon. Everything had gone wrong out here in the wilderness. She just hoped that Tony was still ok after the exchange of gunfire had ceased.

Checking the time on her cell phone she calculated how long McGee had been gone. Frustrated that she was trapped with a wounded leg, and without a weapon, she tried to struggle to her feet. Collapsing to the ground with a grunt, she realized with a small amount of panic that she had lost all feeling in the leg with the bullet wound.

Kate closed her eyes and fought the urge to break down. Panic was the last thing she needed right now. She attempted to stretch and flex her leg, to return some sort of blood flow, but she found that she couldn't get it to move very much at all. She slumped against the wall and looked at Gibbs, hoping McGee returned in time to save them all.

* * *

Grayson pushed himself away from the rock support and made himself slowly climb the back of the caves. Tucking the gun into his pants he relied heavily on his arms to pull himself up. His leg buckled and cramped under him, but he refused to let it hold him back. He clamped down on his lip a couple times to keep himself from crying out in pain. 

By the time he reached the top, his lip was bleeding steadily, pain was pulsating through his leg, and his shoulder felt like a million tiny needles were kneading the muscle. But none of this stopped him. He crouched low in the rocks and pulled the hand gun from his belt. Checking it one last time to make sure it was ready to fire, he made his way carefully over the last barrier between him and Storm.

His breathing increased as his heart rate tripled and he knew he needed to calm himself before he faced Storm. He stopped and closed his eyes, taking a few deep breaths to slow his racing body. Once he was in control again, he moved forward again. Movement to his left made him stop and drop to his good knee.

He scanned the area and smiled to himself, destiny was smiling on him tonight. Jonas was slouched against a cave entrance with his eyes closed. Grayson pushed with everything he had left, knowing that surprise was his only chance. As he came around, bringing the gun up, he fired a single shot at Jonas.

The bullet caught Jonas in the lower rib cage and Grayson smiled at the strangled yelp that escaped. Before Grayson could react a second time, a spray of bullets were headed in his direction. He fell to the ground as he heard them wiz past his head. More shots sounded from behind and below him as the air exploded in another round of gun fire.

Grayson remained flat on the ground until it all stopped. He could hear someone above him moving slowly through the rocks. Jonas was making soft noises to his left, while he was sure someone was down below calling out to them. Grayson picked his head up when he was sure Jonas was through.

He could tell from the noise that his adversary had been hit. Grayson limped slowly over there, hoping he didn't draw the fire of the other two with guns. Squatting down next to Jonas, Grayson let a small smile play over his lips as he saw the thick dark blood leaking from the wounded man's side.

"You take that first shot, Grady?" Jonas asked in a choked voice.

"Yeah. Just for old times you know," Grayson replied with mirth. Jonas smiled up at him with a nod.

"I never expected it from you," Jonas struggled to say. Grayson heard Dusty come up beside him, but his attention never left Jonas.

"That was why I won," Grayson replied. "You never expected it and that's why I'm alive and you're dying."

Jonas smiled broadly at him for a moment before his body slumped to the side. Grayson looked up at Dusty with guilt and pain in his eyes. Dusty reached out and placed a gentle hand on the young man's shoulder.

"This is all my fault," Grayson whispered hoarsely. "Where's Agent Gibbs?"

"I don't know," Dusty replied honestly. It was then that they heard someone yelling at the bottom of the caves. Grayson turned slightly.

"Jonas is dead," Grayson yelled back down. "How is everyone?"

TBC…


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer on chapter one.**

**AN: Here you go the next chapter. Hope you enjoy and as always leave your comments behind. Thanks, dark rolling sea.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Five**

McGee finally heard the sirens in the distance and started to calm his angry nerves. The first vehicle to pull up to the cabin was a First Responder from the local volunteer fire department. Two men piled out of the truck and sprinted to McGee on the porch.

"Who's hurt?" the first man yelled looking around. McGee shook his head and started down the stairs.

"Not here," he said pushing past the two surprised men. "Grab your gear and let's go."

"Where?" the second man asked.

McGee paused annoyed and glared at the man, "up the mountain, now let's move. At least one seriously hurt and I heard another round of gunfire while waiting for you."

The two men looked at each other as McGee started up the mountain again. The first one nodded, before they sprinted to the truck, grabbed two bags and trotted after McGee. It was taking longer than McGee remembered and his heart was starting to pound. All kinds of worse case scenarios were spinning wildly through his mind, as he felt the seconds slip by. He heard more vehicles pulling up but he didn't stop to direct them. He just hoped the emergency workers would see the three men running up the mountain and follow.

* * *

Grayson felt his leg giving way seconds before he crumpled to the ground. He felt Dusty's arms grasp him seconds before he was sure he would have slid down the rock face. His whole body was shaking, as he felt a wave of nausea sweep over him. Ducking his head between his knees, he fought the urge to black out or vomit. 

Dusty's hands settled on Grayson's back, making a soothing gesture. Grayson drew in a couple slow deep breaths, trying to regain control over his body. He heard someone coming up the side of the mountain, but couldn't lift his head to see who it was.

"Everyone all right?" Agent DiNozzo's voice reached his ears. Grayson blew out one more deep breath and slowly lifted his head. He battled the tears in his eyes, as the pain in his body was increasing.

"I'll live. What about down there?" Grayson replied. Dusty just simply nodded and then stood and moved to Jonas' dead body. DiNozzo followed him with his eyes as he responded.

"I'll check on them now."

"How's Levi?" Grayson asked as DiNozzo turned to head down the mountain side. The agent paused and turned and Grayson knew the news would be bad.

"He was hurt pretty bad in the first encounter," DiNozzo said. Grayson bit at his lower lip and nodded as tears slipped down his cheeks. Dusty looked up from where he was squatting next to Jonas and Grayson glanced over at him.

He could see the pain in the older man's face, and he knew Dusty was worried. Dusty looked at him for a moment assessing him and Grayson knew what he wanted. Grayson nodded slowly as he leaned against the cave wall.

"Go," Grayson said softly as he fought another round of radiating pain. Dusty was half way down the side of the cliff before Grayson knew he had moved. He shifted his leg and the bolt of lightning that crackled from his knee made him grunt in pain. His shoulder throbbed as he reached down to inspect his leg further.

Ignoring the intense pain, Grayson pushed himself up the rock into a standing position. Once upright he had to pause and suck in oxygen to keep from passing out. His head rolled with dizziness as his stomach protested. After regaining his wayward balance, Grayson moved himself to the edge of the rock and looked down into the darkness. He couldn't see anything and it frustrated him.

His mind replayed the night scene by scene in his head and he realized that he needed to send emergency workers to the other cabin to check on Zack. Closing his eyes he shifted closer to the edge, his leg protesting the movement. Once he had steadied himself he opened his eyes and moved down the side of the cliff slowly, careful to retain his balance.

After what seemed to take forever, he came to a stop a few feet away from Dusty and Levi. The scene horrified him as he let out a startled groan. Dusty looked up briefly before returning his attention to Levi on the ground. Dusty was performing CPR on Levi and Grayson felt the weight of the day finally crash down on his shoulders.

Tumbling to the ground after his leg gave way, he landed on his injured shoulder. His head swam with uncertainty, as the dizziness and confusion overwhelmed him. Panic started to grip him as his breathing increased and his heart raced. He clamped his eyes tightly shut and tried to calm himself down but without luck.

Opening his eyes, he saw Dusty still breathing for Levi and he couldn't stop the tears from sliding down his face. He scooted slowly towards the two men and slumped heavily against the cave wall feeling his world quickly spinning out of control. He vaguely heard someone yelling for Agent DiNozzo, but his attention was quickly fading from reality.

Someone was beside him and he didn't remember how they got there. His eyes focused, blinkingly, on Dusty still breathing for Levi. Grayson tilted his head slightly in the opposite direction and saw the worried face of his aunt looking back at him. He tried to manage a smile but seemed unable to focus his brain. His leg was going numb now and his shoulder continued to hum with pain.

"Grady," Janie's voice reached to him through the fog. Blinking his eyes to try help lift the fog, he stared at her. She reached out and he felt her cup his face, making him look directly at her. She studied his eyes for a moment before she looked over at Dusty and Levi.

"I think he's dying," Grayson replied in a whisper. Janie looked at him a moment before she went around and kneeled next to Dusty. Dusty never faltered in his rhythmic breathing for Levi, as Janie look Levi's limp hand. Grayson closed his eyes and hoped help arrived very soon.

* * *

Kate gripped Gibbs' hand in hers and prayed that everyone came out of this alive. She knew things were quickly spiraling downhill and she wished McGee would return. Gibbs being unconscious was not helping her battle to fight the panic. She looked over at Grayson's aunt and she saw that the woman was looking at her. 

"It's going to be ok," Janie whispered with a nod and Kate took a deep breath. Janie then went about looking over Gibbs' wound and Kate couldn't help but feel useless. "He's losing a lot of blood. We need to stop the bleeding."

"How bad is it?" Kate asked with concern in her voice. Janie looked up at her, meeting her eyes.

"I'm not a doctor, but I can tell he's losing a lot of blood," she said apologetically. Kate only nodded. She shifted her body, ignoring the protests of her leg and moved to get Gibbs into her lap. Janie pulled her jacket off and gave it to Kate. "Use this."

"How is everyone else?" Kate asked trying to look out into the darkness.

"I don't know, but I think I heard Grayson say Jonas was dead," Janie replied. She helped Kate get the jacket around Gibbs' wound and then Kate pressed hard against Gibbs' shoulder. He let out a groan and Kate took a deep breath. "I'm going to go check on the others."

"We'll be right here," Kate said. She heard Janie yell for Tony as she left the shelter and Kate felt a little better. When Tony popped his head around the rock, Kate gave him a small smile.

"Boss," Tony said with alarm as he came quickly to Kate's side. Tony kneeled next to them and looked at Kate. She shook her head before answering his unspoken question.

"He got hit after the initial burst. I think the bullet went right through, but he's losing a lot of blood, Tony," Kate said with a quiver to her voice. Tony put a hand on her shoulder and squeezed lightly before he nodded and looked at Gibbs. He went checking on the wound, pulling the jacket back slightly to inspect.

"We need to slow this bleeding. Dammit, where's McGee," Tony growled and he put his hands over Kate's causing twice as much pressure. Gibbs stirred slightly before becoming still again.

"Tony, he's going to be ok, right?" Kate asked with tears in her eyes. Tony looked at her a moment, slightly stunned by her emotional state. He looked at their boss and then back at Kate and started to realize that there was something more than just a professional relationship.

"Yeah, Kate, he's Gibbs. He's the toughest guy I know."

"I can't lose him, Tony."

"What's going on, Kate?" Tony asked as he tilted his head to the side. Kate stared at him for a long moment, knowing that he could most likely read everything on her face right now. Her barriers of stone had crumbled when she saw Gibbs shot.

She didn't answer him though, instead looking away, down at Gibbs. She pulled her hand on Gibbs' front out from under Tony's, causing Tony to instantly press harder, so she could softly stroke Gibbs' hair. Tony licked his lips and nodded.

"You tell him yet?" Tony asked. Kate looked up at him, the tears rolling down her face. She took a moment to compose her answer.

"Yes, in a way."

"And?"

"Things will probly change once we get off this damn mountain," Kate replied looking back at Gibbs. Tony nodded slightly as the two of them fell silent. They sat in the rock shelter, holding Gibbs' shoulder, waiting for someone to come. Tony was growing concerned that emergency workers had yet to arrive.

He looked from Kate, to Gibbs, then out over his shoulder in the direction of Levi and Grayson. So many wounded, but the job was done. They had managed to kill Jonas and hopefully no one else would die, but things were looking grim unless help arrived.

"Dammit!" Tony growled as more time ticked by. "Where are they!"

* * *

Zack hovered between darkness and the conscious world. His ribs on his left side felt like someone was twisting a knife in them. Unsure of where he was or what happened, his hand moved over his ailing side. He lifted his fingers in front of his face and the sticky blood that coated them jarred his memory. 

He groaned and shifted as his mind focused for the moment and looked around the cabin. Left alone, he hoped that they had sent help for him. Carefully he applied more pressure to his dressing, tightening the cord wrapped around the sweatshirt on his side. As he tried to control his breathing he guessed that two or more ribs had been snapped by the bullet. Sure there were other internal problems, he felt the world slipping away again.

"Come get me, Grady, please hurry," he said as his eyes faded to black once again.

* * *

More EMS were pulling up to the cabin, jumping from their vehicles as they parked. They saw the three men sprinting up the mountain path in the dark and headed in that direction. Three more cop cars rolled in behind them as the mountain side was becoming a circus of lights and sounds. 

Soon the whole cabin was crawling with emergency vehicles as the men occupying them charged up the hill. McGee led them to the site and prayed that everyone was still alive. The two men following him were huffing to keep up, as they carried their gear and McGee found himself having to slow to keep from losing them in the darkness.

His agitation grew but he managed to stifle it and continue their trek towards the injured. Finally he saw the clearing and started to shut to Tony and Gibbs. The two first responders quickened their pace sensing that they had finally reached their destination.

TBC…


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer on chapter one.**

**AN: Since you guys gave me six reviews so quickly, I thought I'd share chapter 26 with you just as quickly. Enjoy and as always leave your comments behind. Thanks, dark rolling sea.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Six**

Dusty was still breathing for Levi in the dark and wondering if he could continue until help arrived. He had no idea how long Levi had laid without breathing before he got to him, but his heart had still been beating slowly. That was enough for Dusty to try to keep him alive.

Janie had come over and held tightly to Levi's hand. Dusty hadn't said a word to her, but he could tell she knew it was bad. She continually looked over her shoulder at Grayson, but Dusty wouldn't break his concentration. His friend's life hung in his hands.

"Grayson's passing out," Janie said the worry evident in her voice. Dusty continued to breathe into Levi.

"Concussion," he said as he pulled back before returning to Levi. He saw Janie nod out of the corner of his eye but he wasn't paying all the much attention. He heard someone coming and his spirits started to lift a little. Hopefully he was hearing help arriving. Janie left Levi's side but he continued his pattern.

A few seconds later he was being nudged aside by a man in a blue jumpsuit. Dusty reluctantly gave up his position and moved over to Grayson, watching the new man work on his best friend. Squatting down beside Grayson, he noticed the young man was out again. He checked his vitals before sitting next down.

* * *

Kate could feel Gibbs' breathing slowing and becoming irregular. Alarms went off inside her head as she placed her hand on his chest to see if she could feel the rise and fall. Suddenly she felt the panic surge again and she grabbed Tony's wrist.

"Tony, he's not breathing," she said in a rush of air. Tony glanced at her a moment before checking Gibbs himself.

"Sonofabitch," Tony mumbled as he came to the same realization. "Lay him flat. Can you scoot out from under him?"

Kate did as Tony asked ignoring the pain and stiffness of her injured leg. Gibbs' body was flat on the ground as Tony hovered over it. He felt for a pulse and wanted to scream, but fought to keep his mind calm. He started CPR and Kate couldn't stop the tears from flowing down her cheeks.

"Dammit, Gibbs!" Tony growled between giving Gibbs' breaths.

"Is his heart still beating?" Kate asked in a whisper. Tony could only nod as he continued to breathe for Gibbs. Kate felt her world coming undone. Everything was spinning wildly out of her control and she was letting it. It was simply getting too hard for her to hold it all together.

"Don't you die on us, Boss," Tony yelled as Kate heard someone coming towards them. She looked up through the blur of tears and saw McGee and another man coming at them in a hurry.

"McGee, he's not breathing," Kate said in a strangled voice. Tony continued to breathe for Gibbs until the other man shoved him aside.

"How long has he been down?" The new man asked.

"Not long, he just stopped breathing. He was shot maybe ten minutes ago," Tony replied. "Lost a lot of blood."

The man nodded quickly before he went about examining Gibbs. "Here, squeeze this every five seconds," he said to Tony. Tony took the bag in his hand and counted to five slowly then squeezed the bag.

"Kate's also shot in the leg," Tony told the man but his attention was solely on Gibbs at the moment. Tony knew from the way he was frantically examining Gibbs that something was very wrong.

"He needs an air lift. Put pressure here," the man instructed and McGee knelt down and did as he was told. "I'll be right back."

"Kate, squeeze this thing," Tony said as he ran after that first responder. He followed the man over by Levi as the two men discussed the problem. More EMS were showing up on scene as the man that worked on Gibbs moved away from them. Tony followed him listening to him talk into his radio.

"We need two air lifts from Denver to our location," the man said into his radio.

"Need a landing zone," a voice came back over the radio.

"There's a clearing by the address dispatched to. We'll get the criticals there."

"Choppers are ten minutes out," the voice said over the radio. Tony looked at the man with the radio with concern.

"Ten minutes? Do they have that long?" Tony asked.

The man didn't answer him and Tony felt his world coming apart. Everything was going wrong. He turned and followed the man back to the scene and saw two more people working on Levi, as well as one attending to Grayson. He walked back towards the shelter and saw McGee and an EMS worker helping Kate from the rocks. He looked down past them and saw two more men working on Gibbs.

"They won't tell me what's wrong with Gibbs," Kate said to Tony with pleading in her eyes. Tony nodded and took a deep breath. Dusty stood and walked to him.

"Zack's at the Gladstone cabin. He's hurt, needs medical attention," he said to Tony. Tony nodded and looked around.

"Grab an EMS and get over there then, Christ this is a mess."

"It's over, they just need to survive now," Dusty replied and Tony wondered how he remained so calm with his friend on death's doorstep.

Tony and McGee helped as two EMS moved Gibbs from the rocks to a stretcher. They were still breathing for him and Tony could see they had tried to slow the bleeding from his chest.

With both Gibbs and Levi on stretchers the first responders and EMS were discussing how to get them back to the cabin, without doing too much more damage to them. They decided that they would just have to risk carrying them down, four men to a stretcher. Tony looked at Kate and Grayson.

"What about those two?" Tony asked the man who was in charge.

"They're non life threatening. They'll have to wait until we can get the criticals down and on the choppers," he replied hastily before moving away from Tony.

"It's ok, Tony," McGee said. "I can go with Gibbs; you stay with Kate and secure the body."

"What body?" an EMS guy asked as he was walking by. The three NCIS agents looked at him for a moment.

"The dead asshole he did all this," Tony ground out. "Don't worry about him; NCIS will take care of that body."

The man nodded slowly as he backed away. McGee helped carry Gibbs' body down the mountain on the stretcher, squeezing the bag every five seconds to keep giving him air. Tony watched as the EMS worked quickly getting the two criticals to the landing zone.

Janie looked up at him from beside Grayson. "Grayson is unconscious again."

"They said he's not critical. They're coming back for these two," Tony replied.

"He has a severe head injury. Double blow to the head."

"You're arm is injured."

"I'll live. That young man that did all this set my arm. Grayson's going to need help."

"I can only go by what the EMS say," Tony said softly. He looked at Kate and saw she was near a breakdown. He walked to her and draped his arm around her shoulders.

* * *

Before Dusty could reach the cabin he heard two helicopters in the distance. Things might just work out he thought. By the time they were in the door Dusty knew the choppers were on the ground. The two EMS rushed across the cabin and came to a halt next to Zack.

One unwound the cord wrapped around the sweatshirt that was covering the wound on Zack's side. Instantly the other man set to work examining and caring for the wound. He looked up at Dusty.

"It's a through and through. Looks like it missed the major arteries and organs. He should pull through. He's lost a lot of blood but I think he'll be ok," he said as he pulled his radio out.

"He better," Dusty replied.

"Let's get him in the bus and to the ER," the second man said. Dusty stood out of their way as they loaded Zack onto a gurney and wheeled him out the door.

* * *

McGee let out a grunt of relief when he heard the sound of a helicopter over head. He looked up and was happy to see two air lift units circling the cabin. They had been sitting in the driveway of the cabin for almost five minutes trying to keep Levi and Gibbs alive long enough to be transported.

The first helicopter came down and Gibbs was loaded into it. McGee climbed aboard as a man was arguing with him that he wasn't allowed. McGee simply sat down next to Gibbs and didn't budge. The pilot looked at the medic and decided they didn't have time to argue.

McGee strapped himself to the bench and nodded to the other man in the back with him as the paramedic started hooking up IV lines to Gibbs. The helicopter jolted slightly as they lifted off and McGee breathed a small sigh of relief that they were on their way to a trauma unit in Denver.

As they were leaving, he looked back and saw the second helicopter on the ground, as they rushed to load Levi's body into the bay. McGee saw some of the EMS workers heading back up the mountain and let himself relax slightly. He turned his attention to Gibbs and watched as the EMS worker hurriedly worked on his unconscious boss.

"How bad is it?" McGee shouted over the roar of the helicopter's rotor blades.

"I'm John," the man yelled back at him.

"Agent McGee."

"He's critical, very critcal. He's losing a lot of blood, which is why I'm hooking up this line. The bullet must of have severed a main artery line when it went through," John replied stopping in order to give the bag a squeeze.

"I can do that if you need help," McGee said pointing to the bag. John nodded and moved off to continue working on getting a blood unit hooked up to Gibbs' IV line. McGee counted to five slowly and squeezed the bag.

* * *

Kate sat waiting for the paramedics to come back. They had heard the helicopters come in. Tony had left her alone to go up and look over the dead body, so she sat staring at Grayson and his aunt. Grayson was still unconscious and Janie was staring at him.

"He'll be ok, he's a tough kid," Kate said trying to distract herself from thinking about Gibbs. Janie looked up at her.

"But everyone has that point where it's just too much," Janie said with a small smile. "He's been through a lot in his life. I'm not sure how he still functions mentally."

"He's tougher than most," Kate said reassuringly.

"Yes, that is for sure. I know he had a difficult time after shooting his stepfather. He won't really talk about that part of his life. And then his ordeals in the army have weighted heavily on his mind, especially when he lost those men."

"He told Agent Gibbs about that," Kate said. Her voice wavered when she said Gibbs' name.

"And now, with Levi dying, I don't know how he'd handle that."

"He has support now," Kate said.

"He has me," Janie said with a shrug.

"He's got us too," Kate said with a smile. Janie looked at her and nodded.

They sat quietly waiting for something to happen. Shortly two men came back up the mountain side. One squatted next to Grayson while the other tended to Kate. Tony came down and kneeled on the other side of Kate.

"We're going to take these two by ambulance to St. Luke's," the man by Grayson told them.

"Where did they take the others?" Tony asked.

"St. Anthony Central Hospital."

Tony nodded and walked away. He pulled his cell phone from his pocket, but still had no service. He needed to call NCIS and let them know what happened. They finally had Kate and Grayson ready to go down the mountain and Tony walked behind them.

After the ride to St. Luke's, Tony stood in the parking lot of the ER and checked his phone. He had signal again. Kate and Grayson had been checked in already and Kate was in surgery for her leg. He watched as the sun started to peak up over the horizon and called NCIS waiting for the Director's secretary to pick up the phone.

TBC…


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer on chapter one.**

**AN: Here you go the next chapter. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Seven**

McGee knew something was wrong when the paramedic stopped talking to him and started attending to Gibbs once again. McGee squeezed the bag rhythmically, feeling his own chest starting to tighten. John suddenly put his fingers to Gibbs' neck and McGee felt a wave of nausea sweep through him.

"Shit," John mumbled as he started chest compressions. McGee swallowed hard.

"What's wrong?"

"His heart stopped," John said while continuing the chest compressions. McGee could only watch as the paramedic frantically used the equipment around him to keep Gibbs alive. Time seemed to be slowing down, as everything appeared to be happening in slow motion. McGee felt his eyes filling with tears, blurring his vision.

"How much longer?" McGee heard himself asking John, but the other man didn't answer. John was reaching for the paddles and McGee fought to hold his emotions in check.

"Pull the bag back!" John yelled and McGee leaned as far back on the bench as he could. John then shocked Gibbs. McGee watched Gibbs' body jolt up off the gurney for a moment before becoming still once again.

John felt for a pulse and swore, before shocking Gibbs a second time. McGee closed his eyes and prayed, the tears rolling down his cheeks. He heard John shock Gibbs a third time before he opened his eyes and watched.

John had his fingers on Gibbs' neck again and was counting while watching his watch. McGee leaned forward and John motioned he should put the bag back in place. McGee resumed his squeezing of the bag as John spoke into the headset to the pilot.

"We're gonna lose him, Jeremy. Have them ready when we land."

"They know he's critical."

"Make sure they're READY, dammit, I don't want to lose him."

"How much longer?" McGee asked once again and John looked at him.

"Too long," John replied before giving Gibbs something by IV. McGee licked his lips and nodded, before leaning down by Gibbs' ear.

"Come on, Boss, you gotta pull through this," he whispered before pursing his lips and pulling away. He let out a sigh and continued to put oxygen in Gibbs' lungs. The chopper seemed to be simply hovering and McGee was beginning to wonder if they would ever make it to the hospital. Finally John reached over and touched his shoulder lightly.

"Five minutes out," John said with a nod. "Strap yourself down."

Just as McGee was fastening the belt over his hips, John was swearing again. McGee looked and saw that Gibbs' heart had stopped again. McGee pulled the bag away from Gibbs' face as John set to shocking Gibbs again.

After two more shocks John seemed satisfied with Gibbs' rhythm and McGee let himself breath again. He swiped at his eyes, dampening his sleeve, as he felt the helicopter start to descend. John was chattering into the radio but McGee tuned him out, they had reached the hospital.

* * *

Dusty was quiet in the back of the ambulance riding with Zack. He had let the paramedics do their job as he rested. The night had drained him and he was seriously worried about Levi. He didn't know if anyone went with him, and that bothered him.

He was also worried about Grayson. The concussion could have been compounded at the cabin when Jonas had hit him. He learned that they were all going to the same hospital, except Levi and Gibbs, so he let himself be driven. He would find a way to the other hospital once he was sure everyone with minor injuries was all right.

Zack was coming around once again and Dusty sat forward slightly watching him. The younger man blinked a few times and Dusty could see the confusion in his eyes. Laying a calming hand on the younger man's shoulder, Dusty smiled softly at him.

"Everything's all right," he said quietly and Zack seemed to understand.

"Where's Grady?"

"In a different ambulance. You're both going to the same hospital."

"He's ok though? Right? He didn't get shot did he? He's…"

"Going to be fine," Dusty said reassuringly. Zack nodded slowly and closed his eyes. Dusty settled back against the wall again and waited. It was turning into one hell of a night.

* * *

Grayson was in a fog. He wasn't sure which way they were headed or who was with him. They had injected something into his arm when they strapped him to the gurney and now he was sure it had been some form of pain medication.

Someone was sitting on either side of him, but he couldn't register their faces. His eyelids continued to blink rapidly as his mind attempted to climb above the muffled fogginess that was his consciousness.

Slowly he started to comprehend parts of sentences, small words filtered through. They were talking about what had happened. The voices were a mixture of noise to him though and he was having immense trouble concentrating. After attempting to move his head to the side, he found he had been taped to a backboard.

Swallowing the dry lump sticking in his throat, he sucked in a deep breathe, as his mind started to clear a little more. Someone took his hand and he tried to work his eyes to see who it was. The pain in his leg was intense and he wondered how much damage he had done running through the woods.

"Grady?" a familiar voice asked. He blinked twice and fought the fog as a face materialized over him.

"Aunt Janie," he said hoarsely earning a smile. She nodded slowly as she scanned him.

"How are you feeling?" Another voice chirped from his other side.

"That's a dumb question," Grayson said with a wince.

"Can you answer a few questions for me?" the strange voice asked again. Grayson struggled to see who was talking to him. "Don't move around too much, you're securely attached to the backboard."

"Who are you?" he asked in a scratchy voice. He was sinking back to the fog and he didn't want to.

"My name is Sharon McGillis; I'm the paramedic assessing your injuries."

"My leg hurts, my head…pain…in the forest," Grayson mumbled as he felt his stomach clench.

"Stay with me, Grady," Sharon said and Grayson let his eyes roll towards her but he was starting to fade out again.

"I feel sick," he said in a harsh whisper. Someone was scrambling next to him to un-strap something, as Grayson felt his stomach let loose. Just as the vomit was reaching his mouth, his entire body was rotated to the side and a tub was placed near in front of him.

When he was done the backboard was settled back into place and Grayson felt his head spinning. The lights above him were suddenly too bright and he closed his eyes tight to avoid the sharp pain. His ears hummed as he felt faint.

"Stay with me," Sharon said, the words so far off that Grayson had a hard time understanding them. He opened his eyes and scanned the area above him but the lights made his skull ache and he closed them again.

"What's wrong with him?" Grayson heard his Aunt Janie ask frantically. Someone had a hold of his wrist now but Grayson was starting to lose control in the fog.

"He's going unconscious again," Sharon's voice echoed in his ears.

"Why?" Janie sounded frightened now.

"It's his head injury. The doctor's will know more when we get him to the hospital," Sharon said, the words sounding like a whisper to Grayson. He opened his eyes once more, felt a blinding wave of dizziness sweep over him before everything was quiet and black.

* * *

Tony finally had the director on the line and reported the events of the night. He felt exhausted and drained. All he wanted to do was close his eyes, tap his heals together, and say 'there's no place like home'. But he knew it wouldn't change a thing.

"No, Sir, I haven't been able to get in contact with Agent McGee. He went with Gibbs to a hospital in Denver," Tony said with a drained voice.

"What about Agent Todd?"

"The doctor said that the bullet tore her leg muscles up and the bullet ricocheted off the bone fracturing it. They have her in surgery right now."

"And the two young men?"

"Grayson is getting a cat scan done, he's still unconscious. Zack had a GSW just above his hip. They're assessing him now."

"And the dead man?"

"I left him in the charge of the sheriffs on the mountain side. I know I should have stayed with it but I couldn't let Kate…"

"It's ok, Agent DiNozzo. I've sent another NCIS team to the location to take care of things."

"Have you told Ducky or Abby yet?" Tony asked the weariness and lack of sleep taking a heavy toll on him.

"They're being informed as we speak."

"I'll expect their phone calls then," Tony said with a heavy sigh.

Tony closed the phone not wanting to talk to the director any more. If the director had a problem with it he would deal with that later. Right now he wanted nothing more than to talk to McGee and find out that Gibbs was ok. That was the only thing that matter to him at the current moment.

He dialed McGee's number over and over, but the younger agent never answered the phone. Tony felt the anger building in his chest and realized that it was all mixed up with the fear he was feeling. His head felt like it was going to explode and his chest was in a vice. He dialed McGee one more time and let it ring until his voicemail picked up. Instead of snapping the phone shut like the other times, he left a message.

"Dammit, Elf Lord, answer your phone," Tony said through gritted teeth into the phone. He then snapped it shut and stalked back and forth in the parking lot.

Stopping and taking a deep breath, he swallowed and looked at his phone. Deciding that the message may have been a little harsh, and realizing that McGee was most likely still either in the helicopter or in the hospital with his phone shut off.

"That last message was a little harsh, McGeek. Just give me a call as soon as you get this," Tony said with a sigh as he got McGee's voicemail again.

When Tony turned around Dusty and Janie were coming out the doors towards him. He could tell Dusty was looking for an update, and Janie looked tired and worried. He leaned against an ambulance and closed his eyes wishing it was all over.

"Any word?" Dusty asked in a low voice. Tony opened his eyes and shook his head slowly.

"No, I can't get a hold of Agent McGee," Tony said the frustration heavy in his voice.

"I'm driving up there," Dusty replied and stared at Tony as an invitation. Tony looked back at the hospital trying to decide what to do.

"I can't leave, Kate. McGee's already there. Just let me know what's going on," Tony said and Dusty nodded once sticking his hand out. Tony gripped it tightly.

"Soon as I find your man I'll have him call."

"Thank you."

Dusty then disappeared and Janie and Tony walked back towards the hospital. They were quiet until they got to the OR waiting room. Tony slumped into the plush chair in the corner, draping his legs over the arm while Janie sat on the couch.

"How's Grayson?" Tony asked with his eyes closed.

"Still unconscious. They're doing a cat scan right now to see how bad the swelling is. Dusty said he took another blow to the head at the Gladstone cabin and the doctor said that they may have made the previous concussion worse."

"Did they look at his leg?"

"Yes, he needs surgery to repair all the damage he did to his knee, but they can't operate until he regains consciousness and is in stable condition."

"And his brother?"

"They took Zack into surgery to remove the bullet and repair the damage to the muscle."

Tony nodded but didn't say anything more. The fatigue of the day was catching up to him but he knew he couldn't sleep. He shifted in the chair trying to find a comfortable spot, but failed miserably. He swallowed an urge to scream as he thought about everything that was happening.

"You better pull through this, Gibbs," he mumbled under his breath as he waited for McGee to call him.

TBC…

**AN2: woo hoo...I'm having fun...are you?**


	28. Chapter 28

****

**Disclaimer on chapter one.**

**Chapter Twenty Eight**

The helicopter landed with a thud and a shake and McGee watched as John started to undo the straps that held Gibbs in place. Three people rushed up to the side of the helicopter and tore the doors open. John told them everything that had happened and they hurried Gibbs onto a gurney and towards a door.

"Better go if you want to stay with him," John yelled over the roar of the engine. McGee nodded, quickly shook John's hand, and then sprinted after Gibbs and the medical team.

The helicopter immediately lifted off and McGee could hear the second chopper coming in for a landing. Another team of doctors and nurses were rushing out the door as they wheeled Gibbs inside. McGee slipped in behind them and listened to the doctors' chatter as they rushed Gibbs into the elevator. McGee squeezed in just as the doors were shutting and no one seemed to realize he was tagging along.

The elevator doors opened and the team of medical personnel rushed Gibbs down the corridor towards a room. McGee jogged along behind them with his heart in his throat. He didn't like the way the doctors were yelling and rushing around.

"What's wrong?" McGee asked no one in particular. One of the doctors seemed to notice him for the first time.

"You need to wait in the waiting room," he said quickly before returning his attention to Gibbs.

McGee stood helpless in the hallway watching them wheel Gibbs away. He felt someone grip his elbow and he turned to see a nurse pointing the way to the waiting room. McGee nodded slowly and turned to follow her direction. He stopped and spun hard when he heard yelling coming from down the hall.

"He's crashing!" McGee heard screamed and he froze in place. The nurse tugged on his arm and slowly got him to move behind the doors and into the room.

He stood with his eyes closed, clamping his hands into fists, as he prayed that they would be able to save Gibbs. He felt his energy draining from his body as he battled not to break down. Gibbs had to pull through, McGee forced his mind to think; otherwise it would just be too unbearable to think about.

* * *

Dusty quickly made his way into Denver, ignoring the posted speed limits. He wasn't going to slow down until he knew one way or another the fate of his friend. Twenty minutes after he left St. Luke's he pulled into the emergency parking for St. Anthony Central. 

Leaving the car behind hastily, he jogged through the sliding bay doors and came to a stop in front of a nurse that gave him a cautious once over. She hesitantly set aside what she was working on and addressed Dusty.

"Can I help you?"

"Looking for two friends, Levi Brown and Special Agent Gibbs," Dusty replied in a low emotionless voice. His eyes locked onto the nurses and followed her every move. She nodded slowly, feeling slightly uncomfortable and typed the names into the computer.

"They're not in the computer," she said with an apologetic smile. "Are you sure they came…"

"Airlifted here," Dusty replied in the same voice. She pursed her lips and nodded once and checked the computer again.

"Sorry I don't…"

"If they had been brought in by helicopter in critical condition where would the patient be taken?" Dusty asked beginning to get impatient.

"Depends on what care they would need."

"Gun shots."

"Let me call the charge nurse," she replied and picked up the phone. After a brief conversation she glanced at Dusty. "Someone is coming down to get you."

Dusty nodded slowly, but never relented his emotionless stare. He could tell the nurse was squirming and wishing he was gone, but he wouldn't budge until someone took him where he wanted to go.

He didn't have to wait long before Agent McGee walked towards him. Dusty pushed from the counter, leaving the nurse to take a breath of fresh air, and moved swiftly in front of McGee.

"They're upstairs," McGee said without prompting. Dusty nodded slowly.

"How are they?"

"Gibbs' heart keeps stopping. They were taking him into surgery when I got kicked out. I don't know about Levi. He came in after and I was pushed aside."

"Call DiNozzo," Dusty said closing his eyes briefly. "Where can I wait?"

* * *

McGee led Dusty to the waiting room and then left him there as he made his way outside. After gulping down a few deep breaths to steady himself, he pulled his phone from his pocket. Once he had it on, it started to beep with missed calls and messages. Without bothering to check them, he dialed Tony's cell phone and waited. 

"Better be good news, McGee," Tony's strained voice came over the line. McGee winced and swallowed.

"Uh, not really," McGee replied softly.

"McGee?"

"His heart keeps stopping and they rushed him into surgery."

"He's still alive though…right?"

"Last I knew he was," McGee said as his voice cracked. Both men were quiet a moment. "How's Kate?"

"Still in surgery to repair her leg."

"And the others?"

"Grayson is still unconscious. His CT scan showed swelling and they are giving him drugs to try to control it. Zack is still in surgery as well."

"I'll call again once I know more, but it didn't look good going in, Tony."

"Gibbs is tough, Probie, he'll pull through."

"Yeah."

They disconnected and McGee made his way upstairs once again. He found Dusty leaning against the wall, arms across his chest, staring at the floor. McGee flopped into a chair, more exhausted than he had ever been in his life before. The two men sat in silence for a while, both lost in the thoughts of losing someone close to them.

McGee closed his eyes and tried to get some rest, but all that came was haunting images playing on the backs of his eyelids. He jerked awake three times in as many minutes and decided that it wasn't worth the effort.

He stood and walked around the room, stretching his legs and back, feeling the stress build in his chest. Nothing could be worse, he thought, than hours of waiting. But no news could be good news, since most likely Gibbs was still alive.

* * *

DiNozzo hung up with McGee and continued to pace in the room he was put in. Janie was dosing in the corner and he tried his best not to disturb her. Her arm was securely strapped to her body after the doctor had cared for her arm injury. They had given her pain meds that had helped knocked her out. 

Tony on the other hand was wired. Waiting for word was ripping at his sanity. An hour ticked by before a doctor came in the room. Tony stopped at once and held his breath. The doctor looked from Janie to Tony before he smiled softly.

"I'm Dr. Jared Cowen; I was working on Mr. Quinn."

Tony let his eyes drop, happy to have news of someone, but disappointed it wasn't Kate. "Yes?"

"We've managed to repair his muscle and after a period of recovery he should regain full use."

"That's good news," Tony said with a nod. The doctor nodded again. "Do you know anything about Grayson Wilson or Kate Todd?"

"No I don't, but I can find someone who does for you."

Tony smiled his appreciation and the doctor left the room. Janie picked her head up and shook it slightly. Tony sat down in the chair for the first time since he arrived at the hospital.

"What did he say?" Janie asked.

Tony told her about Zack and she nodded. Tony could see the relief in her eyes as she nodded back to sleep. Tony decided sitting wasn't for him and he got up and headed for Grayson's room.

The boy was still unconscious, but Tony could see his eyes moving behind the closed lids. That was a good sign, Tony thought. He went over and gripped Grayson's hand and squeezed lightly. He watched as Grayson's head jerked from one side to the other as his eyes rolled even faster. The monitor on his heart started to speed up as the lights began flashing. A nurse came in a few seconds later and Tony took a step back.

"What's wrong?" Tony asked concerned. The nurse continued to check vitals as she watched the machine.

"I believe he's having a nightmare. He should wake up from the coma soon," she replied.

Tony watched as Grayson's body twitched and shuddered before the boy's eyes sprang open. Grayson looked around frantic for a moment and thrashed in the bed. Tony stepped forward and placed a hand down on the young man's shoulder.

"Relax," Tony said softly as he got Grayson to look at him. "You're in the hospital."

* * *

Grayson was stuck in hell. He was being chased by something in the dark, but he couldn't see it. He knew it was Jonas though, coming to kill him. Then there was a giant explosion of light and color and he felt his eyes jerk. 

Once the images registered Grayson began to fight his surroundings. Everything was wrong, strange, and disorienting, but then a familiar voice broke the carnage. He settled against the bed he was in and blinked a few times.

"What happened?" Grayson croaked out of his dry throat.

"You've been unconscious for almost 3 hours," a female voice informed him. His face bore his confusion as he looked up at Tony.

"Head injury," Tony said with a smile. Grayson closed his eyes and battled the intense pain rocketing through his mind.

"Make the pain stop," he said as he felt his stomach clenching. Someone else was walking up to the bed, but Grayson didn't have the strength to open his eyes. He was too busy concentrating on not losing the contents of his stomach.

"Looks like he's regained consciousness," the newcomer said before pulling Grayson's eyelids up one at a time. He shined a light in each eye before letting the lid drop. Grayson groaned attempting to move his body away. His leg stretched and the intense liquid fire pain that raced from his knee in both directions made him cry out.

"AAAARRRRGGGGHHH," he yelped as he curled his body.

"You're knee needs surgery to repair the damage. We've given you medication to slow the bleeding and swelling in your brain. The surgery will have to wait until you are in stable condition but waking up is a good sign."

"Can I have something for the pain?" Grayson whimpered as he felt his stomach roll again.

"Of course," the doctor replied before writing a script and handing it to the nurse. She nodded and quickly left the room only to return with a syringe. After receiving the medication Grayson relaxed slightly as his mind became even foggier.

He noticed that Tony had left his room and he didn't know when. He felt a surge of panic and abandonment wash over him before he remembered Levi, Gibbs, Kate, and Zack. He tried to sit up, and it was the worst mistake of his life. His head rocked as his knee scorched with pain and his stomach rolled. He flopped back against the pillows while his hands flew to his head.

"How is everyone else?" he gasped out as he struggled to breath evenly again, fighting the wave of blackness that was washing over him.

"Just relax everything will be fine," he heard a strange voice tell him. The panic continued in his mind as he fought the coming darkness. His head was on fire as his leg was becoming increasingly number.

"Just give in," a familiar voice rang in his ears and he struggled to open his eyes. Catching a glimpse of his Aunt Janie brought a smile to his face as he finally started to relax. He gave into the darkness and let the pain fade away.

TBC…


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer on chapter one.**

**AN: Here we go again! Hope you're enjoying, sorry about the long delay before the last chapter but life got pretty busy. Anyway, comments and suggestions always appreciated! dark rolling sea.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Twenty Nine**

Tony woke with a start, his body jerking slightly in his seat. He blinked his eyes and looked around, taking in his surroundings. After a brief period of disorientation his brain kicked in and he sighed. He stood to stretch his back and neck, sleeping in a chair was obviously a bad idea.

Zack was asleep in a bed on one side of the room, while Grayson occupied the bed on the other. Janie was between them on a cot. When they had offered him one he had declined but now he wished he hadn't. The pinching ache in his neck was a testament to his bad choice.

He checked his watch and frowned, someone should have brought news of Kate by now he thought. He checked his phone and saw that McGee hadn't called either. Frustration was building in his chest, winding his mind tightly. He paced to the door, looked down the hallway, then walked back into the room trying to occupy his mind.

He had made it to the far side and was turning to come back when he heard someone in the doorway. He whirled around quickly hoping for news about something. A nurse stood looking from face to face before she found Tony standing next to Grayson's bed.

"Are you Tony or Gibbs?" the woman asked.

"Tony," he replied with a swallow as he eyed her carefully.

"Agent Todd is asking for you," the nurse replied.

"She's awake? Out of surgery? How come no one told me?!" Tony growled as the frustration of the day overwhelmed him. The nurse shrugged her shoulders apologetically.

"I don't know, sir, but I'm sure the doctor had a good reason."

"Where's Kate," Tony said as he rubbed his temple, slowly walking towards the nurse. She motioned that he follow her and the two walked down the corridor and into an elevator. They road the car two floors up and the nurse pointed Tony to the third door on the left side of the hallway.

When Tony walked into the room, Kate was on her back with her eyes closed. Her leg was contained in a brace and elevated from the bed in a sling like contraption. He saw the tears on her cheeks and he rushed to her bedside, reaching down and taking her hand in his.

"Tony," Kate whispered with a groggy quality to her voice.

"Yeah, Kate, I'm here," Tony said. Kate's eyes flashed around the room and Tony could see she was trying to piece together her memories.

"Gibbs?"

"Still haven't heard. McGee is supposed to call," Tony said softly. Kate slowly nodded and closed her eyes. Tony could see the exhaustion behind her eyes.

"He better make it," Kate whispered as her hand became still in Tony's. He watched as her breathing evened and deepened then he left the room looking for the doctor. He was furious that no one had come and told him she was out of surgery. Cornering a man in scrubs, Tony asked about Kate. The man led Tony to a desk and then paged another doctor to come talk to Tony. It was a ten minute wait before a short man with a balding head approached Tony.

"You are the one asking about the NCIS Agent?"

"Yeah," Tony said a little perturbed. "How come you didn't tell me she was out of surgery?"

"My name is Doctor Lain. I looked in the waiting room but no one was there. The nurse was supposed to track you down and let you know."

"Well no one did," Tony said angrily.

"Please calm down. I understand you are upset, but it was just simple misunderstanding. I can tell you all you need to know now. Agent Todd came through the surgery quite well. We were able to remove the bullet fragments, reattach the muscle, and set the bone."

"She'll make a full recovery?"

"She'll have six to eight weeks in a cast once the stitches come out."

"And after that?"

"Some physical therapy will be needed to strengthen and revive the muscles in her leg, but otherwise she'll be on her way to a full recovery."

"That's good news," Tony mumbled as he dragged a hand over his face.

The doctor nodded and then walked away from Tony. He continued to stand in the hallway, trying to comprehend all that had happened in the last twenty four hours. He felt the strain of fatigue suck at his mind as he made his way back to Kate's room to sit with her until she woke up.

* * *

Dusty remained as still as a statue in the waiting room. He held his emotions tightly inside, not wanting to feel the pain that was brewing. His mind waged a wicked battle of guilt, half claiming responsibility for his friend's condition, the other side telling him he's crazy for thinking so. 

He wasn't there, though, and that tore at his heart and soul. His friend had needed him and he wasn't there. In reality Dusty knew he couldn't have been there no matter what had happened, but the fact still remained, he wasn't there. His eyes were cold and hard to the outside observer, the inside turmoil expertly masked.

The agent was sitting restlessly in the chair on the other side of the room and Dusty watched him for a while. It was very apparent that the young man was scared for his boss. Dusty could understand why. Levi was the closest thing Dusty had to family, and now…it was fading away.

He shoved that thought away, it was not a time to think negatively he scolded himself, but something deep inside told him not to hold out for too much hope. Levi had been down for quite a while before he had revived him.

Instinct picked Dusty's head up, as footsteps approached the room. He pushed from the wall and stood ramrod straight waiting for the coming news. The young agent also stood and Dusty thought he looked a tinge green. Slowly he came up next to the younger man and they waited as the doctor entered the room.

Neither man wanted to know what was going to be said, because from the look in the doctor's eye, it was not good news. Someone was going to be heartbroken in a second and Dusty felt his gut tighten. The doctor looked from him to the agent and back again slowly trying to form his sentences in his head. It was a delicate matter, telling loved ones the news of death.

"I'm Dr. Reinhold. Which one of you is family of Levi Brown?"

Dusty's world halted. He held his breath, stifling all the pain and sorrow that bubbled up in his chest. Once it was tucked back in a box, he cleared his eyes of emotion and stepped forward. He saw the young agent breathe a deep sigh of relief before the seriousness of the moment caught up with him again. A glance was shot towards Dusty, but the older man didn't care. This was the end, he knew it. He nodded slightly, keeping his eyes focused on the doctor.

"I'm sorry to have to tell you, but we were unable to save him. He died on the operating table ten minutes ago."

Dusty nodded slowly as he let the words sink into his brain. His best friend, his brother was gone. "Can I see his body?" Dusty spoke in calm measured words. The doctor nodded.

"We did everything we could. I'll send a nurse when you can see the body."

The doctor walked away, leaving a swath of pain and sorrow in the path. Dusty continued to stand where he was, controlling his breathing, and swallowing the emotions that were threatening to bubble over. His body started to tremble slightly, as the pain was slightly more than he could smash down.

"I'm sorry," Agent McGee said softly as a hand gripped his shoulder. Dusty slowly turned his head, the tendons in his neck creaking in the silence of the room.

"All things come to an end," he said in the same calm measured voice. Locking eyes with the young agent he knew the other man didn't understand how he could not show emotion, but that was the way Dusty was. When he was alone he would mourn, but not here, not now.

His mind thought of his next task, after he said his goodbye, he would have to tell Grayson that Levi was gone. The young man would take it hard; it would be devastating to him. Dusty knew he would need immense support to get through the next stages, but he would be there for the kid.

_

* * *

_

_Kate was floating in a sea of black, calm and quiet. She breathed in the fresh air deeply, enjoying the serenity of the moment. But something deep inside her wasn't right. This perfect moment was fake. She opened her eyes and saw the river running next to her, only it wasn't water. _

_She gasped at the redness of the blood flowing by her, before she turned and headed the opposite direction. The calmness of the black was shattered with a laugh. A laugh so hard and evil that it sent shivers down her spine. She stumbled, her leg giving way to cramping._

_When she hit the ground someone was there next to her. Turning her head she saw Levi Brown staring back at her and she smiled. The smile didn't last long as she saw the glassy look in his eyes. Pushing up from the ground, she sat next to the stiff body and cried. _

_Looking around she tried to find a safe place to get away from her surroundings. The laugh was growing increasingly louder and the dead flat stare of Levi Brown was unnerving her. She staggered to her feet and hobbled across the desert sand. With each step she took forward the mountain in front of her seemed to grown in size, causing her to begin to cry harder in panic. _

"_Gibbs," she sobbed out. "Please help me, Gibbs."_

_But no one was there. Suddenly the blackness cleared, the mountain was gone, and the river of blood disappeared. Levi Brown was gone from her feet and the laughing ceased. Kate looked and saw Gibbs standing twenty feet away from her. She moved towards him, ignoring the pain in her leg as she used all her strength to reach him._

_When she did she found him in a confused state, his shoulder ripped to pieces and his eyes unfocused and lost. She gripped his face softly and forced his eyes to look into hers and what she saw scared her. T here was nothing behind them, but he wasn't as gone as Levi._

"_Gibbs?" She questioned softly as she continued to force him to look at her. But he did not answer her. She felt the tears roll down her cheeks, as the light in his eyes faded a little more. "Don't leave me, Gibbs, not now."_

"_Do I have a choice?" He asked in a whisper. Kate licked at her suddenly dry lips and sucked in a deep breath._

"_YES! Please you're still alive, Gibbs, fight it!"_

"_But it's so much nicer here," Gibbs said absently as his eyes started to drift once again. _

_Kate knew she needed to take drastic action. She pulled his head closer to hers and captured his mouth with her own. Kissing him passionately, she attempted to draw him back to her. She received no reaction at first, but after a few seconds she felt him stir. She continued to kiss him and soon it was a dance of two instead of one._

_She pulled her head back slowly letting her lips linger on his own as her hands dropped to his shoulders. She locked eyes with him and smiled when she saw the focus and love staring back at her. She trailed the tips of her fingers down the side of his face slowly._

"_You won't have that here," she whispered softly. He nodded and looked around. A frown came over his face as he looked back at her._

"_How did you get here?"_

"_I don't know, but you need to go back the way you came," she said softly. Gibbs nodded. As he turned from her he started to fade and Kate felt the gut retching panic surface in her mind._

"_GIBBS!!!!" She screamed as she attempted to chase after him, but his image was gone. She fell to the ground…_

Kate's whole body jolted in the bed causing fresh pain to rip through her leg. She gasped and sat up, her face soaked in sweat. A half scream was stuck in her throat coming out in a strangled yelp, causing someone in the room to jump. Flopping back against the pillows, she searched the room frantically.

"Gibbs?!" she called with fear. A hand closed on her shoulder and she looked up expecting to see him smiling down at her telling her it was all ok. But it wasn't Gibbs, it was Tony and she started to cry.

"Shh, its ok, Kate," Tony said soothingly as he stroked the side of her face. She rolled away from him and buried her face in her pillow as he continued to run a hand over her hair. "He'll be ok."

"You don't know that," she muffled into her pillow.

TBC…

**AN: Heehee, ok so don't hate me…too much ******


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer on chapter one.**

**AN: Here's a little bit more…enjoy and leave me your thoughts. dark rolling sea.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Thirty**

Dusty stood in the cold dim room that Levi's body lay in. He was a few feet back, simply observing his friend in death. Levi's shirt had been cut and torn away, exposing his flesh to the doctors. A dark heavy trail of stitches showed where they had torn the dead man's chest open. The bullet holes looked large and raw. Levi's skin was a gray color, his eyes sunken behind the closed lids.

Dusty stepped forward and came to a stop at the side of the table. He reached out and took hold of his friend's hand, noticing it still held warmth. He waited a moment as he stilled his racing mind. There was so much he wanted to tell Levi, but now there was no time to do it in. He never expected to have to say goodbye so soon.

His hand tightened around Levi's cold limp one, and Dusty closed his eyes against the barrage of emotion. This was not supposed to happen. His mind drifted to Grayson once again and he knew that the boy would blame himself; it was something Dusty would help him deal with. He just hoped that the young man was strong enough to recover from the blow.

Sorrow ripped through his mind, as the reality of the situation reared its ugly head once again. His rock had rolled down the hill, and now he hoped he could replace it on the bottom. He knew he would have to become more active in Grayson's life, showing more emotion, letting the boy know how much he did care about him.

He fought the burning in his eyes, the lump in his throat, as he pushed his emotions down once again. Strength was what he needed now; strength would be what carries him through. He placed his free hand on Levi's forehead and leaned down close to his friend.

"This is the end, my friend, sleep well," he said softly. "I loved you as a brother."

With that said Dusty left the room, heading back towards Agent McGee. He needed to get to the other hospital; he needed to talk to Grayson. He found the agent sitting in a chair in the waiting room dozing. Coming up in front of the younger man, Dusty placed a hand on his shoulder. Agent McGee looked up slightly startled.

"I'm going back to St. Luke's. I have to tell Grayson. Send word on Agent Gibbs once you know."

"Ok," McGee replied with a nod of his head. Dusty then departed, making his way to his car. The ride back to St. Luke's was slow and somber. Driving the speed limit, it took him longer than the first trip. His mind flowed over his memories of Levi, traveling back more than twenty years. The first of many tears slid silently down his cheeks as he began mourning for his friend.

* * *

Grayson blinked a few times trying to clear the haze from his mind. Slowly his mind cleared enough for him to realize why he hurt so badly. He turned his head to the left and saw his aunt sleeping on a cot, and next to her Zack, in another hospital bed. 

He stared at his brother, sound asleep, and wondered how it could all happen. This all started because of him, it all happened because of him. He felt terrible guilt explode in his chest as he averted his eyes to the ceiling. Everything that happened rested on his shoulders, even if it was unprovoked.

His eyes welled with tears as he fought to maintain control. They spilled over soaking his cheeks, his guilt overpowering his resolve. Trying hard to keep his release to a minimum he heard his aunt start to stir on the cot. He looked away, turning his head and closing his eyes. He hoped she would think him asleep, and lay back down.

No such luck. She rose from the cot after a minute and walked slowly over to Zack's bed first. Grayson tried to stop the tears, desperately wanting to hide his emotional cracking. She would ask why and he wasn't ready to defend his guilt.

Grayson felt a presence hovering over him and closed his eyes tighter, but the tears wouldn't stop. He felt a hand caress the side of his face and he took a deep shuddering breath. He waited for her to say something, anything, but the silence remained in the room. Slowly opening his eyes, he found compassionate ones staring back at him. She didn't say anything and Grayson found the silence crushing.

"It's all my fault," he quietly sobbed as the guilt washed over him. His eyes slammed shut again, as the tears burned trails down his face. Janie took his face gently in her hands and waited until he opened his eyes again.

"No, baby, it's not your fault. The man responsible is dead. You had…"

"It started because of me, I was the reason he hurt everyone."

"No, Grady, no. You're not responsible for any of this," she replied with a cracked voice, her own tears spilling from her eyes.

"He came for me and everyone tried to help me, they're hurt because of me."

"It will take time to heal all wounds, Grady, physical and psychological, but you'll realize that it's not your fault. You had no control over what happened."

"I'm the common link, I'M the reason…"

"Shh," she coed softly but Grayson couldn't stop the onslaught.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean…"

"Grayson, it's ok, no one blames you."

"I blame me," he said with fire. Janie swallowed in a deep breath and pursed her lips.

"It's not your fault."

"It is," he yelped as he rolled onto his side and stared at the wall. There would be no convincing him otherwise, not now anyway. He heard his aunt slowly move back to the cot and lay down, still hearing her softly cry. He wished he could turn back time.

* * *

Tony sat with Kate as she slept. He could tell she has having a very fitful rest but there was nothing he could do about it. She tossed and turned, as her eyes rolled around wildly in the sockets. Tony continually placed a calming hand on her shoulder, settling her for a while, but never completely stopping whatever was playing behind her eyelids. 

His mind drifted to Gibbs and his heart filled with pain and worry once again. He wished McGee would call, telling them it was all ok, Gibbs had pulled through, but no word came. Although no news was better than bad news, Tony told himself. Forcing his mind to retreat from the images of life without Gibbs, Tony rubbed a hand over his face.

Waiting was horrible, he needed to do something. He hated to leave Kate, not wanting her to wake up alone in the strange hospital setting, but his legs needed stretching, and his mind needed coffee. Making his way to the cafeteria, Tony picked up a cup of coffee and made his way slowly back to Kate's room.

As he walked through the door, sipping his coffee, Kate began to stir. He placed the cup down on the table and walked to the side of the bed. She slowly opened her eyes and looked up at him. Glancing down he gave her a reassuring smile before he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey," he said softly. She looked around the room with cloudy eyes, the pain medication fogging her ability to function properly. He saw the recognition slowly return, searching the room for anyone else.

"Where?" she croaked before swallowing and closing her eyes. Tony grabbed the cup of water and put the straw in her mouth. She sipped slowly and once she was done Tony answered her.

"No news on Gibbs yet. McGee is still with him," Tony replied.

"How bad is it, Tony?"

"I can't lie to you, Kate, its bad. McGee said his heart stopped more than once before they took him into surgery."

"God, Tony, he has to survive," she said as tears came down her face. Tony leaned in closer.

"It's ok, Kate, Gibbs is tough. He'll make it," Tony reassured her, but he wasn't entirely convinced himself and he thought that Kate sensed that.

"How about Grayson?" Kate asked wanting to change the subject.

"He's regained consciousness and they are waiting for more tests before they take him into surgery for his leg. They want to be absolutely sure his head injury won't affect him being put under."

"And everyone else?"

"Dusty went to check on Levi, and Zack is out of surgery and expected to make a full recovery."

"My leg…it feels weird," Kate said as her eyes drooped again. She looked down and frowned at the contraption holding it in place.

"You broke it, Kate; they repaired your muscles and set the bone. Once the stitches come out they'll cast your leg."

"Cast it?"

"To keep the bones from slipping before they heal properly."

She nodded slowly, still frowning, her thoughts flowing unconnected and disjointed. "Gibbs better make it."

"I know, Kate, I know," Tony replied.

"No you don't, Tony," she said holding back a sob. "He can't leave me now, not now, not after, not after everything."

"What do you mean?" Tony asked slightly confused. Kate looked up at him and he understood from the look in her eyes. He nodded slowly. "On the mountain something happened?"

"Yes. He didn't want to tell everyone, I didn't want to tell everyone…we were going to try to make a go, we were going to see where it led."

"You love him," Tony stated with a smile. Kate looked at him with tears in her eyes and could only nod.

* * *

McGee's knee bounced in rapid succession as he sat in the hard plastic chair. It had felt like days since he rode the helicopter in even though it had only been hours. His heart was beating at a quick pace, as his nerves jangled with anticipation of news. His stomach had finally settled after the news of Levi Brown, and he thought maybe he could eat something. But he stayed put, afraid he would miss word on Gibbs. 

Someone approached the closed door and McGee slowly rose to his feet. His heart sped up even more and he sucked in deeper breaths to compensate. The door opened slowly and McGee moved to greet the person. He felt a small amount of relief when he saw Ducky standing there.

"Ducky," McGee said as he sat back down in the chair.

"Timothy. How is Jethro?"

"No word yet," McGee said with a shrug. "He's still in surgery."

"At least its not terrible news."

"Yet," McGee mumbled as he replied the earlier conversation about Levi Brown in his mind.

"What's happened?" Ducky asked noticing the change.

"Levi Brown didn't make it," McGee said with a sigh. "Ducky, can you find out something, anything on Gibbs?"

"I came to help him, Timothy, and that is what I intend to do," Ducky said with a stern finger point. McGee nodded with a small smile. It was nice having someone else to wait with. "How is Kate doing?"

"She's at another hospital, and last I talked to Tony she was in surgery to repair damage done to her leg."

"My dear, half the team is torn to pieces."

"It was rough," McGee said swallowing hard, his eyes down cast.

"All will work out, Timothy, we must have faith."

"Yes, Ducky."

They remained in silence for a few more moments before Ducky retreated from the room. McGee watched the older man go down the hallway, before he slumped back into the uncomfortable plastic chair. His stomach was rolling again as the stress grew in his chest once more. The waiting for news was worse than staring down a gun.

**AN: I promise I won't drag this out too much longer…yeah.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer on chapter one.**

**AN: Another chapter in the saga…hope you're still enjoying the ride. dark rolling sea.**

**

* * *

**

The sun was half way up when Dusty pulled in the hospital parking lot. He put the car in park and sat, leaning his head to rest against the steering wheel. His trip had given him time to reflect and try to come up with a way to tell Grayson. He didn't know any other way but the straight up truth and he wasn't sure the boy would be able to stomach it.

Sorrow and dread filled him as he closed his eyes and pulled deep breaths into his lungs. He had never been good at communicating with others, and when emotion was involved, he was even worse. Part of him wished it was the other way around, that Levi was in this position instead of him, but he knew what he had to do. Ten minutes ticked by as he prepared himself mentally for his next task, before he finally pulled his head back and sighed.

He opened the door and stepped into the chilly morning air. He pulled his coat a little tighter around his chest and slowly made his way to the sliding doors. The hallway seemed too bright to him, the walls to sterile. The smell assaulted his nose and made him cringe. He came to the waiting room he had left everyone in and found it empty. He checked his watch and figured everyone had been admitted to rooms by now. Making his way back to the nurses' station, he asked about Grayson Wilson.

"He's in room 2054," the nurse said in a quiet voice. She looked up and Dusty could see she was curious about the void in his eyes. He had tucked all emotion away when he entered the hospital. Dusty turned to look at the room numbers.

"Thanks," he mumbled her voice making him turn back to face her.

"Except visiting hours are over, you'll have to come back in the morning."

"No," Dusty said in a low flat voice as his eyes pierced hers. She swallowed and tilted her head up.

"Sorry, Sir, but if you aren't family I can't allow…"

"He's the only family I have left," Dusty replied before turning and walking towards Grayson's room. He could feel the nurse watch him as he left, but she seemed to understand enough to let him go. He didn't care; no one was going to stop him this morning. He paused outside the closed door, running his fingers over the number.

Taking a deep breath he noticed the lights were off under the door. He pushed it open lightly and peered in, staying in the hallway. Checking his emotions one more time, he looked around the room and sighed. Zack was asleep on one side of the room, Janie was on the cot in the middle, and Grayson appeared to be sleeping on the far side. Janie lifted her head slowly and blinked slowly at Dusty.

He watched as her face went from sleep, to confusion, to realization of who was standing in the doorway watching. Her face then fell, as she swung her legs over the side. Dusty watched as her hand went to her chest and she looked at Grayson. Getting up from the cot, she moved towards Dusty, who took a step back into the hallway. Janie quietly closed the door behind her and watched Dusty, who leaned his back against the wall, letting his head drop against the cool tile.

"Dusty? Shouldn't you be…"

"Levi didn't make it," he said flatly with his eyes closed, as he tapped his closed fist against the wall. He felt a hand press lightly on his chest.

"Oh, Dusty," Janie said softly as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"They took him into surgery and he died on the table. How am I going to tell Grayson?"

"I know how close you two were," Janie said as her hand patted softly on his chest. Dusty opened his eyes and looked down at her.

"He was my brother, my best friend."

"We may have a problem with Grayson," Janie said biting her lower lip and looking at the closed door.

"What?"

"He feels responsible, he thinks it's all his fault, and with Lee…"

"It might be too much for him," Dusty finished quietly as he took a steadying breath. He nodded slowly and pursed his lips. "I have to tell him."

Janie nodded, taking a step back. Dusty pushed from the wall and walked into the dark hospital room. He stood at the edge of Grayson's bed and watched the young man for a few moments. Grayson had his head turned away from him, and Dusty reached down, gently gliding his hand over the boy's hair. He held his hand softly over Grayson's forward and fought to beat down the emotion that threatened to overcome him.

Grayson chose that moment to turn and open his eyes, staring up at Dusty with disorientation. Slowly he could see Grayson focusing on his face, seeing the void in his eyes. Grayson tried to sit up but Dusty saw the pain flash through his eyes and he pushed gently with the hand on the young man's forehead. Tears slipped from Grayson's eyes as he opened his mouth to speak.

"Why are you back, Dusty? Lee needs you," he said in a hoarse whisper. Dusty swallowed the lump in his throat and ran his hand through Grayson's hair once more.

"You need me more now, Grady. I…the doctors did…"

"No," Grayson said in a cracked whisper turning away from Dusty.

"…what they could, but his injuries were too severe and too much time had passed. They couldn't save him."

"No," Grayson said with a little more fire behind it.

"He died in the OR."

"No," Grayson screamed as the first sob rocked his body. Dusty sat on the edge of the bed and pulled Grayson's upper body tightly into his lap. The young man's entire body was shaking with each sobbing breath, as tears raced from his eyes. Nothing mattered at the moment but comforting the only family he had left, and Dusty did just that. He squeezed Grayson tight, holding on as if he let go everything would be gone.

* * *

Kate woke with a start and it sent pain through her leg. She winced and sighed before turning her head and looking around the room. Tony was sleeping in the chair by the window, as the sun shone in, brightening up the room. Trying to sit up, she let out a strangled yelp as the pain raced through her leg again. Tony sprang up from the chair in a semi-awake state and tripped his way to her bedside.

"You ok, Kate?"

"Yeah," Kate ground out in anger and pain. "Any news?"

"No. I called Probie, but just got his voicemail again."

"It's been hours and hours, Tony; they should know _something_ by now."

"At least it's not bad news, Kate," Tony said with a reassuring hand on her shoulder. She dropped her chin to her chest and inhaled a deep breath.

"Get me out of this hospital, Tony; I want to go wherever Gibbs is."

"Kate, I can't just…"

"Tony, I want to be where Gibbs is. I want to be there…"

"Kate, calm down. I'll see what I can do," Tony said with a sigh as he got up to leave the room.

"Make it happen, Tony, or I'll go myself," Kate said with fire and Tony turned to look at her.

"How you gonna drive with that leg?"

"I'll find a way," Kate replied closing her eyes and biting at her lip. "I'll get there."

"I think you would too," Tony said shaking his head. He then left the room leaving Kate to reflect. She hated feeling helpless, she hated feeling trapped. And that was just what she was, helpless and trapped. Her heart wanted to be near Gibbs, with him in this moment, but her body was stuck. She balled her hands into fists and strangled the bed sheets as she waited for Tony to return.

* * *

McGee was still sitting in the most uncomfortable chair ten minutes after Ducky had left the waiting room. He tried to still his vibrating leg, but it was of no use, as his mind continued to flood with worst case scenarios. Closing his eyes, he pushed the images from his mind and quickly stood up. A slight head rush caused him to sway slightly on his feet and he realized he couldn't remember the last time he had eaten something.

Thinking about going to the cafeteria, his mind feared he would miss out on news, so he stayed put. Walking the length of the room and back, he stretched his legs and back out. This was quite possibly the longest day of his life; nothing had prepared him for the agony of waiting. As he reached the far wall, he spun around again and stopped in his tracks. Ducky was standing in the doorway.

McGee couldn't read his face, unsure of what kind of news Ducky was bringing, he remained quiet and still. It was a full thirty seconds before he realized he was holding his breath and let it out and Ducky was still quiet. The frustration built in McGee's chest and he sucked in a deep breath through his nose and let it out audibly, while walking across the room.

"Ducky, don't hold back," McGee said with gritted teeth. Ducky looked up at him and slowly nodded.

"I spoke with a Doctor Nielson who was involved in Jethro's surgery. He said that it was a rough time and…"

"No, Ducky…"

"No, Timothy, Jethro isn't dead, but Dr. Nielson said the next forty-eight hours will be highly critical. His heart stopped another three times in the operating room, but they were able to restart it each time. He lost a lot of blood, which they're slowly replacing with units from the blood bank. They preformed surgery on his knee. Apparently he had a high velocity impact on his knee. He tore his Anterior Collateral Ligament, Medial Collateral Ligament, as well as the Meniscus."

"Why does his heart keep stopping?" McGee asked as relief flooded his body.

"The bullet that entered his shoulder from the back fractured his scapula and tore his Teres Major muscle. A piece from his scapula was sent through his pulmonary artery, before the bullet continued through his pectoral muscle and out."

"What's all this mean?"

"It means that Jethro is still at serious risk. They were able to stop the bleeding from the pulmonary artery, and repair the damage to his shoulder, but he lost quite a bit of blood and is in shock. His heart also stopped numerous times and there is a risk that it has been damaged."

"But there's a chance he'll be just fine?"

"If everything goes well, then yes he has a chance for a full recovery, but it's going to be a long slow road, Timothy. I'm afraid to say that this time Jethro has gotten himself into quite the predicament."

"What about his leg, is it going to be ok?"

"His knee was torn in three places. Dr. Nielson's best guess was that it was from a fall or high velocity impact."

"Gibbs fell over a cliff and rolled down the mountain side," McGee replied with a sigh.

"That probably did it then. They repaired the damage and have stabilized his leg. It will be a while before he is up and walking on it but it should heal in time. He may have a permanent limp."

"How long before we know he's out of the woods?"

"I have to be honest with you, Timothy; Jethro could still quite possibly die. Like I said before, the next forty-eight hours are critical to his recovery. If he can get through the shock and the loss of blood then he should recover."

"I have to call Tony," McGee said rubbing a hand over his face. He felt the fatigue wash over him in a rush. Ducky reached out a hand, softly laying it on McGee's shoulder.

"It would be wise. He and Kate should know what's going on," Ducky replied with a nod, while McGee pulled his cell phone from his pocket and headed for the door. It wasn't a call he was happy to make, although at least he didn't have to tell Tony Gibbs was dead. The brightness of the sun stung his eyes as he walked into the parking lot dialing Tony's cell number.

TBC…

**AN: Don't knock too hard if I got the medical wrong…tried my best…leave your comments in the little gray box.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer on chapter one.**

**Chapter Thirty Two**

Grayson's head felt like it was about to explode. Dusty was now sitting on the bed with Grayson cuddled tightly to his chest. The feelings of guilt and despair were surging though him at rapid speed and he was having trouble keeping up. Starbursts were flashing endlessly behind his clamped eyelids, as his body shook with sorrow.

He felt Dusty's hands rhythmically moving around his upper body, trying to sooth the overwhelming sobs that racked his body. The internal battle raging in Grayson's mind was wreaking havoc on his metal well being. Blame, guilt, pain, and sorrow were saturating his mind and heart.

He had lost the one person in his life that cared enough to help. The one person he had met that took a chance to turn around a messed up teenager and give him a shot at life. Levi had taken Grayson under his wing and shaped him into the man he was today, and now that chisel was gone; and Grayson felt it was his own fault.

His stomach rolled and twisted with the emotional rollercoaster and he felt his head swimming uncontrollably. Things started to blur together, as his sinuses plugged with snot. Breathing became more difficult as everything started to mix together and he felt his stomach letting loose. He barely had time to pull slightly from Dusty before he vomited over the side of his bed. Dusty quickly pulled him back against him and cradled the younger man gently.

"It's going to be ok, Grady," Dusty said softly, his mouth close to Grayson's ear.

"What's wrong?" they both heard Zack ask from the other side of the room. Grayson looked over at his brother, through tear blurred eyes and shook his head unable to form words. Dusty picked his head up slowly.

"Levi didn't make it," Dusty said in a calm manner and Zack nodded in understanding, his own tears forming. Grayson felt Dusty's chin come back to the side of his head.

"You're not responsible for this, Grady. I know you think you are right now, and we'll get through this, but please listen when I tell you it's not your fault," Dusty whispered. Grayson shook his head as best he could, the starbursts setting off a whole new display.

"My fault," he choked out between sobs.

"None of this is or ever will be your fault, son. Cruel things happen in this world and you have no control."

"I'm bad luck, Dusty, you should leave," Grayson said between ragged breaths as he struggled to pull oxygen into his lungs. His mind was beginning to become fuzzy and he was having trouble concentrating.

"Nonsense," Dusty said sternly. "I'll be here through the end."

* * *

Tony stood signing paper after paper at the nurses' station. He had talked his way into a transport ambulance to get Kate to the other hospital and was now filling out the proper forms to do it against medical advice. Once he signed the last paper they told him it would be about fifteen to twenty minutes before the transport would be ready and reiterated the risk of moving her so soon after surgery. Tony just nodded politely before turning and heading for the elevator.

Instead of going back to Kate's room he decided to go outside and call McGee. As he walked down the hallway on the ground floor and turned his cell phone on. It beeped at him and he saw he had a voicemail from McGee. He listened to it and then hit the speed dial button to connect him to the junior agent. McGee picked up on the second ring.

"Better be good news, Probie," Tony said in a drained voice.

"Gibbs is alive," McGee said with a sigh. "He's in critical condition and the next forty-eight hours is very crucial to his recovery."

"That's good news," Tony said with a little more energy. McGee went on to tell Tony everything that Ducky had told him.

"And that's where we're at right now," McGee finished.

"Kate wants to be transported so we should be there in the next two hours."

"What? You think that's a good idea?"

"No, but that doesn't matter. If I don't get her there in a medical transport she'll get there on her own. So I had the hospital arrange a transport."

"Ok. Have you talked to Dusty?"

"He went to see you."

"Oh, he's back at that hospital. Levi Brown didn't make it."

"Shit."

"Dusty went back to tell Grayson."

"Ok. I'll check in on them before we leave. I got to get back and let Kate know its all set up. We'll be there shortly."

Tony pinched the bridge of his nose trying to fight the oncoming headache he was feeling. He took a deep breath and then headed back into the hospital first searching for Kate's room, then Grayson's.

After telling Kate that they would be underway shortly, he left her room in search of Grayson's. He came to room 2054 and stood outside the door. He could hear sobs coming from inside and he closed his eyes, leaning his head against the tile wall. Part of him was happy it wasn't them going through that, and that made the other part of him guilty.

He pushed the door open slowly and peeked in. Dusty was holding Grayson in the bed, Zack was sitting in the other bed crying, and Janie was standing against the wall with her arms crossed. Tony stepped inside and drew stares from Zack and Janie. Janie motioned that he should move back into the hall and then she followed him closing the door behind them.

"He taking it hard?" Tony asked feeling stupid for asking.

"Yes. Levi was the closest thing he had to a father. He's devastated and feels it's all his fault."

"We can offer counseling services," Tony said softly. Janie nodded. "Grayson's a good kid. We'll help in anyway we can to get him and the rest of you through this."

"It's certainly appreciated. Thank you. How is Special Agent Todd?"

"She's agitated and wants to go to the other hospital," Tony said with a smile. "Her leg is stitched up and in a week she'll need a cast. She'll be on leave for a while."

"And Special Agent Gibbs?"

"He's alive and out of surgery. Still in critical condition, his pulmonary artery was punctured with a bone fragment and he tore his knee up really bad."

"You should be there."

"That's why Agent Todd wants to get going. Quite frankly me too."

"Let us know," Janie said with a nod.

"I'll be checking in on Grayson as well, you can count on that."

"Thank you," Janie said holding back her tears. Tony simply nodded and headed back to Kate's room. He was there only a few minutes before they came with a gurney to transport Kate to the ambulance.

* * *

As Janie walked from the room Dusty glanced at Zack on the other side of the room and saw the distress on the other boy's face. He also noticed a toughness and determination on the young man's face and Dusty believed that he had an ally in all this. Zack would be sticking around once everything was cleared up.

Dusty's attention went back to Grayson, as the boy continued to shake and sob in his arms. Being tough was going to come in handy in this situation, and this was going to test everyone's limits. Dusty shifted slightly as he felt Grayson slowly slump in his arms. Quickly, his fingers darted to Grayson's neck, noticing his pulse was erratic and fast.

After gently lowering the boy to the bed, Dusty slid from the side and pushed the nurse call button. He breathed a deep breath and steadied his face before anyone arrived. He could hear the voices in the hall, and before the nurse arrived Janie walked back in the room. She looked at Grayson then at Dusty.

"What happened?"

"It was too much," Dusty said softly and ran his hand through Grayson's hair. "He passed out."

"Is he ok?"

"I called for the nurse. They can give him something to calm him," Dusty replied as the nurse came in looking concerned.

"What seems to be the problem?" she asked lightly as her eyes drifted to Grayson.

"He's distraught and has passed out. We also need someone to clean up the vomit," Janie replied as she pointed to Grayson. The nurse nodded and walked over to the bed. The room was quiet while the nurse looked Grayson over, taking his vitals and checking his IV line.

"I'm going to give him something to calm him down, and help him stay asleep."

Both Dusty and Janie nodded as the nurse left. The silence remained as no one knew what to say. Things were still sinking in and everyone was worried about Grayson. The nurse came back in and gave Grayson something and still no one moved. An orderly came in while the nurse was there and cleaned up the vomit from the floor. Dusty saw that the nurse could sense the tension and sorrow in the room, but she didn't saw anything, just left without another word, as did the orderly. Zack finally broke the silence.

"You think he'll ever recover from this?"

"Yes, in time, with help," Dusty said looking over at Zack. "Help we'll have to give him." Zack nodded and Dusty was sure he was in for the long haul. Janie nodded as well when Dusty looked at her and he thought it just might work.

* * *

Kate's leg hurt like hell, but she wasn't going to admit it. The ambulance ride to Gibbs' hospital had made the pain tenfold worse, but that was also something she wouldn't admit. In her eyes, it was worth it. They tried to strap her to a gurney once there and she adamantly refused, ending up in a wheel chair with her leg supported instead.

Tony wheeled her down the hallway, looking for Gibbs' room. McGee and Ducky were standing in the hallway talking when they got there, and Kate felt the tears growing in her eyes. McGee looked and Kate and gave her a small smile, but it didn't last. After greetings all around, Kate asked Tony to wheel her into Gibbs' room.

As he pushed her through the door, Kate sucked in a sharp breath and the first of the tears slid down her cheeks. He didn't look like Gibbs at all. The tube coming out of his mouth scared her, as the machine measured his breaths. His upper body was exposed and covered in medical gauze, the blood soaking through in places. He had multiple IV lines flowing into his body as he lay unconscious on the bed.

"I'll be outside, Kate," Tony said softly as he turned and left her alone with him. She reached out and gently took hold of his hand and squeezed, the tears flowing freely now. She didn't care who saw her anymore, they could speculate all they wanted. Right now she just wanted Gibbs to wake up. He looked pale and frail in the bed.

"You gotta wake up, Gibbs," she pleaded in a whisper as she squeezed her hand on his again. "Please, you gotta fight this thing. You can't leave, not yet. I know what you meant now, when you said you can't love and loose. Don't do it to me, please. I'm sure of it now, I do love you, and I think you love me too. You wouldn't let me say it last night, but I think you do. Come back to me, please."

She heard someone coming in the room and pulled back enough to glance over her shoulder. Tony was standing in the doorway with tears in his eyes. Moving towards her she took a shaky breath as she tried to wheel herself back. Tony grabbed the chair and steadied her before squatting down in front of her.

"It's going to be ok, Kate. Gibbs is the toughest bastard I know," Tony said with a reassuring pat to Kate's good leg. She nodded and looked back at Gibbs, the fear of losing him whispering through her mind.

"I love him, Tony," Kate said in a whisper before he pulled her into a hug.

TBC…

**AN: Ok everyone, getting close to the end now. Probably two to possibly three more chapters and we'll have a done deal! Hope you're still enjoying, dark rolling sea.**


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer on chapter one.**

**AN: Another chapter hope you like. One more to come. Enjoy and leave your comments at the door on the way out, thanks, dark rolling sea.**

**

* * *

**

Gibbs was still unconscious as Kate sat in his darkened room. They had put a bed in there for her, told her to stay in it, but she hadn't listened. She was sitting, with her leg propped in the position with the least amount of pain, next to Gibbs' bedside. No one could make her move, and so far, no one had tried. The doctors had voiced their opinions, but Tony had interfered and assured them that she would be ok. She would have to remember to thank him for that.

Kate spent two days, and most of two nights, watching over Gibbs. They said the next forty-eight hours was critical and she wanted to be there, for good or bad news, but no news is what they got. The only good news they had received was when the doctors removed the breathing tube, Gibbs breathed on his own.

Kate couldn't help but gently stroke the side of his face, and run her hand through his hair. The tears had stopped, almost twelve hours ago, as she had cried them all out. There was nothing left, except the pain in her heart.

His eyes would roll, jolt, and dance behind his lids, but he wouldn't open them. His hand would twitch and his arm would move, but he remained unconscious. The doctor assured her it was normal behavior and encouraged her to talk to him, to try to draw him from the comma. She had nodded, waiting for everyone to leave the room, before she struck up a one sided conversation.

Time seemed to stand still, as she waited for the best or worst, and not knowing made it ten times worse she felt. Three days passed and Gibbs still hadn't woken. She rarely left the room and when she did, she didn't go far. The team seemed to keep a wide berth around her, watching her from the hall, or sitting on the other side of the room while visiting. She knew things were different, but she didn't care. Kate didn't even know if Tony had told them anything, but she figured it would be pretty easy to figure out.

It was the middle of the night, on the fifth day after the shootings that Gibbs' eyes opened to slits. Kate happened to be awake, sitting at his bedside holding his hand. He squeezed his hand to gain her attention and she looked at him in disbelief. He tried to speak but couldn't seem to muster the strength to form words. Kate shushed him gently and cupped his jaw in her free hand. His eyes slipped slowly closed and he drifted off into sleep once again.

The next day he opened his eyes again, and Kate smiled at him. He blinked a few times at the brightness in the room and squinted. Kate reached down and took his hand again. He again tried to speak, but movement at the door stopped him. Kate looked up to see the nurse coming in.

"Agent Todd told us you opened your eyes last night," the nurse said sweetly. Gibbs looked at Kate, and she could see the grogginess and fog in them. He smiled softly before his lids slid shut once more.

"How long before he really wakes up?" Kate asked the nurse, her attention still on Gibbs.

"Hard to tell really. The doctors are optimistic," she replied. Kate nodded slowly. "You really should be in bed."

"Not until he wakes up," Kate answered softly. The nurse gave Kate an understanding smile before leaving her alone with Gibbs once again.

Another two days passed with Gibbs waking more and more each day. Kate reluctantly left his side on the eighth day to have her stitches removed and her leg x-rayed and casted. When she returned to his room he was awake. She rolled the wheel chair to his side reaching for his hand.

"Hi," he croaked out slowly. Kate smiled wide as tears escaped from her eyes.

"Welcome back," Kate said in a hoarse whisper. Gibbs nodded as he looked slowly around the room.

"How long?" he asked as his eyes slipped shut.

"Over a week ago," Kate said. Gibbs opened his eyes and looked at her, giving her an apologetic look. She shook her head. "It's not your fault."

"You must have been so worried." Gibbs struggled to get the words out. Kate put a hand on his jaw and nodded.

"But it's ok now."

"How bad?"

"They don't know yet. The doctors were waiting for you to wake up so they could assess the damage."

"But it's bad?" Gibbs said, the fatigue raring its head.

"We'll know more later."

"What aren't you telling me?" Gibbs asked gripping her hand and struggling to keep his eyes open. Kate pursed her lips quickly before she continued.

"Your heart was damaged. And your knee was torn severely."

"My career," Gibbs said softly with a frown as the exhaustion overwhelmed him and he slipped into a restless sleep. Kate stayed by his side, moving over to the bed to get some rest.

With each passing day, Gibbs gained more and more strength. The doctors explained his condition to him, and Kate could tell he took it hard. No one knew how much of a recovery he would make. The team visited often now that Gibbs was awake and Kate kept her self more and more reserved when they were around. It was late one night, two weeks after the shooting, and Tony was sitting on the foot of Gibbs' bed. Kate was in her own bed, staring at the wall, counting down the minutes until Tony had to leave.

Tony looked at Gibbs, who was watching Kate, then at Kate, who was staring at the wall obviously preoccupied with something, and back to Gibbs again. He took a deep breath, drawing the attention of Gibbs, which had been his goal.

"Problem, DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked softly.

"Stop fighting it," Tony said quietly. Gibbs looked at him with confusion and Tony let his eyes drift to Kate. Gibbs was still staring at him when Tony looked back at Gibbs.

"What?" Gibbs asked as Kate looked over at Tony with warning in her eyes.

"I know what happened on the mountain, Gibbs," Tony continued softly. "Stop fighting it. She's right there."

Gibbs' eyes drifted across the room to Kate, as Tony stood from the bed and walked towards the door. Kate continued to stare at the wall opposite him. Gibbs closed his eyes and sucked in a deep breath, letting it out slowly. He was about to say something to Kate when Tony paused in the doorframe.

"Don't let this slip away, either of you," Tony continued before turning and exiting the room. Gibbs let his eyes scan Kate's form. Thousands of thoughts tumbled through his mind, as memories of the mountain drifted in and out of his consciousness. He hated being trapped in the bed, not able to move about on his own free will. He could tell something was bothering her; something was weighing on her mind.

"Kate," he called softly to her. She ignored him the first time so he tried again, "Kate."

When she looked at him it almost broke his heart. She was distressed to say the least and he sensed that he had something to do with that. It was the last thing he wanted to do to her. He composed his thoughts in his head quickly.

"About this…what happened on the mountain."

"It's ok, Gibbs."

"Listen. I…" Gibbs started but then stopped. His memory flashed on audio, something from his subconscious: Kate's voice expressing her love. He cocked his head to the side and tried to recall more of the memory but couldn't. Kate saw the shift in him and wondered what was wrong.

"What?"

"I just remembered something," he said softly as his mind registered the impact of the words. He rolled it over quickly in his mind and looked at Kate. "Tell me how you feel about me."

"What?" Kate asked slightly shocked.

"Tell me how you feel about me," he said stronger this time. Kate locked eyes with him and swallowed. He could see it written all over her face, but he wanted to hear it. He wanted to know if he was remembering something real, or something imagined.

"I…" Kate hesitated as she fought for control. "I love you, damn it. I have for a long time."

Gibbs was quiet; he didn't know how to respond. He knew she had feelings and he knew he had feelings but he'd never really let himself explore it in the past. It had always held too many complications, and he liked his life to be simple. Suddenly it didn't matter. He saw what Tony was talking about, and he saw what his future could hold. NCIS may not be an issue anymore; it was only him in the way now. If what the doctors were saying was correct, there was a good chance he wasn't going to be able to perform as a field agent anymore, and a desk job was not for him.

"Say something," Kate said as tears slipped from her eyes. He nodded, swallowing the lump in his throat.

"I love you too, Kate. Up on that mountain, it was fear holding me back. Now, I…I guess it doesn't matter anymore does it? I think we can work it out. I think…"

"We can give it a try," Kate finished for him. He simply nodded slowly as Kate pushed from her bed. She grabbed one of the crutches and hobbled over to his bedside. As soon as she was in reach, he reached out and took hold of her. She sat on the side of his bed, leaning down slowly.

They paused staring into each other's eyes for a moment before Kate closed the distance and placed her lips on his. Their kiss was slow and exploratory as they both savored their new confessions. When they broke apart for air, Gibbs took hold of her hand.

"A new beginning," Gibbs said as he kissed the back of Kate's hand. Her lips curled into a face splitting smile, as her eyes sparkled with love. Gibbs closed his eyes and pulled her down beside him. Kate settled against his body and soon they were both sound asleep.

* * *

Dusty had kept in contact with Agent DiNozzo, getting updates on both Agents Gibbs and Todd. He rarely left Grayson's side in the two weeks since Levi had died. He had helped Grayson cope but there was a long way to go.

Grayson was seeing a shrink already, one that NCIS had provided for him, and Dusty could see a difference already. It was going to take some time, as the guilt was heavily manifested in the young man, but Dusty saw light at the end of the long tunnel.

Zack was being an immense help. He was on medical leave from the Navy while he healed from his gun shot wounds, and he spent every waking moment with his brother. Dusty had moved in with Grayson and Janie, as had Zack, and they had begun to live as a family. It was something Dusty had never experienced before and he found himself liking it.

His relation ship with Janie had been evolving ever since that fateful day and he wasn't sure where it was headed, but he decided to stop fighting it and let it take its course. As far as he could tell, Grayson hadn't any objections to it. Grayson had continuously asked for updates on the agents, making sure that they all survived. Dusty was grateful that they had, added guilt and grief would have destroyed Grayson for sure.

As time moved forward he saw the healing process starting to take hold, and it pleased him. That day was slowly being left behind them and everyone seemed to be healing at their own pace. As he stood on the porch, on the Colorado mountainside, the chill air of the early winter nipping at his skin, he felt things were going in the right direction.

TBC…


	34. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer on chapter one.**

**AN: Finally the end. Hope you enjoyed the ride, this definitely got bigger than I ever expected it to. Tell me what you thought, thanks.**

**Chapter Thirty Four**

Grayson stood on his porch, his jacket zipped tightly, collar pulled close to his neck, staring off into the Colorado wilderness. His mind was lost in thought, rumbling, tripping, and leaping through the last year. It was hard to believe it had been an entire year since the carnage in the mountains, but time had surly passed. He had lost his mentor and best friend exactly one year ago when Levi had died.

Dusty had become a stable figure in his life now, taking over the role Levi had vacated. Zack had recovered fully from his wounds and rejoined his post with the Navy. He was currently serving on a ship at sea, making Grayson miss him terribly. They had grown closer than ever while they had lived together. A noise behind him brought him from his memories, causing him to look over his shoulder.

"You ready?" Dusty asked. Grayson took a moment then nodded slowly, giving a small smile. "Good to see you smile."

"Yeah," Grayson replied softly as he walked down the steps toward the truck. He didn't turn back when he heard the door shut, or when he heard the click of the lock. Sliding into the middle of the bench seat, he waited for the other two to join him. Dusty settled in behind the wheel while his Aunt Janie sat in the passenger seat. All three where quiet, as Dusty steered the truck towards the airport.

Grayson was starting to get excited about this trip. It had been the Agents at NCIS' idea that he visit, but as soon as it was on the table he jumped at the idea. When Kate had called Grayson had felt his mood lift. They had stayed in contact early in his recovery, but busy schedules had taken their toll on communication and it had slowly faded to a few emails here and there.

Once at the airport, Dusty parked the truck and Janie helped Grayson get his bag from the back. The three walked silently toward the ticket counter. Grayson used the machine to get his ticket printed and then moved towards the security checkpoint. As they neared the line he stopped and turned towards his Aunt.

"Thanks," he said softly as he gave her a hug. She smiled as he released her.

"For what?"

"Everything," he replied with a deep breath. "I wouldn't have made it, if it weren't for you."

"You're family, kid; I can't let you fall on your face."

"I don't even know what to say to you," Grayson said turning towards Dusty. "I can never express the gratitude I feel for all that you've done for me in my life. No one else thought I was worth it but you and Levi."

"You're my family, all I got," Dusty said gently while gripping Grayson's shoulder softly.

"I gotta go, plane's gonna leave with out me," he said softly as he went to leave.

"Grady," Dusty gently called him back. Grayson stopped and turned, his head cocked slightly to the side.

"Yeah?"

"We want to tell you something," Janie continued and Grayson looked from one to the other.

"What?" Grayson asked but he had an idea what the answer would be. He had noticed the change in their relationship.

"Dusty asked me to marry him," Janie said with a smile. "And I said yes."

"I'm happy for you guys," Grayson replied with a smile. He walked to his aunt and enveloped her in a hug before turning to Dusty with his hand out. Dusty smiled and pulled Grayson tightly to him.

The flight to DC was uneventful and boring for Grayson. He tried to sleep but couldn't quite nod off. After what seemed like forever, the jet finally touched down and Grayson headed for the door as quickly as he could. Moving through the airport, he made his way to baggage claim, retrieving his bag. Locating the nearest exit, he moved outside and hailed a cab, giving the man the address for NCIS headquarters.

His mind floated back, as he rode towards the building, of the last time he had been in DC. It had all be different then, Levi had been with him. He felt the tears building and took a deep breath to shove them down. Fighting the darkness of the memories, he forced himself to remember happier times.

Once at NCIS he called Kate and told her he had arrived. She met him at the security check in and took him up to the bullpen area. Aside from the initial greetings neither broke the silence until they reached Kate's desk. She pointed to the chair and he slid into it with a nod.

"Good to see you, Grady," Tony said with a smile as he looked up from his desk. Grayson smiled back at him with a nod. Tony rose and walked to the edge of the desk Grayson was sitting at and leaned down.

"How's things on this end?" Grayson asked leaning back in the chair.

"Getting better. Gibbs is grumpy."

"Understandable," Grayson replied with a shrug. "How would you feel in his shoes?"

"Aside from the job issue? He's a pretty lucky man if you ask me," Tony replied as the two of them watched Kate walk up to Gibbs.

"I take it those two are still together?"

"Yes. Seems strange to me, but I guess it works for them. Never thought Kate would go for a guy like him."

"What, you thought she'd want a guy like you?"

Tony's head snapped sideways as he glanced at Grayson. "No," he said with a short forced laugh. "Just not…the boss."

Their conversation fell short as Kate and Gibbs walked towards them. Grayson could see the smile on Gibbs' lips as the older man came closer. Grayson stood from the chair and came around the desk.

"Good to see you, Grady," Gibbs said with a nod.

"Hear you're back on your feet," Grayson replied.

"Not completely. They won't let me return to full time field agent status."

"That's too bad," Grayson countered.

"I'm still hoping," Gibbs replied roughly with a sarcastic twist.

"We'll see," Kate replied softly. Grayson noticed the look Gibbs shot her direction.

"Sometimes it doesn't heal, Gibbs," Grayson continued. He flexed his stiff leg and shrugged. Grayson noticed Tony shrink away after the comment and head back to his desk. Apparently no one else wanted to be a part of that conversation. Grayson waited for whatever was to come.

"So the doctor tells me," Gibbs replied the disappointment in his voice. Grayson looked at the ground a moment before he picked his head up.

"Time heals. We may never be the same person we were before, but time heals and life moves on. You've got something great," Grayson said as his gaze settled on Kate. "My leg is only about seventy percent, they put pins and screws and all kinds of metal in it to hold it together. But I can walk. I may not play football, but I can walk. I got family, I lost Levi, but I got family to help."

"You're a good kid, you know that, Grady?" Gibbs said softly.

Grayson smiled and looked around. Gibbs' team was working at their desks, oblivious to their boss' conversation. Even Kate had moved away so the two could talk. The office seemed to be filling up with more people as they talked.

"I hear Zack's back in service."

"Yeah, he's at sea. I miss him."

"Good to hear you too finally get to be brothers. Family is important," Gibbs replied as the two moved towards Kate's desk.

"I seemed to have picked up a lot of that in the last year," Grayson replied with a smile. Gibbs smiled in return and nodded.

"You'll always have family wherever I am."

"I never thanked you."

"For what?"

"For believing in me."

"No thanks needed."

As they reached Kate's desk she smiled up at them. Gibbs' cocked his head to the side trying to decipher the look of mischief in her eyes. He looked up and saw most of the Agents from the building milling about in the bullpen and shook his head.

"What's going on, Kate?" Gibbs asked gruffly.

"Little surprise party for you, don't be grumpy. Enjoy the moment," Kate replied as she stood and pulled Gibbs to the center of the room. Everyone seemed to take the cue and gathered around, Grayson being sure to stay close to Gibbs' team.

"Everyone wanted to get together and give you a farewell, Boss," Tony said. Grayson looked at Gibbs' a moment before the older agent explained.

"I'm retiring, Grady. Can't be a field agent with my knee anymore."

"That's too bad, the agency is losing a good man," Grayson replied softly. Gibbs nodded and looked around. Grayson couldn't help but smile as he saw the stubbornness in Gibbs' eyes. "I think they want a speech."

Grayson laughed as Gibbs tossed a glare in his direction. Grayson simply shrugged and smiled as the older man shook his head. Gibbs declined giving a speech, but did remain as all the other agents came and talked to him.

As the room began to empty out, Gibbs grabbed Kate by the arm. Grayson sidestepped slightly to avoid being in that conversation and moved over to Tony and McGee. Grayson saw the two junior agents watching the couple with smiles on their faces.

"She's gonna get head slapped now," Tony said with a grin.

"Nope," McGee replied shaking his head. "I don't think Gibbs would ever head slap Kate."

"Probly not," Grayson replied.

Later that evening Grayson sat with Kate and Gibbs' in Gibbs' basement. Grayson stared at the half built boat and smiled. He had observed Kate and Gibbs all night and noticed the comfortably they shared with each other. He knew it would last, as the two of them completed each other.

"How're things going in Colorado?" Gibbs asked drawing Grayson from his own mind.

"Better. Dusty and Aunt Janie have been tremendous in all this. They've really helped me get through the rough parts."

"Good," Kate replied with a smile.

"Dusty asked Aunt Janie to marry him. How about you two? Seems things are going well," Grayson continued. He watched the brightness flash in both their eyes. Gibbs looked at Kate.

"I wish I wouldn't have fought it for so long," Gibbs replied gently as he took Kate's hand. "Things are going well."

"I'm just glad I can live my life again. No fears or worries."

Grayson stayed in DC for a week before he returned home to Colorado. As he sat on his front porch, contemplating everything that had happened in his life, he knew that in the end things were going to be all right. The chill air wrapped itself around him and he decided it was time to go inside. His life had been turned upside down, but he decided, the new view…wasn't so bad.

**The End.**

**AN: Hope you enjoyed the ride. Another completed story from me. Thanks to all for your support in this story, for reading and sending reviews my way. I'll try to update my other stories but with my new work schedule I'll have to adjust for a while. But have no fear, I hope to be writing again shortly! **


End file.
